


Cherry's Adventures of Casper Meets Wendy

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Casper (1995), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch embark on a journey to meet the good little witch known as Wendy after Sarah Ravencroft's spell book is stolen by Edward Spellman's evil twin Desmond and they meet a certain friendly little ghost along the way who Cherry remembers from Whipstaff Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Drell were in Cherry's bedroom, looking into her closet where she had kept Sarah Ravencroft's spell book since the defeat of both Ben and Sarah when she and Atticus had first met Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc.

"Where is it!?" Cherry threw out her clothes and anything else kept in her closet. "I know I had it here!"

"Maybe someone somehow stole it." Mo said.

"Or maybe you lied to my face again." Drell folded his arms.

"No, I swear, I had it in here!" Cherry grabbed her hair in a frenzy.

"Then where is it!?" Drell growled.

"I don't know!" Cherry groaned.

Patch went into the closet and did a sniff around, he then found a yellow and crinkly piece of paper and came out with it in his mouth like he had found a clue.

"A yellow and crinkly piece of paper?" Mo said, confused.

Drell bent down, taking the paper from Patch's mouth, he winced at the slobber at first, then adjusted his glasses to read aloud the note. "'Dear Malovea's granddaughter, I have heard about what you have done to the late Sarah Ravencroft and her great-great-grandson and I plan to use the spell book for my evil and personal use and I have heard from my Oracle that a ten-year-old witch girl named Wendy will be able to defeat me, but I'm going to turn the tables on her and use Sarah to help me destroy her and you will not be able to stop me. Evilly yours, Desmond Spellman'."

"Who's Desmond Spellman?" Atticus asked.

"'Desmond Spellman'?" Cherry asked. "Is he related to the Spellman family?"

"Yes, he's Edward's evil twin." Drell nodded.

"How cliche..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"You all deserve a right to know this, but every Spellman is born with a twin," Drell informed them. "Sabrina and Zelda's evil twins live in the other realm prison. Desmond Spellman is a very evil warlock, he was very powerful at his time... He was very frighteningly evil."

"Was he worse than you?" Cherry asked.

Drell slowly turned his head to her.

"I'll shut up..." Cherry backed up.

"So what did he mean when he said he would turn the tables on Wendy?" Patch asked.

"According to the Oracle, Wendy would be able to defeat him despite being a young witchling," Drell said as he folded up the paper. "He wants to kill her and he's going to use Sarah Ravencroft's stronger magic to help him destroy her since she'll become a great witch in the future."

"That's terrible! Can't we do something to make sure that he doesn't kill her?" Mo asked.

"We can help her aunts," Drell said. "Zelma, Thelma, and Velma..." he then did a sleight of hand in his fingertips and made an image of Wendy the Good Little Witch appear. "Here she is..." he then showed them all a little blonde girl with baby blue in a red dress with a red hat and a giant broomstick in her hand.

Cherry took it and looked a little surprised. "She looks like my Aunt Barb."

"Could she be a relative of Cherry's?" Mo asked.

"Sounds likely..." Drell remarked. "Her mother was adopted."

"Yes, my mother was adopted by my grandparents and my Aunt Barb is my grandmother's natural daughter." Cherry explained.

"Maybe Wendy's your little cousin..." Drell suggested.

"I have two cousin Wendys?" Cherry held her head. "That's confusing..."

"Anyway, Wendy lives with her aunts in a cottage in the woods," Drell continued. "It's the golden rule of witchdom in most families, when a witch reaches a certain age and discovered his or her powers, they must live with magical trainers and not their parents until they are in full control of their magic."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Cherry handed the photograph of Wendy back.

"Poor girl... She's way too friendly and innocent to be a witch..." Drell frowned.

"Reminds me of my old friend Casper." Cherry said.

Drell looked back. "You know Casper?"

"My friend Lauren Harvey and her family moved into the McFadden mansion and they invited me to help them with the move." Cherry explained.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Wow, a cowardly little girl is friends with a ghost..." Drell pinched Cherry's cheek. "How adorably absurd!"

Cherry groaned and winced from the cheek pulling.

"So, what do we do then?" Atticus asked.

"We must track down and blend in to where Wendy lives," Drell explained. "They'll know who we are, but we'll have to get by the other innocent bystanders without letting anyone know who we truly are."

"We as in you're coming too?" Cherry asked.

"I must, I'm a brave and daring man..." Drell looked up to the heavens, looking heroic.

"Great, so when do we leave?" Patch asked.

"Right now." Drell grinned.

"WHAT!?" Cherry squeaked.

Drell took out his wand. "First, we'll need to blend in with the crowd and change our names."

"Um, okay." Patch said.

"The three witch sisters and their niece shall know who we were though, but not the innocent people..." Drell said, he then waved his wand, changing his clothes and Cherry, Atticus, and Mo's, and gave Patch a different collar, but it still had his Pound Puppy tag and his Equestrian magic converted from Strudel in Shelter 17.

"So what will we look like?" Mo asked.

"I changed your clothes a little..." Drell gestured to Cherry's bedroom mirror to see themselves.

Atticus wore a red-hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. Mo wore a black sports jersey shirt with a pink double zero on it, blue shorts, and brown sneakers.

Cherry wore a dark purple dress with white spots, hot pink socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, she then recoiled in disgust and turned to Drell. "Why do I have to wear the dress!?"

"Yeah, she's not really the dress kind of girl." Atticus said.

"I think it looks great on you." Drell smirked teasingly.

"DRELL!" Cherry groaned.

"Ah, fine..." Drell then hit Cherry with his wand again.

Cherry wore a black studded headband, a short-sleeved black top with a bat on it, black short pants, and black flats, and fingerless gloves, really giving her a gothic feel. "That's better."

"Yeah, it looks great on you." Mo smiled.

"So, do we have different backstories?" Patch asked.

"Yes," Drell nodded. "I am your uncle raising you all after the tragic death of your parents and we moved into town for a better life for each other."

"Wow, sounds like our backstory is going to be a sad one." Patch frowned.

"Well, no one ever said life would be fair..." Drell said, then changed into his office suit to look more professional. "There we go then... Shall we be off?"

"Why so soon?" Cherry frowned.

"The sooner the better..." Drell said. "Now, I suggest you all change your names when around other people."

"Okay, but to what?" Patch asked.

"I'll let you decide," Drell said. "Mostly because I ain't creative with names and plus, I'd just give Cherry the most embarrassing and unfortunate name in human history."

Cherry lowly growled to him, shaking her fists.

"Okay so then let's start thinking up names." Atticus said.

"I know it's very girly, but I like Estelle," Mo smiled. "I've always liked that name."

"It sounds beautiful, um, not that your name isn't already beautiful." Atticus blushed.

Mo blushed back to that. "Oh, um, thanks..."

"And for me, I'm gonna go with Akito." Atticus said.

Drell snorted. "Those are weird names... What about you, Cherry?" he then asked his victim. "What're you going to call yourself?"

Cherry shrugged. "Zofia."

"I spoke too soon." Drell said.

"What?" Cherry glanced at him. "It's Polish!"

"It's stupid!" Drell retorted.

"Says Drell..." Cherry then mumbled.

"Touche, anyway, Patch, what will your new name be?" Drell asked.

"Um... I'm not sure..." Patch frowned. "Maybe just 'Spot'?"

"Fitting name..." Drell gave a nod to him.

"And what will your name be?" Mo then asked the warlock.

"Hmm..." Drell paused to think. "This is a toughy..."

"How about Samson?" Atticus suggested.

Drell shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Oh, Drell, what about Hilda?" Mo asked. "Won't she be worried about you?"

"Dang, I almost forgot about her!" Drell groaned. "Guess this sorta involves her since her brother's evil twin is on the loose..."

"Then shouldn't we tell her?" Patch asked.

"Okay... Let's go then..." Drell suggested, taking them all to the Spellman house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina was sitting on the couch with the brown-haired boy she liked as they were about to kiss. The front door then opened up, ruining the moment.

"HELLO!" Drell's voice boomed.

Sabrina and Harvey then jumped back in surprise and fright from that.

"Ugh..." Sabrina put her hand over her chest as her heart raced. 

"What the heck!?" Harvey flinched.

"We're looking for Hilda." Mo said.

"She's upstairs..." Sabrina said, trying to catch her breath. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Sabrina, you know how everyone in your family was born with a twin?" Drell asked.

Sabrina paused. "Oh, no, am I gonna meet Aunt Hilda's evil twin!?"

"No, you're not." Patch said.

"Oh, thank goodness, I hear she's worse than Jezebelda or Katrina..." Sabrina sounded relieved.

"This evil twin is your father's." Drell told Sabrina.

"My dad has an evil twin!?" Sabrina panicked again.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, my God!" Sabrina panicked.

"Uh, Sabrina, I thought I could handle your secret being a witch, but this is all way too weird..." Harvey stood up then, collecting his jacket. "Maybe I should have my memory erased..."

"Harvey, just calm down, this is a lot to take in, but I'm sure everything will be sorted out." Patch said.

"Anyway, where is Hilda?" Drell asked.

"In the kitchen, showing wedding photos to all of her friends." Sabrina said.

"Thank you." Mo said before going into the kitchen.

Sabrina nodded to them.

"So... This is the famed Harvey Kinkle..." Drell smirked to the brown-haired mortal boy. "Nice to see your human form."

"Have we met?" Harvey asked.

"Uh, Harvey, when we first kissed, you turned into a frog and Drell gave me the Test of True Love to turn you human again." Sabrina explained.

"Ohh." Harvey said, understanding.

Sabrina nodded to him.

"Erm, nice to meet you too, sir..." Harvey said nervously to Drell. "You're bigger than I expected."

"I'm nearly seven feet tall." Drell boasted. 

Mo popped her head in as Hilda was giggling and talking with Angela the gargoyle and a few other witches. "Um, excuse me, Hilda, but Drell would like to speak with you about something important." she said.

"Drell?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, it's urgent..." Mo nodded.

"Okay..." Hilda closed the book, then stood up from her friends. "Excuse me, ladies."

The girls let her go into the living room.

Sabrina and Harvey had left to go up in the witchling's room for privacy. 

"Drell." Hilda smiled.

"Hilda." Drell smiled back.

"You can have a moment alone later, you two." Cherry said to the married couple.

Drell shoved Cherry out of the way and made her smash into the wall.

"OWCH!" Cherry groaned.

"Anyway... The reason I'm here is because of Desmond..." Drell said to Hilda.

"W-What about him?" Hilda asked, scared.

"I'm afraid he's stalking Wendy the Good Little Witch." Drell explained.

"Zelma, Thelma, and Velma's niece..." Hilda said. "But why?"

"According to the legends, Wendy will become a great and powerful witch when she grows up, she'll even be better than me," Drell explained. "Desmond's found Sarah Ravencroft's spell book and he plans on using it against her and her aunts."

"How did he get her spell book?" Hilda asked.

"Somehow he broke into Cherry's room and took it." Drell folded his arms.

"Why is it whenever there's a problem in the supernatural realm, it's all my fault?" Cherry groaned as she got up from her fall and looked slightly injured.

"Maybe because it is always your fault." Drell glared.

Cherry groaned at her misfortune.

"Why did you keep Sarah Ravencroft's spell book anyway?" Hilda asked Cherry.

"I don't know..." Cherry put her palm to her face.

"Anyways, getting back on topic." Atticus said.

"So you want my help?" Hilda asked.

"I figured you should be involved in this since you're my woman and this is your brother's evil twin..." Drell smiled shyly. 

"Oh, I don't know..." Hilda shuffled her feet.

"Please, don't make me beg..." Drell removed his glasses and pouted.

"Drell..." Hilda glanced.

"Don't make me pump up the volume..." Drell tempted. "I will..."

"What does that mean?" Patch asked.

"Drell, there's children present..." Hilda smiled shyly.

Drell conjured up a rose, put it in his teeth, then put his hands together and did small dance gestures, kneeling in front of her stomach and waved his hands above his head.

Hilda blushed, biting her lip, then gave in. "Oh, all right! How can I say no to that?"

"What just happened?" Patch asked.

Drell then stood up and took the rose out, giving it out to Hilda. "The power of persuasion and seduction... Now Hilda, we're going to change our appearance so we don't get Desmond riled up."

"I can understand you guys, but why us?" Mo asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you..." Drell put his hand to his forehead. "I heard from MY oracle that a Wiccan male, a mortal who possesses the powers of nature, a mortal born in the magical world, who all have the powers of Equestrian magic is supposed to help Wendy and stop Desmond's reign of terror."

"Ohh, that makes sense now." Atticus said.

"My grandmother's a witch, my aunt's a witch, Wendy might be my little cousin, and yet I'm roped into witch adventures..." Cherry sighed. "What's next!?"

Drell then turned her into a mouse and picked her up by her tail. "You better not be like this the whole trip or else we're gonna have more than Desmond Spellman to worry about. You look good enough to eat..." he then grinned darkly since he had turned her into a mouse.

"If you eat her, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich to the stomach." Atticus threatened.

"Totally worth it..." Drell chuckled, but didn't eat Cherry. 

Cherry dangled and struggled in his fingertips. "Change me back right now!"

"Could you please change her back?" Atticus asked.

"Why, isn't she better this way?" Drell taunted. 

Cherry then bit his hand.

"YOW!" Drell dropped Cherry on the floor. "Oh, you are DEAD MEAT!" he then put his foot above her, ready to stomp on her.

"Man, you're no fun..." Drell growled to Atticus and backed off, then zapped his pointer finger on Cherry.

Cherry then changed back to normal, but was on her hands and knees and twitching her nose slightly, but then stood up on her legs and dusted herself clean.

"Thank you." Atticus said.

"Only because if you said so..." Drell smiled to Atticus. "I like ya, kid... You remind me of me when I was your age... 'Cept... You follow rules, you do well in school, you're great and true to your friends and family.... I forgot my point."

"You're point is that I remind you of when you were a kid." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'll come clean..." Drell looked to Atticus. "I like you like a son."

"You do?" Atticus sounded touched.

"Yeah..." Drell smiled softly. "I really admire you..."

"He really is a wonderful boy." Hilda agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, Atticus is a great boy, and I'm a cosmic plaything, can we please move on?" Cherry sounded envious.

"We have plenty of time." Patch said.

"In a way, yes, we do..." Drell said, he then turned to Hilda and changed her outfit into a strapless and backless dress that matched her eyes and made her hair flow out a little longer, also giving her a necklace that had a golden star attached to the end of it.

Hilda looked at herself. "A strapless and backless dress!?" 

"I don't mind." Drell grinned lustfully.

"DRELL!" Hilda scolded.

"I'm telling you, you're hot!" Drell insisted.

Hilda folded her arms as she turned bright red in the face from rage and then a flame hit him.

"Yow!" Drell flinched then zapped her in a tight bun over her head and gave her a dark blue suit dress with darker blue slip-on shoes. "How's that?"

"I look like I wanna smack a kid with a ruler for picking their nose in public." Hilda frowned.

"This might take a while." Atticus groaned.

Drell put his arm around Cherry. "You're feminine, help me out here."

"I am not feminine!" Cherry glared.

"You have been lately..." Drell grinned to her. 

"SABRINA!" Cherry cried out for help.

"Just change her clothes to something that she would like to wear." Mo said.

Sabrina rushed in, looking bothered and annoyed. "What's wrong now?"

"Could you put something appropriate and nice for your Aunt Hilda?" Cherry asked. "Drell has no idea how to dress a woman!"

"It's true." Mo said.

"Let me try..." Sarbina sighed, then walked over to her paternal aunt. "'Drell's an unbelievable mess, please let Aunt Hilda dress for success'." she then zapped Hilda with her pointer finger.

Hilda then wore her hair down, but still short, and she was placed in a red sweater top with a black skirt, darker red tights, and black boots. "How do I look?" she then asked with a smile.

"Sexy," Cherry smiled, which got her odd stares and she bit her lip slightly. "Not that, I'm attracted to that."

"She's right, Hilda." Drell assured his wife.

"Well, I like it..." Hilda smiled.

"You should know I changed my name to Samson." Drell then told her. "Change your name too."

Hilda shrugged. "Um... I dunno... Antoinette? It's my middle name."

"It sounds lovely." Mo smiled.

"Okay... Then I'll be Antoinette." Hilda then nodded in agreement. "Sounds so much better to hear just that and not led by 'Hildegard' or followed by 'Spellman'."

"Hopefully Edward's twin won't recognize you." Drell commented.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"Why am I always dragged into adventure?" Cherry folded her arms. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen if I didn't join?"

"One of our enemies could kidnap you while we're gone." Patch guessed.

"Well, I guess--" Cherry was about to say.

"You could be defenseless, after all, your Equestrian form is an earth pony and Atticus is an alicorn and Mo is a pegasus." Hilda added.

"That's a very good--" Cherry then added.

"You're better off with friends anyway who can help make you feel safe." Sabrina even added in.

"Yeah, but--" Cherry frowned.

"But...?" Patch asked.

"Fine... I'll go..." Cherry sighed. "But if I get hurt, you all owe me."

"DENIED!" Drell yelled in her face and laughed, then saw Atticus glaring to him and he stopped.

"You got it, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Excuse me, I better tell my guests what's happening." Hilda walked out of the room.

"Is that a wise decision?" Mo asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling them everything, just that they have to get going soon!" Hilda promised as she climbed down the stairs.

"Okay!" Mo called back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me..." Sabrina nodded too and then went back to her boyfriend.

"I thought you lived with your parents now, Sabrina?" Patch tilted his head.

"After Mom and Dad get married and we move back in together, I will," Sabrina explained. "Mom's at a site in Peru now and her next spot after the wedding is gonna be to uncover a tomb in Egypt with Velma Dinkley and Prince Omar."

"It sure has been a while since we've seen Velma." Atticus smiled.

Cherry then realized. "That's right... Oh, when was the last time we saw Mystery Inc?"

"Spooky Island." Atticus said.

"That's it." Cherry remembered now. "Too long ago."

"Well, you can have a reunion later, we must stop Desmond Spellman before the world of magic ceases to exist and I'll be just as useless as Cherry or Sabrina before her mother became a witch!" Drell said.

"I am sick of you picking on me!" Cherry growled at him.

"Drell, calm down, we will be able to defeat Desmond." Atticus assured him.

"I'm sure you will, you guys are Chosen Ones and so will your children." Drell gave a nod.

"Chosen Ones?" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo asked.

Drell smirked to Cherry and Atticus. "Why do you think you two always go on an adventure whenever you're near each other?"

"Because danger is always looking for us?" Atticus asked.

"Especially me?" Cherry added.

Drell laughed, coming between the two and wrapping his arms around them. "You two were born for this! Because of your aunt and your grandmother, it was in the prophecy after your parents had to give you both up to the orphanage."

"So, we were born to do this even before we knew it?" Atticus asked.

"Of course, even your parents knew--" Drell said before covering his mouth.

"What?" Cherry asked. "Before our parents knew what!?"

Drell shook his head, still covering his mouth.

"You cover your mouth with secrets and truth, Now all you will do to your family and friends and loved ones is tell the truth!" Atticus recited before a spell hit the strong former warlock.

Drell flinched and grunted as he a spell was cast upon him. "Oh, toothpicks..." he muttered in defeat.

"Spill!" Mo glared to him. "NOW!"

"Tell us now!" Atticus glared.

Drell conjured up a sandwich and was about to put it in his mouth to keep himself from spilling anything long enough for the spell to wear off.

"He's totally gonna kill me for this..." Cherry said, then snatched the sandwich out of his hands.

Drell growled and chased her.

Cherry ran with it and scooted against the corner. "Speak now or I'll eat it right in front of you!"

Atticus lifted up Drell out of anger, not caring what he would do to the boy afterwards. "Tell us now or else I start squeezing." he then threatened.

"Put me down or lose your fist." Drell threatened.

"You gonna talk?" Atticus asked.

"Fine..." Drell growled.

Atticus put him down. 

"All right, where do I start?" Drell pondered. "I think it was just after Cherry's parents were expecting her birth and Jessica was begging Patrick and Emily for a baby sister to play with."

"That sounds about how it would look on both perspectives." Patch said.

"Let me see..." Drell started to think.

"Are you gonna have a flashback?" Mo asked.

"Perhaps that would be easier..." Drell smiled as he then eventually had one for all of them to see.

*Flashback*

Skippy was looking over files, his hair looked like it was in a ponytail and he handed them to Drell.

Drell wore a white pantsuit with pink sunglasses. "Whoa, we gotta work again? That's so totally bogus!"

*Flashback interrupted*

 

"So totally bogus?" Cherry asked.

"Witches and warlocks were slow on what was popular for mortals..." Drell mumbled in embarrassment.

"Understandable, anyway, continue." Atticus said.

*Flashback Continues*

"Let's see..." Drell adjusted his glasses. "Oh, there's going to be a Wiccan of the Sea born, we haven't had one of those in a while!"

Skippy tilted his head. Wiccan of the Sea?

"You know, a Wiccan who has a Wiccan father and a mermaid mother," Drell explained. "Better than a child born as a half-mortal and half-witch, I feel bad for that sucker who has half-mortal blood."

Skippy brought a sign saying that he felt the same way, but wasn't going to be rude about it. Drell lowered Skippy's hat to blind him. Skippy put his hands up and wandered around, bumping into things since his hat was covering his eyes.

"Let's see here..." Drell looked at another file. "Oh! Skippy? Malovea Youngblood's going to have another mortal grandchild!" he then laughed and looked around. "Skippy?"

Skippy continued to bump into things with his hat blinding him.

Drell then grabbed Skippy's head and took his hat off. "Where would you be without me?"

Skippy shrugged with an innocent smile.

"A male wiccan and a female mortal born in the magical world..." Drell sighed. "Oh, I can't stand it, a female mortal born in the magical world! I gotta mess with her head!"

Skippy sighed while shaking his head, this girl would not have the most luckiest days.

"I'll do it once." Drell said. "Or twice..."

Skippy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst that could happen to her?" Drell smirked mischievously. "Have a sense of adventure, ya nancy boy!" 

Skippy just knew that this just might be the start of an adventure for both the mortal girl and the boy wiccan.

Drell looked at the files again. "Hmm... Says here these two are destined to save the world of magic and all those involved in it..." he then cracked up laughing and shook his head. "Oh, man, these kids are gonna feel so screwed once they realize their destinies!"

Skippy nodded, though gravely. He then looked at the calendar to see Drell had a date with Hilda and he tried to warn Drell about it who seemed to distracted by the prophecy.

"Oh, man, this is so good..." Drell walked off with the files. "See ya kids in about nine months!" 

Skippy continued to trying to warn Drell about his date, but he couldn't seem to get the strong warlock's attention.

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!" Drell glared to Skippy. 

Skippy kept trying to warn him.

"Here, play with this." Drell handed him a yo-yo and walked off. "All those kids are playing with them these days."

Skippy quietly sighed as he took the yo-yo.

*End of Flashback*

 

"And that's why you two are always going on adventures instead of having normal lives." Drell smiled as he concluded the story. "And that's also how I got my new little chew toy!" 

"How come you didn't tell them or us?" Patch asked.

Drell sighed. "I was told to keep it a secret until later... So, there you have it... Mo and Patch, you're just stowaways on their adventures."

Hilda came back into the room. "They're gone now."

"I'm glad you're back." Drell held Hilda in a loving way, looking way down at her. "You always look so charming and beautiful..."

"He told us about the prophcey." Path said.

"You did!?" Hilda shrieked. "Why!?"

"Junior here made a truth spell." Drell scoffed and folded his arms after he let go of her.

"You know, you could've given him a cupcake and put truth sprinkles on it." Hilda smirked.

"I'll remember that for next time." Atticus smirked back.

The two then giggled and shook hands.

"You tiny little witches are all so annoying..." Drell glared to his wife and prodigy. 

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Patch shrugged.

"Live with it, I guess..." Drell folded his arms.

Cherry giggled at his misfortune.

"Is that the sound of somebody who wants to be struck by lightning indoors!?" Drell grinned, putting his hand to his ear. "Hmm?"

Cherry shut herself up then.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked. 

"Smart move." Mo smiled.

"Ugh, how much longer are you gonna make me your butt monkey?" Cherry groaned to Drell.

"Hmm..." Drell counted on his fingertips, then mumbled to himself, then smiled and looked down to her. "When you sell your first novel." 

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned. "People might not even like my stories!" 

"Yes, they will." Atticus assured her.

Cherry sighed. "Okay, when can we leave?"

"How about we leave sometime after dinner?" Drell suggested. "You can all settle and asborb this information and work on your acting skills of being my new family."

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Aye-Aye, sir." Mo added.

"Good..." Drell gave a nod. "Now, remember, who are you three?"

"We're Akito, Estelle, and Zofia," Mo told him. "This is our dog, 'Spot', and you took us in after our parents died in a house fire."

"And who are we?" Drell then asked, referring to Hilda and himself.

"You're our Uncle Samson and Aunt Antoinette," Atticus said. "Our new legal guardians and you like us like our own children."

"Good." Drell nodded again. "Now, be gone!"

"Uh, problem!" Cherry raised her hand. "We don't look anything alike..."

"We'll make a spell to change your looks." Hilda suggested.

"Oh..." Cherry put her hand down. "Okay..." 

"This adventure shouldn't be too dangerous, right?" Patch asked.

"No promises..." Drell grinned nervously. "Now, go!" he then snapped his fingers and sent each of them home, he then looked to Hilda and smirked, bouncing his hair. "Now, uh, where were we?"

"Sitll here." Cherry said innocently.

Drell looked to her. "You know where the door is."

"Ooh, Big Bad Witch not gonna send me home the magical way?" Cherry taunted. 

"Would you rather like for me to turn you into a mouse?" Drell threatened.

"Heh... I was just leaving!" Cherry ran out the door then to go to her own home.

Drell smiled, then looked back down lustfully to Hilda.

"I want that man to be punished so badly!" Cherry growled. "I don't care what happens, I just want someone to give him a taste of his own medicine!" 

"Is that right?" An evil male's voice asked.

"Drell....?" Cherry weakly called. "Please tell me this is a pratical joke you're making just to drive me crazy? 'Cuz, I swear! I'll tell Atticus!" 

"Fun killer." Drell pouted.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was in trouble for a sec..." Cherry was relieved. 

'Or aren't you...?' the evil voice asked as it followed her out the door.

"Okay, you've had your laugh, you can stop now!" Cherry folded her arms.

'I'm not who you think I am...' the voice told her.

"Drell, I swear to butter..." Cherry growled, but to her surprise, she didn't see Drell and where it made her nervous. "Who are you...?"

'Don't you remember what that man told you?' the voice taunted. 

"Desmond Spellman?" Cherry gulped. 

'Ah, so you are smart for a powerless mortal born in the magical realm...' the voice laughed. 

"You're not gonna win, we're gonna stop you!" Cherry threatened. 

'Oh, really? Well, then, will have to see when we battle.' The evil voice said.

"Leave her alone, Desmond." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you in all my life..." Cherry gushed at her best friend.

'Ooh, it's the Wiccan of the Sea!' the evil voice taunted. 'See you guys in Maine!' he then laughed before fading away. 

"Don't worry, Cherry, we're gonna be able to defeat him." Atticus assured her.

"I wasn't scared." Cherry smiled all the way and folded her arms.

"Why are you sad?" Atticus asked, knowing that Cherry smiled whenever she was sad, it was kind of strange really.

"I'm not sad..." Cherry turned away. 

"Cherry, is this about finding out about the prophecy?" Atticus asked.

Cherry wiped her eyes and her smile was broken once she faced him and had tears in her eyes. "What if we just don't win?" she asked as her voice grew softer than usual. "We've been through so much! How do we know that this next adventure won't kill us!? I may be a goth, but Atticus, I am afraid of death!" 

"Don't worry, Cherry, we'll get through this together like always." Atticus assured.

"I just can't do this!" Cherry sounded emotional. "I act all dark and gloomy all the time, but it's because on the inside, I'm sad, alone, and miserable! I deserve bad things to happen to me, because I'm a horrible person!" 

"No, you're not." Atticus said.

"What use am I?" Cherry walked off, wiping her eyes and leaned against a lamp post that was on the street close to them. "When have I ever done anything nice or generous for somebody else?" 

"I can tell you one thing, you became my friend and you've made many friends on the way." Atticus told her.

"Why are you even friends with me?" Cherry wept. "I'm just a miserable sack of life!"

"Don't you remember when we first met?" Atticus comforted. "We were both alone and had nobody else..."

Cherry merely shrugged. "Well... Yeah..." 

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the same boy that you see today." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say anyway, Drell likes you!"

"Drell likes you too." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry gave a deadpan look. "Does he?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Atticus shrugged again.

Cherry was about to say something, then realized how true that was and shrugged. "Okay, he let me live... So he can still torture me!" 

"He has to have some entertainment." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, goody, I'm Drell's personal court jester..." Cherry scoffed.

"Get home..." Atticus told her. "See you in three to four hours."

Cherry nodded and walked her way home. Atticus nodded and went home himself and was doing his best to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry was sitting at the dinner table and looking to the photograph she had of Wendy, studying it. 

"Mom..." Cherry looked up to Michelle as she was getting their cups. "Do you recognize this little girl?" she handed the photograph of Wendy to her mother. 

"Oh, yes, dear, that's Wendy; she's such a sweet witchling." Michelle smiled.

"I knew she looked like Aunt Barb!" Cherry remarked. "Wait... Does that mean Gert, Fanny, and Gabby are my aunts too?"

"Oh, no, dear," Michelle shook her head. "Those are your Uncle Bob's sisters."

"Ah..." Cherry gave a nod then. "Drell says we have to help her against Desmond Spellman, we're gonna leave in a few hours since Desmond has Sarah Ravencroft's spell book." 

"What?!" Michelle asked. "How'd he get it?"

"I really don't know..." Cherry said. "I locked it up in my closet and put it in a spot no one would find it, but... He just did somehow while Atticus was destroying Himcules! Mom, I'm scared..." she then pouted. 

"You two can handle anything together." Michelle assured her.

"It's my life, Mom, it's so crazy..." Cherry sighed. 

"I had a tough life too..." Michelle soothed. "I was a mortal raised by a witch... I was picked on by a lot of kids when I was growing up. A lot of kids picked on me since I didn't have any powers and they made fun of my parents for adopting me."

"Mom, I never knew that..." Cherry frowned. 

"Well, now you know." Michelle said.

"How bad was it?" Cherry frowned.

"The worst..." Michelle sighed. "I swear, I was pranked nearly every day... Especially from boys... So I beat them up."

"Mom!" Cherry gaped. 

"They asked for it." Michelle said.

"You did not..." Cherry put her hand to her face.

"You can ask Grandma and my elementary school principal." Michelle had a rather mischievous smirk. 

"Great... I got an adorable little cousin who's a witch..." Cherry mumbled. "As if my life couldn't get anymore ridiculous." 

"I know." Michelle said.

"Oh, I hope you'll be okay, Wendy..." Cherry whispered distantly. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Michelle said.

Cherry sighed.

"Never mind that, whatya say we welcome your dad after a hard day of work with a meal, hmm?" Michelle smiled.

"A surprise?" Cherry shrugged. "Okay."

Michelle and Cherry then cooked dinner together.

Thorn was off of a tour break with her fellow Hex Girls and she came over to look after Atticus with her mother also around since she had been found and was now back into the family, happily reunited. Thorn was practicing her guitar in the guest room as she hummed a song to herself. 

"What's that song you're humming, Sally?" Delilah asked.

"Just a new song, trying to piece it together, Mom." Thorn smiled at her long-lost mother.

"How does it go?" Delilah curiously asked.

"I don't have words yet, trying to think up some stuff..." Thorn shrugged. 

"Honey, you're on vacation, why don't you give your music a break?" Delilah suggested. 

"I guess a little break could help." Thorn smiled.

"You remind me of myself at your age..." Delilah giggled. "I was always reading my books though and wanted to make my own spells."

"I was just surprised I could read that spell to defeat Sarah Ravencroft back in Oakhaven." Thorn said to her mother. 

"I know, Atticus told me." Deliah said.

"I really didn't think that'd work..." Thorn remembered it well. 

"It mostly worked because you believed in yourself, even when you doubted yourself..." Delilah patted her daughter on the head. "I really missed you..."

"I missed you a lot too, Mom...." Thorn sighed. "Daddy even tried to get me a dog to get my mind off it." 

"That was nice of your father." Deliah smiled.

"Yeah... I liked that dog, but I just needed my mommy..." Thorn nearly cried.

Delilah hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry, dear, but it was my time, but don't worry, it's in the past... The past is in the past and you should let it go."

Thorn nodded and wiped her eye. 

"Come on, let's get dinner ready for your cousins." Delilah smiled as she then stood up and went to the kitchen. 

"Yeah." Thorn smiled.

Delilah smiled and walked with Thorn to her brother and sister-in-law's kitchen.

Darla was coloring inside of a book Delilah bought for her on the way over and then lifted the book up as the pictures came to life like magic. "I love having a wiccan aunt!" she then beamed. 

"It is cool having a wiccan for an aunt." Atticus said.

Darla then turned the page and eagerly colored another picture. "This will never get old!" 

"No, it will not." Maisy smiled.

Darla gave Maisy a gentle stroke and continued to color in the next picture, excited for something to happen to it once she would be done.

"What do you kids want for dinner?" Delilah called from the kitchen.

"Any steaks in the freezer?" Atticus called back.

"There's steaks and pork chops!" Thorn replied. 

"Steak, please!" Atticus called back.

"Okay!" Delilah called.

Atticus smiled eagerly. "Steak dinner... Hope I don't overdo it."

"So, what's going on exactly?" Darla asked about her big brother's upcoming adventure. 

Atticus began to tell her everything about the upcoming adventure.

"Aww..." Darla folded her arms with a pout. "When do I get to have an adventure?" 

"I'm sure you'll have one someday." Atticus assured her.

"Hmm..." Darla shrugged, but then went back to coloring.

Atticus smiled. "Bet it's nice to be a real kid for a change."

"Oh, definitely," Darla smiled. "When I grow up and have my own kids, I'm gonna wish the best for them and they can do whatever they want, whenver they want!" 

"That's good to know." Patch smiled.

"Where would your children stay?" Atticus asked.

"Paris, Europe, New York City?" Darla shrugged. 

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"I'd just like to be a good and glamarous mother..." Darla smiled.

"So, when are you gonna marry Urchin?" Patch teased.

"Yuck!" Darla wrinkled her nose. "Ew!" 

"You never know." Atticus smirked.

"Guh... I'd rather kiss a frog than him!" Darla stuck her tongue out. 

"Uh-huh, sure." Patch said.

Darla rolled her eyes. "Go somewhere!"

Patch laughed as he walked away briefly.

"Puppies..." Darla mumbled.

At the Spellman house...

Hilda was telling Zelda and Salem where she was going and she wasn't sure when she'll be back or if she would ever be coming back. 

"We'll miss ya." Salem said.

"Be very careful." Zelda added.

"Thanks..." Hilda said softly. "I'm sure I'll be okay... Drell's so strong and protective."

Salem quietly snickered to that. 

"Your punishment can be increased." Hilda said to Salem.

"He can't do that..." Salem's fur stood on end.

"He's the most powerful man in the universe," Hilda reminded him. "He can do whatever he pleases... Where's Sabrina? I need to tell her goodbye too."

"She should be coming down any minute now with Harvey." Zelda replied. '

"Yeah, after their private time." Salem added.

Hilda sighed. "Sabrina and that boy, I swear..."

Sabrina then came downstairs with her boyfriend. "So, you remember what mitosis is for science class?"

"I think I got it.." Harvey smiled. "See ya, Sab."

"Bye, Harv." Sabrina smiled back and kissed him goodbye. 

Harvey smiled and walked off out the door.

"I think I'm in love with him." Sabrina sighed dreamily.

"You think!?" Salem scoffed. "I haven't seen a witch this wigged out by a mortal since... Well... Your mom and dad!" 

"Thanks, Salem." Sabrina said.

"That was a compliment?" Salem looked confused.

"Sabrina, dear, I have to go away for a while," Hilda told her niece. "You stay here with Zelda and Salem."

"What's going on?" Sabrina aksed.

"Well, you know how everyone in our family was born with a twin?" Hilda asked. '"Well, your father's twin is out there and he's using Sarah Ravencroft's spell book to harm a little witch girl named Wendy." 

"That's terrible!" Sabrina gasped.

"I know..." Hilda frowned. "So I'm going with Drell, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch to find Wendy and help protect her."

Sabrina looked relieved she wouldn't be dragged into this. "Well... Good luck, Aunt Hilda." 

"Thanks, Sabrina," Hilda replied. "The others and I might need it."

Sabrina gave a half smile. "Guess I should've seen my dad having an evil twin coming... Is he... Bad?" 

"Worse than bad," Hilda said. "He's truly evil."

Sabrina gulped. "Worse than Thantos?"

"He perhaps makes Thantos look like a chump." Salem commented. 

"Oh, dear..." Sabrina said, now worried.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, we'll be okay..." Hilda smiled. "I can't say when I'll be back though. Just stay out of trouble." she then kissed Sabrina on the cheek.

Sabrina sighed. "I wish there was something I could do." 

"Just pray." Hilda said.

"We will." Zelda promised.

Hilda hugged her family once more. "Well, I better wait on the couch..." she then walked off.

"Uh, mind if we wait with you?" Salem offered. 

Hilda smiled. "Come on then." 

"Great." Sabrina smiled back.

Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina, and Salem then sat on the couch and watched TV until Drell would arrive.

Meanwhile in the Supernatural Realm...

Skippy rang a bell in the living room to call the others to dinner before Drell would leave and where soon, everyone began to ran in. 

"Penelope, can I trust you to be a good girl for your Uncle Skippy while I'm gone?" Drell asked. 

Penelope did not answer, she was staring under the table.

"Penelope?" Drell repeated. "Penelope!"

"Huh?" Penelope looked up. "Oh, yeah, really interesting." 

"Penelope, did you even hear what your father asked you?" Hilda asked.

"Uhh... Something about apples, right?" Penelope asked.

Drell looked under the table, he then wiggled his fingers and put his hands up to show Penelope's iPhone. "I knew this would be dangerous!"

"Hey!" Penelope whined and pouted. "That's mine!" 

"Penelope!" Hilda scolded.

"No phones at the table!" Drell made her phone disappear and go back to Penelope's bedroom.

"Fine..." Penelope groaned. "What's for dinner?"

Skippy took out plates of rotisserie chicken, roasted potatoes, and green beans. 

"Mm..." Salem smiled.

"Skippy, you're a great cook." Zelda approved.

Skippy kissed his fingertips to wish them a good eating from the meal and smiled to them. With that, everybody ate their dinner.

Penelope ate a little bit and seemed a little troublesome without her phone. "Daddy, can I be excused?"

"No." Drell declined, knowing why she wanted to go.

"Hilda?" Penelope then asked. 

No." Hilda declined, knowing the reason as well.

"Uncle Skippy?" Penelope asked, batting her eyelashes. "Daddy and Hilda are being mean to me... May I please be excused?"

Skippy took out a whiteboard and wrote with red marker and underlined, then showed what he wrote down. "NO!!!!"

Penelope groaned and ate her food again. 

"Wow, looks like she's no longer getting any easy ways out." Salem smirked.

Skippy slowly nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I remember when I was your age Penelope and we didn't even have social media!" Salem chuckled. 

"Was that before or after the dinosaurs?" Penelope felt punished. 

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny." Salem groaned.

Penelope lowly chuckled, then continued to eat her dinner. She did enjoy it, but due to being obsessed with social media, it felt bland to her.

"Skippy, you should really work at the school cafeteria," Sabrina said. "You're just amazing!"

Skippy smiled bashfully. 

"It's true." Zelda smiled.

Skippy smiled sheepishly and shrugged, then looked thoughtful.

"It would be fun to cook almost all the time, right?" Sabrina asked.

Skippy pouted and shrugged, but smiled.

"He'll think about it." Drell translated, having known Skippy for centuries, he almost always knew what he would say if he could speak. 

Skippy nodded to that.

"Well, that's close to a yes." Sabrina smiled.

Skippy shrugged and smiled fondly to Sabrina. He had always secretly liked her and wanted to help her. The family continued eating their dinner until it would be time for Drell and Hilda to get ready for their adventure.

"This adventure will have some entertainment." Drell said.

"You gonna be okay, Zelly?" Hilda asked.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" Zelda sniffled. 

"I sure will." Hilda said.

Zelda hugged her younger sister. "Good luck."

Hilda nodded and hugged her sister back. "Thanks, Zelda."

Drell looked at the time as he finished his plate. "Skippy, you make any dessert?"

Skippy showed hot fudge sundaes with cherries on top. 

"That would be a yes." Sabrina smiled.

"Bathroom!" Penelope called, then ran out of the dining room table and fled out of the room.

The others glanced to her and each other.

"Drell, a million bucks says she's not using the bathroom." Salem wagered.

"You don't have place a bet on that, I can already guess that it's not to use the bathroom." Drell said.

"Aw, man, I should've known you'd be too smart for that..." Salem mumbled.

Skippy walked to the back and looked around for Penelope, he checked her room, but she wasn't there. He did in fact check the bathroom, she wasn't there. He then sniffed the air. Behind his back, he made a bottle of baby powder appear and he then lifted the top off and blindly sprinkled the powder around.

There was an incoming sneeze heard which was followed by a loud sneeze, revealing Penelope had turned herself invisible to use her phone. "U-U-Uncle Skippy, what a pleasant surprise..." she smiled nervously and sheepishly.

Skippy just groaned and held out his hand as a sign, telling her to give him her phone. 

"But..." Penelope pouted.

Skippy shook his head, then snapped his fingers in one hand and held out his hand, expecting the phone to be given right to him. Penelope bit her lip, she then held out the phone. Skippy nodded, then tried to take it, but Penelope had a tight grip around it and refused to let it go.

"Penelope, let go." Drell said.

"Dad!" Penelope gasped.

"Penelope!" Drell glared.

Penelope was now scared and her grip was loose. Skippy collected the phone and nodded firmly to her before going back into the dining room.

"No fair." Penelope pouted.

"Such as life..." Drell folded his arms. "I hope you aren't going to behave like this while Hilda and I are gone."

Penelope looked to her father, feeling betrayed. "I can't believe you took away my phone... Look, at least I don't use the crystal ball all the time and run up your minutes like I did before you gave me that phone!"

"Penelope, finish your dinner and go straight to bed," Drell demanded. "No dessert."

"WHAT!?" Penelope squeaked.

"Penelope, do as your father says." Hilda said.

"This is so unfair..." Penelope griped.

"Kids these days." Sabrina muttered, shaking her head in dismissal. 

"I don't get those kids and their technology..." Salem said. "I wasn't like that as a teenager! Well... Things were different 400 years ago and I had childhood dreams of world domin--" he then saw Drell coming back in. "Eh, uh, and that's why I hate flying!" he then said, trying to make it sound like he wasn't thinking about world domination again which got him turned into a cat in the first place.

"Smart decision." Drell said.

Salem chuckled nervously.

"You're still going to be a cat while I'm gone." Drell folded his arms.

"Aw, tooth picks..." Salem bowed his head.

Skippy collected their dinner plates and gave sundaes to everybody.

"Ooh, sundae." Sabrina smiled.

Skippy tipped his hat again with a friendly smile, then went to wash their dinner dishes. They all ate their sundaes and afterward, it was time for Drell and Hilda to hit the road. 

"I'll get the kids." Hilda offered.

"You get the others, I'll get Cherry." Drell said.

"Okay." Hilda nodded to him.

They both then transported away, going their separate ways to start this adventure.

"Do you both have everything?" Emily asked her son.

"Yeah, Mom," Atticus said once he had a bag packed and wore a backpack. "I triple checked our list."

"We'll be fine." Patch reassured.

"Thanks again for watching them while we were out." Patrick smiled to his sister.

"It was no trouble at all," Delilah smiled. "Have fun and good luck out there."

"We sure will, Aunt Delilah." Atticus said.

Emily hugged Atticus and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

Suddenly, Hilda transported into the house.

"Sorry..." Hilda smiled sheepishly that she interrupted this family moment. "But Drell's ready to go... Oh, my gosh... Delilah Fudo!?"

"Hello, Hilda!" Delilah smiled and hugged her right away.

"You two know each other?" Atticus asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way," Hilda smiled once she got out of the hug. "Oh, I thought it was a dream when Zelly said she was going to look you up on Wiccapedia with Patch."

"We'll catch up when you come back." Delilah compromised.

"Well... Okay..." Hilda smiled sadly then. "Come on, boys."

Atticus and Patch hugged Patrick, Delilah, Emily, and Thorn nice and tight, then went to follow Hilda to their new spot.

"Alright, now to pick up Mo." Hilda said.

Atticus and Patch nodded and transported with Hilda to Mo's house. Emily held Patrick as she cried into his chest since Atticus was out there risking his life again. 

Mo sat on the front porch with James and Elizabeth until she would be picked up. "She should be here any minute now." She smiled.

"So Hilda's gonna get you?" James asked.

"I assumed so." Mo smiled with a nod.

Hilda then indeed did come and came to the front porch of the house. "Mo, say your goodbyes, it's time to go."

"Okay." Mo frowned before hugging her adoptive parents.

James and Elizabeth hugged Mo nice and tight. She may not had been a biological daughter to them, but they loved her just like they would their own daughter. Mo picked up her backpack which felt slightly heavy for some reason, but she was able to carry it, she then joined Hilda and they went away.

"There goes one special little girl..." Elizabeth said. 

James nodded in agreement.

"So, where's Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Drell's gonna get her," Hilda replied, then her eyes widened. "I just realized how horrifying that sounds for Cherry."

"It's Drell, what do you think?" Patch asked.

"Come on, let's go wait at the bus station." Hilda walked with the kids. 

Atticus, Mo, and Patch nodded, then followed Hilda.

Cherry had fallen asleep in her room after getting her things together and was curled up under her covers.

"Cherry, wake up." Drell said after appearing in her room.

Cherry groaned and tossed in her bed.

"You've forced me..." Drell then gripped her shoulder and snapped his fingers.

Cherry was wearing a slender black dress and was playing the piano in front of a crowd of people. She then finished the song in her dream which made the audience stand up and roar, throwing roses to her and snapping pictures. Cherry then saw her dream guy and smiled to him, hugging him and kissed him on the lips, she then opened her eyes and then looked horrified as she saw Drell taking the form of her dream guy.

"I didn't know ya cared." Drell smiled.

Cherry screamed and shot up in her bed, waking up instantly.

"I thought would work." Drell smirked.

"Ugh, that nightmare was so realistic..." Cherry shuddered. "I could feel your saliva in my mouth!"

"That's 'cuz you actually did kiss me." Drell said.

Cherry's eyes widened, she then ran into her bathroom and started to throw up.

"After you're done throwing up, say goodbye to your parents so we can get going." Drell said.

"Yessir..." Cherry weakly mumbled before heaving again. "Oh, God, I'm gonna be tasting that for a week!" she then walked out of the bathroom, squirting toothpaste in her mouth and brushing her teeth vigorously.

After Cherry got cleaned up, she walked into her parents' bedroom as they were asleep already.

"Mom?" Cherry poked her head in. "Daddy? MOM! DADDY!"

"Is it time?" Bud asked after waking up, already knowing why she woke them up.

Michelle yawned a little.

"Yeah..." Cherry hugged her parents. "I'll see you guys later... I'll tell Wendy you said hi if I can."

Bud and Michelle hugged their daughter nice and tight. Drell poked his head in the room and twirled his finger, giving the universal gesture of 'wrap it up'.

"Okay, okay." Drell groaned.

Bud and Michelle kissed and hugged their daughter, wishing her luck. Drell then looked rather sad, he took out an old picture of him with his parents. He was shying away in the corner with a tear in his eye as his parents were trying to kill each other. 

"Drell?" Cherry asked. "Ready to go?" 

Drell put the picture back and looked rough. "Let's go, Butler."

Cherry nodded and followed him out. With a little magic, they teleported out to meet Hilda and the others at the meeting spot.


	5. Chapter 5

Drell sniffled and wiped his nose as his eyes looked sad.

"Drell?" Hilda cooed.

Drell came to her and hugged her as tears poured down his face.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked.

Drell then whispered into her ear.

"Oh... I keep telling you, that was never your fault!" Hilda told him. "You gotta let go of it!"

"I can't help it..." Drell blubbered.

"What can't he let go?" Patch asked.

Drell looked over and started to weep.

"Drell's parents fought a lot when he was younger," Hilda explained. "Like... A lot... They could barely agree on anything... They barely paid attention to him because they were too busy fighting or turning each other into animals... Usually Maroot would turn Warwick into an animal and if Drell acted up, he had to join his father wherever he would be banished to for the night."

"Wow." Patch said, surprised.

Drell sniffled, then hugged Cherry really tightly. "I wish I could have parents like yours!"

Cherry wiggled, struggling in his hold. Drell sniffled and squeezed tighter, cracking Cherry's spine.

"Ow..." Cherry weakly uttered out.

"Um, Drell, you're kind of squeezing Cherry a little too tight." Atticus informed.

"I just want a hug..." Drell kept his hold on Cherry.

Cherry was changing colors from Drell's tight hold. "Getting dark... Bright light.... I'm coming, Elizabeth!"

"Let her go or else you'll kill her!" Mo warned him.

"Huh?" Drell noticed. "Oh, sorry!" he then let go of Cherry.

Cherry fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"You alive?" Patch asked.

"Unfortunately..." Cherry wheezed. "Phew..."

"Now quit foolin' around!" Drell picked her up and put her on her feet. "It's time to go!"

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes, mumbling quietly.

"Okay, okay." Mo said.

"Can't you just transport us there?" Cherry asked.

"It's been a long day, we best take the bus..." Drell said before putting them back into their new disguised personalities. "Ah, much better."

"Um, Mo, is it just me or is your bag moving?" Patch asked, noticing the brunette-haired girl's bag was moving.

"Huh?" Mo looked down to her backpack.

The bag was indeed moving and flopped down.

Mo glanced at the bag, then bent down and zipped it open. "Angel!?"

"Hey." Angel smiled to her young mistress, giving her a lick to her cheek.

Soon, Atticus's bag was also moving.

"Let me guess, Scamp is in my bag, isn't he?" Atticus asked.

"How'd you know?" Scamp's voice asked.

Atticus rolled his eyes and opened his bag to find Scamp.

"Oh, great, more mutts..." Drell grumbled.

"Excuse me, what was that?!" Atticus glared.

"Uh, nothing?" Drell grinned nervously with a chuckle. "Uh... Oh, goody, doggies! I just love dogs!" 

Cherry laughed. "Drell's scared."

"Wouldn't you be scared if you saw Atticus glaring at you?" Patch asked.

"He wouldn't do that to me, we're best friends..." Cherry sounded innocent.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mo asked Scamp and Angel.

"Uh, well, I thought I'd keep an eye on ya," Angel smirked to her mistress. "You'd be nothing without me."

"Is that right?" Mo folded her arms playfully.

"Uh-huh." Angel nodded back playfully.

"Well, hide them!" Hilda whispered sharply. "The bus is coming!"

Angel, Scamp, and Patch hid back in Mo and Atticus's bags so they wouldn't get busted for being on the bus.

"You guys are lucky I can lift." Atticus picked up his bag and wore it with the puppies in his bag.

"Sorry we didn't tell you." Scamp whispered.

"It's okay..." Atticus hid an eye roll.

The bus stopped in front of them and the doors opened up and they all loaded onto the bus.

"Where to?" the bus driver asked.

"Maine, please." Drell and Hilda replied.

The driver nodded to them. "You got it."

Luckily, since it was very late, they all sat in the far back with the long seat and got their bags settled, once they were ready, the bus drove off.

Cherry took out Wendy's picture and studied it as she lightly sighed.

"Are you ready to meet her?" Drell asked.

"I... I think so..." Cherry said as she looked to little Wendy.

"This will be able to give you a little helpful hand in magic." Drell said.

"You're helping me?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Cherry, just because I make your life miserable doesn't mean I hate you," Drell explained. "I think you've earned the gift of witchcraft."

"Drell, if you're joking, this isn't cool," Cherry said. "You really sound sincere."

"Because I am being sincere." Drell said.

Cherry was surprised that Drell was actually going to help her out. "Well, okay, what do I have to do?" she then asked. "Something incredibly humiliating?"

"No," Drell shook his head with a smile. "Consider this as my gift to you."

"Wow, thanks." Cherry said.

Drell nodded his head.

"Okay, let me have it." Cherry halfway smiled.

"Okay, okay, close your eyes." Drell said.

Cherry closed her eyes, then popped one eye open.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Drell scolded. "No peeking!"

Cindy sighed and shut her eyes, waiting anxiously for her surprise. Drell then brought a sphere that had magic inside it.

Cherry twitched slightly as she could feel the brightness behind her closed eyes. "Can I open them now?"

"Hold out your hands." Drell said.

Cherry held out her hands, still keeping her eyes closed. "Now?"

Drell then placed the sphere into Cherry's hands. "Okay, you can open them now."

Cherry flinched, but then slowly opened her eyes and they became wide once she saw what was in ehr hands. "What is this...?" she whispered in overwhelmed surprise.

"It is your full magic." Drell said.

"Full magic...?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Drell nodded. "This will give you as much magic as your grandmother and aunt have."

"Drell... Why are you being so nice to me?" Cherry asked.

"What?" Drell replied. "Can't I be nice once in a while?"

Cherry glanced to him.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." Drell glared.

Cherry sighed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Drell said.

"Um... How do I work this thing?" Cherry asked as she held the glowing sphere.

"You twist the top and then let the magic flow into your body." Drell said.

Cherry took a deep breath, then put her hand on the top, before giving Drell a look. "I swear, if this explodes on me or hurts me, I'm gonna have Atticus knock you into next century."

"I promise on my life that it won't explode or hurt you in any way." Drell promised.

Cherry looked to him, then twisted the top and flinched, expecting the worst. After the top of the sphere was removed, the magic from inside began to flow into Cherry's entire body.

"Gaugh..." Cherry felt tingles all around her body as the magic flowed inside her body.

"So, how does it feel?" Drell asked.

"I... I feel... I feel like... There's... Something deep inside of me..." Cherry explained the best she could. "Like... I'm stronger..."

"That's because you now have all of your full magic." Drell smiled.

"Thanks, Drell..." Cherry sounded touched.

"You're welcome." Drell said.

Cherry looked to Drell and then hugged him again.

"Get off!" Drell barked.

Cherry kept her hold on him.

"You're not used to hugs." Atticus said to the strong former Head of the Witches Council.

"Neither is she..." Drell looked over.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"So, why does Atticus scare you whenever he glares at you?" Patch asked.

"I wasn't scared..." Drell said before shoving Cherry off.

Cherry grunted, then scooted away.

"Oh, really, then why were you smiling nervously after changing your response from mutts to good doggies?" Patch smirked.

Drell muttered out a response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that?" Patch put his ear up.

Drell muttered out again.

"Come again?" Patch asked, getting closer.

Drell shook his head. "I'm not saying anything."

"Okay, then, I guess I'll have to get Atticus to get the answers out of you." Patch smirked.

"Fine!" Drell gave in. "He had that look in his eyes! Plus he's as strong as me combined with Hercules! We just have to hope Sombra's dark magic doesn't overtake him or else he could be the strongest being in the universe and could very well enslave every inhabitant in existence." 

"Yikes!" Patch said with widened eyes.

"Oh, yes..." Drell nodded. "You know you're strong if you can take me on..." he then grinned and flexed his arm.

Hilda squealed and giggled, feeling his muscle. 

"Yeah, I know." Patch said.

Drell then smiled to Hilda and he flexed to seduce her. "Ya know a vet? 'Cuz these pythons are sick."

Hilda ogled to Drell and hugged him. Cherry stuck her tongue out and looked out the window before she could be seen. Mo seemed to be jealous of Drell and Hilda.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine..." Mo rubbed her arm. "I think we should get some rest, it's a long ride." 

"Psst! Atticus, look where Mo was looking." Patch whispered to his owner.

Atticus looked to Patch, then followed Mo's gaze and where he saw Hilda touching Drell's muscles while he was flexing them. Mo sighed softly.

"Hey, Mo..." Atticus smiled to her.

Mo looked over to him. "What?" 

"You wanna do of what they're doing?" Atticus whispered as a question.

"What do you have in mind?" Mo asked.

Atticus rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm.

"Atticus..." Mo said with a sheepish smile and blushed slightly. 

"Go on, I don't mind." Atticus said, flexing the muscles on his arm.

Mo smiled bashfully, she then scooted closer, then put her fingertips against his arm. "Ooh..." 

Atticus continued to flex it, causing Mo to feel the muscles as hard as steel, but still soft as skin, making her blush more.

"Ya like that?" Atticus asked with a smirk, but not boastful or egocentric.

Mo blushed and giggled. "Y-Yeah, it's nice..." 

'Thank you, Drell.' Atticus thought to himself while still flexing his muscles on his arm.

'You're welcome.' Drell thought with a smirk.

Atticus gaped at Drell slightly. 'You can read my thoughts?'

'Maybe...' Drell then looked back at Atticus with a smug smirk. 'My mother did it to me all the time... That's how I was grounded for nearly every day of my life.' 

'I gotta learn how you did that.' Atticus thought while he continued to flex his muscles on his arm for Mo.

'For another time...' Drell smirked as he did the same for Hilda.

The bus ride was about five to six hours, they stopped at a gas station with a restroom to stretch their legs and anything else along the way. Cherry went to the bathroom this time and locked the door as it only had one toilet and sink. Patch, Angel, and Scamp yawned and stretched once they came out for fresh air. 

"Finally." Patch smiled.

"Are we there yet?" Angel asked with a yawn.

"Just about 20 more miles." Drell said as he cracked his back. 

"Great." Scamp yawned.

"Good thing we could stop to get fresh air and stretch." Atticus said as he also cracked his back.

"Cherry go to the bathroom?" Hilda assumed.

"Doesn't she every stop?" Drell shrugged with a small smirk.

Cherry was now going to the sink after flushing. She looked to her reflection and then looked down to the sink to wash her hands and when she looked back up, she let out a scream once she saw someone else's face staring at her, but she then saw that it looked just like her, only with beady red eyes. "You're me... Only... You look... Evil..."

"Oh, somebody give the genius a prize..." Cherry's evil reflection smirked and clapped mockingly. 

"But... But how?" Cherry asked.

"I'm your innermost desires..." Cherry's evil reflection smiled. "Admit it... You got witch powers now, and you wanna make Drell pay for all the misery he's been giving you for years!"

Cherry's eyes lit up, but she frowned. "I wouldn't do that..."

"And why's that?" Cherry's evil reflection asked.

"Because I have Atticus to do that for me in case he ever tortures me." Cherry smirked.

"Wouldn't it be fun to get back at Drell yourself?" Cherry's evil reflection taunted. "I mean, look at him!"

Cherry cracked the door open slightly to see Drell.

Drell laughed as he was balancing Hilda by her tiptoe in his hand.

"He's not so great..." Cherry's evil reflection taunted. "And big bad Atticus has to always fight for you... Think about it... He has the power of a god and now he's stronger because of Drell and he's even an alicorn! He always stands up for you and you just let peole walk over you!" 

"Shut up." Cherry groaned.

"Just admit it, I'm right..." Cherry's evil reflection mocked. 

"Stop it!" Cherry glared, shutting the door and locking it again, lifting her pointer finger since she had witch powers now. "JUST STOP!" she then let a spark fly out from her finger.

Cherry's evil reflection then took the spark and jumped out of the mirror, showing herself with an evil smile, she then picked Cherry up and threw her into the mirror, trapping her.

"HEY!" Cherry pounded on the mirror, unable to get out. "Let me out of here!" 

"No way, I've been waiting for this day for far too long." Evil Cherry smiled evilly.

"Let me out!" Cherry demanded.

"You gonna get back at Drell?" Evil Cherry asked.

Cherry sighed. "I'll try..." 

"Good then take my hand." Evil Cherry said.

Cherry gulped, then took her evil reflection's hand.

Evil Cherry took it back and they traded places again. "Now then, I'll be watching..."

Cherry slowly nodded.

"Kill Drell with your magic... Or I will." Evil Cherry smirked nastily.

Cherry gulped again, then left the restroom.

Evil Cherry turned to a dark blonde girl who looked a lot like Sabrina, only with darker hair. 

"So, did you persuade her?"

"Yes, Katrina," Evil Cherry replied wickedly. "Desmond Spellman and Sarah Ravencroft shall become the top witches once Cherry unleashes her dark magic onto that pathetic worm of a warlock who used to be Head of the Witches Council."

"Excellent." Katrina said.

Evil Cherry grinned with Sabrina's evil twin.

Cherry came out of the bathroom as Drell was carrying Hilda on his back. "Umm...?"

"Oh, there you are," Drell said. "Ready to go?"

"Umm... Sure..." Cherry shrugged.

"I'll be right back, I have to powder my nose." Hilda said, hopping off Drell's back and went into the bathroom next.

"Drell, I wanted to thank you for all your training." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, stop, you're gonna make me blush..." Drell said with a bashful smile and he put his hands to his face.

"Oh, come on, Atticus, we better walk the dogs." Mo suggested.

Atticus looked down and agreed with her. "Come on, guys."

Atticus and Mo then walked with Angel, Scamp, and Patch for their own little bathroom break.

Drell looked over to Cherry. "Hey."

Cherry gave a small nod. "H-Hey..."

"So, how are you doing?" Drell asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Don't be scared," Drell said to her. "I'm not gonna hurt ya and I mean it this time."

Cherry gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir..."

There were screaming people heard at a nearby baseball stadium.

"Huh, wonder what's going on over there." Drell said.

Cherry was also curious. "Hmm..."

"Let's check it out." Drell said.

"Uh, shouldn't we stay here with--" Cherry was about to ask.

"Come onnnn!" Drell grabbed her arm and pulled her to make her move with him.

Cherry yelped and walked with him over to the baseball stadium.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry was a little nervous and she went to thinking again. There Drell went again, bossing her around, at least this time he wasn't hurting her. The two poked their heads in as the people were freaking out.

Cherry looked up and saw a familiar ghostly trio was scaring away the people. "Oh, great.... Them..."

"Let me guess, it's The Ghostly Trio, right?" Drell asked.

"Yep..." Cherry mumbled. 

"So that's how you know Casper McFadden." Drell commented.

"Yeah..." Cherry sounded embarrassed and tried to hide herself from the stinky, stretchy, and fat ghost.

Drell saw this and decided to have a little fun with her. "HEY, GUYS!" he called out to the ghosts. "OVER HERE!"

"What are you doing!?" Cherry whispered nervously.

"Having a little fun." Drell said.

Cherry glared to him. The three ghosts came over after the people had left.

"Aw, the fleshies left!" Stretch frowned.

"I can't imagine why, I just got a lot of popcorn!" Fatso said as he collected bags of popcorn that people dropped while running away.

Cherry hid behind Drell, not really wanting to see the three ghosts again.

"You really don't like them." Drell said.

The ghosts turned to look behind Drell.

"Look, guys!" Stretch reached out and picked up Cherry by her ankle. "It's that Cherry girl who's friends with the Harveys!"

"Put me down!" Cherry groaned.

"You heard her, Stretch." Fatso smirked.

"Okaaaay!" Stretch smiled back, then flung Cherry in the air.

Cherry yelled out as she flew in the air, she then looked down and was flying right back down and landed in the middle of the ground. This made the Ghostly Trio laugh at her.

"Ow..." Cherry grunted and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" A familiar friendly voice asked

"Ugh, I feel like my skull is bleeding..." Cherry mumbled.

"Well, luckily it isn't." the voice told her.

Cherry looked around for the source of the voice. "Wait, who said that?"

"That would be me, Cherry." A familiar friendly ghost said.

Cherry looked around, then saw the blue-eyed ghost. "Casper!"

The ghost laughed and helped her to her feet. "It's great to see you again, I didn't think we would..."

"Sorry, I've been busy..." Cherry dusted herself clean. "Your, erm, uncles welcomed me..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Casper said.

Cherry folded her arms. "Ugh, why can't I have a normal life?"

Casper giggled to that. "It's okay... What're you doing here anyway?" he then asked. "Kat and her family are on vacation together, so we ghosts got the house to ourselves."

"Uhh..." Cherry wasn't sure if she could tell him or not, but then again, he was a ghost, so maybe... "It's a long story..."

"I got time." Casper said.

"Man, where do I start?" Cherry rubbed her head. "Well, I'm with Drell."

Casper gasped, slightly fearful. "The Head of the Witches Council?"

"Don't get me started on him..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I'm no longer the Head of the Witches Council." Drell said.

Cherry gasped then flinched. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Drell smirked. 

"Whoa, you're a lot taller than I expected..." Casper looked shocked.

"I get that a lot." Drell said.

"Erm... Nice to meet you, Mr. Drell..." Casper smiled nervously. "I'm Casper!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the friendliest ghost 'you'll ever know'..." Drell rolled his eyes. 

"Well... Yeah..." Casper twiddled his fingers. "How do you know Cherry?"

"Cherry's my little monkey," Drell put his arm around Cherry and pulled her close to his side. "Her grandmother was a powerful witch in her time."

"Cherry, you never told me your grandmother was a witch." Casper said.

"Must've slipped my mind..." Cherry shrugged.

"Anyway, we're on our way to Maine." Drell said.

"Friendship, Maine." Cherry added.

"Oh..." Casper felt hurt. "Well... Good luck with whatever you're doing..."

"I'm sorry, Casper, I've been so busy lately, I haven't had time to visit Lauren and Kat," Cherry apologized. "We're looking for my little cousin Wendy." she then cupped her mouth, feeling like she shouldn't have said that.

"Who's Wendy?" Casper asked.

"Just a mortal little girl." Drell covered up.

"Yes... Mortal..." Cherry laughed nervously. "Wendy's a mortal... Yeah..."

Casper noticed Cherry acted strangely. "Is there somethin' you're not telling me?"

"Shouldn't he know?" Cherry asked Drell. "He's a ghost after all..."

"Ghosts and witches don't mix." Drell said.

"Sarah Ravencoft's a witch's ghost." Cherry retorted, folding her arms with a victorious smirk.

"She doesn't count." Drell snarled.

"Yes, sir, I shouldn't have said that, that was foolish of me..." Cherry said anxiously then. "Um... How do you and Skippy know her again?"

Drell thought back and sighed, shaking his head as he remembered the days before.

*Flashback, 400 years ago*

Skippy's mother held her silent son's hand as she was on her way to a castle to pose as a mortal and serve under the king.

"Good morning, Willow." Maroot nodded as she took Drell's hand. 

"Good morning, Maroot..." Willow nodded back. "How's the Council?"

"Seems to be going fine so far," Maroot whispered. "There's a mortal though who believes she can treat patients who can't afford medical attention, I don't know how she does it though."

"What's her name?" Maroot asked.

"I believe her name is Sarah Ravencroft," Willow replied. "I just hope we don't have another mess like those Sanderson sisters."

Both witch women hid shudders. Drell and Skippy looked bored as their mothers conversed.

"Run along, boys," Willow let go of Skippy's hand. "Go play."

Drell and Skippy rolled their eyes, they weren't little kids anymore, but they then went off.

 

Skippy ran to catch up with Drell, but the autumn wind blew heavy and his hat flew off which made him look panicked. He then chased after his hat as it was caught in an oak tree branch. He frowned as he couldn't climb and Drell was too far away and he couldn't yell out to his friend for help, so instead, he didn't think anyone was looking, so he took out his wand and made the hat hover from the branch and get back on his head, he then smiled, but looked worried as a black-haired girl had spotted him that he had not seen before.

"Hello." The black-haired girl smiled.

Skippy put his wand behind his back and smiled shyly, blushing to her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Skippy opened his mouth, but then remembered he couldn't talk, he then made a note card appear behind his back, then took it out for this girl to read with a shy, but friendly smile to make it look like he took the card out from his back pocket.

"'Skippy, The Lad Next Door'," the girl read aloud, then giggled, looking to him. "You're cute..."

Skippy blushed again and plastered a quirky smile on his face.

"So, are you a warlock?" The girl asked with a smile.

Skippy's eyes widened and shook his head, waving his arms.

"It's okay..." the girl came closer with a seductive smile. "I won't tell anyone..." she then put her hand to the oak tree behind them. "I'm a Wiccan... I use natural resources to give people medicine... It would mean oh-so much to be if I had witch powers... Then I could help everybody in the world!"

Skippy noticed this had to be the Ravencroft girl that Maroot and Willow were talking about, he then notice he still had his wand. He then decided he would think about giving Sarah some of his powers.

"SKIPPY!" Drell's voice yelled. "LET'S GO!"

"You better get going." Sarah said.

Skippy pouted and nodded, going over to Drell's side.

 

"That was only the beginning..." Drell narrated during his story. "Skippy became obsessed with Sarah Ravencroft... They started dating... He even did something special for her birthday..."

Skippy was painting a portrait of Sarah as she held her journal in front of that oak tree that she believed had healing powers and gave it to her for her birthday. He then remembered Sarah wanted to be a witch, so he came to her home with his wand ready. 

"Are you going to turn me into a witch?" Sarah asked the silent warlock boy.

Skippy smiled and nodded.

"That's amazing!" Sarah cheered.

Skippy then hugged Sarah nice and tight. 

"Okay..." Sarah smiled. "Let me have it..."

Skippy nodded, then stepped far back and held out his wand, mentally saying the spell and zapping Sarah instantly with his wand, knowing and believing he did a good job. However...

Sarah yelled out from the transformation, but she relaxed once it was all over. "Thank you, Skippy!"

Skippy then put his hand in his pocket, about to take out something else he wanted to give to Sarah, but he was then grabbed by his throat.

"Thank you for being so foolish!" Sarah grinned evilly.

This was both shocking and surprising for Skippy. Sarah laughed wickedly and seemed to fly out of the window. Skippy rushed to the window and he frowned deeply.

 

"We all found out soon that Sarah used her powers for evil," Drell continued to narrate. "It also unfortunately led to the burning of Sarah Ravencroft... When a witch gets burned, we are all devastated, good witch or bad witch... But the most emotional from it was Skippy."

Skippy sat with his mother as Sarah was now dead, a tear rolled down his cheek and he took out what he wanted to also give to Sarah, but now couldn't: A wedding ring.

*End of Flashback*

"A wedding ring?!" Casper asked out of shock.

"Skippy was head over heels in love with Sarah," Drell explained. "I just KNEW there was something about her that had to be bad, I kept trying to warn him, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Well, he should have." Casper said.

"That's the thing about when you're in love," Drell explained. "Your mind gets all clouded... Everybody else seems like a shadow or somethin'... Anyway, that's why we're here, Sarah and Desmond Spellman are teaming up to destroy a little witch girl named Wendy who happens to be Cherry's cousin. Do you know a Wendy the Witch, Casper?"

"Not that I know of, sorry," Casper shrugged. "The only witch I really know is you, sir. You're basically the Kibosh of witches."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Drell sounded flattered.

"But it's true, sir." Casper said before he heard someone sniffing him.

"Oh, go on..." Drell smiled boastfully, he then noticed Casper didn't say anything else, then looked a little sharp. "Hey, I said, go on!"

"Do you hear that?" Casper asked. "It smells like someone sniffing..."

Cherry thought about that, then concluded a possible explanation in her head. "It's probably one of the dogs." And where she was right it was Patch who was curious.

"Cool, so this is what a ghost looks like and smells like." Patch smiled.

"Hi!" Casper smiled.

Angel and Scamp screamed. "GHOST!"

Casper sighed, he did not like scaring others, despite being told to do so.

"Why are you two so scared?" Patch asked.

"There's a ghost right in front of us!" Scamp explained like that was enough.

"I won't hurt you..." Casper soothed the frightened puppies the best that he could. "I would never hurt someone innocent..."

"Aw, jeez, here we go..." Drell rolled his eyes about Casper's friendly ghost mannerisms.

"Besides, ghosts can't hurt anyone, they can only scare them." Patch said.

Cherry hid a cringe.

Patch saw that and looked up. "What?"

"Patch, I don't know if Atticus told about about the time we met the witch's ghost, but Sarah Ravencroft was most unpleasant!" Cherry remembered her first adventure with Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc. 

Drell grabbed her by her collar and raised a fist in the air. "More unpleasant than me?"

Cherry looked very nervous then. "N-No, of course not, sir..."

"Oh, Atticus!" Patch called out to his owner.

Drell quickly let go of Cherry and folded his arms, looking innocent.

"What're you doing way out here anyway?" Cherry asked the friendly ghost.

"What do you think?" Casper shrugged. "Looking for my uncles..."

"Oh, I know they'll be here soon..." Cherry narrowed her eyes in mild annoyance.

"Is everything alright?" Atticus asked.

"Just fine, right, Cherry?" Drell asked, slapping Cherry on the back.

Cherry groaned from that, nearly stumbling forward. "YEah... Fine..." she said in a sore voice.

"Hi!" the friendly ghost smiled to Atticus, hoping he wouldn't scream or run away. "I'm Casper!"

"Hi, Casper, my name is Atticus, the strongest boy in the world," Atticus said almost bragging. "Oh, great, now I'm starting to brag about it."

"Yes, yes, you are..." Mo chuckled.

"Hi!" Casper smiled.

Mo was surprised to meet a real live ghost, but she tried to keep herself under control since this ghost didn't seem at all threatening. "Hi, I'm Mo."

"Moe?" Casper tilted his head. "So, you're a boy?"

"No, no, no, I'm a girl, my name is Mo; it's short for Monique, but please just call me Mo." Mo giggled.

"Oh... Okay," Casper smiled. "Hi, Mo! You're not scared, are ya?"

"Maybe a little, but I'll be okay," Mo smiled back. "I'm Atticus's girlfriend."

"It's true." Atticus smiled.

"That's nice," Casper smiled. "Wish I had a girlfriend..."

"What about Kat?" Cherry teased.

"She's just a friend, Cherry..." Casper replied.

"Oh, Kat, I like you a whole lot... Can I keep you?" Cherry playfully mocked him.

"That sounds like you liked her a lot." Mo smiled at the friendly ghost.

"I'm positive he did and still does." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Casper whined.

Three hollers were coming back.

"Oh, no!" Cherry jumped into Drell's arms, knowing that Casper's uncles were coming, probably looking for their nephew.

"We can handle them." Patch said.

The Ghostly Trio flew over.

"Uh, hi, guys..." Casper smiled sheepishly and flew up to them, away from the group.

"Those three are his uncles?" Patch asked.

"Stinky, Stretch, and Fatso..." Cherry groaned. "They're really annoying!"

"If they give you any trouble, I'll find a way to hurt them." Atticus said.

"Good luck with fighting someone who's already dead..." Cherry shrugged.

"Drell!? Cherry! Atticus!" Hilda's voice called. "Where are you guys!?"

"Over here!" Atticus called out.

Hilda tripped slightly, but made it over and came to them. "There you are!" she sounded angry and worried. "I came out of that bathroom and you were all gone!"

"Sorry, Hilda, we just--" Drell tried to explain.

"I nearly got mugged!" Hilda glared. "I had no choice but to use my magic against that punk!"

"What did you do to him?" Drell asked eagerly.

"I turned him into a mouse." Hilda smiled eagerly.

Drell's stomach suddenly lowly growled and he smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry..."

"Go on ahead, he's probably trying to find out what to do." Hilda said.

Drell smiled eagerly, rubbing his hands together and went to find the newly transformed mouse.

"Man, what a woman!" the mouse scoffed. "She's so hot and then she turns me into a mouse! What kind of world am I livin' in?"

Drell turned himself into a large gray tabby cat. 

The mouse looked up. "Um, take it easy, kitty... You wouldn't wanna eat me!"

"But I do want to eat you." Drell said before pouncing on the mouse.

The mouse squeaked out of fear. "You can talk!?"

"Oh, and so much more..." Drell said, then picked up the mouse by the tail and carried him in his new paw.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" The mouse gulped.

"Midnight snack!" Drell smirked. "Say adios, my snack!"

The mouse screamed out as he was then dropped into Drell's mouth.

Drell then ate him instantly, keeping the tail tip in his mouth, then pulled out a bone. "Mm~... Ratatouille..." He then tossed it away and decided to rejoin the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry was about to sit down, then saw the tabby. "Oh, my, that's a really fat cat!"

"Watch it, Butler!" Drell scolded.

"Oh, my..." Cherry grew nervous.

Drell then did a cat stretch and turned back into his human form and stood up. "Ah... Nothing like a fresh mouse..."

"Why do you eat mice by the way?" Patch asked.

"My mom turned me into a cat for a week to punish me for bringing a wild animal in the house," Drell explained. "Chasing and catching mice made me crave them even afterward."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Yeah, not bad..." Drell smiled. 

"That makes sense..." Cherry felt relieved to know why Drell would want to eat mice in the first place.

"Casper looks busy, let's get going." Drell suggested.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Come on then." Drell firmly nodded.

With that, they went back to the bus, the door was open, but the driver was not there.

"Must be buying something in the gas station." Hilda assumed.

"Well, hopefully he won't be gone long." Drell said.

"So, which finger do I use to summon a spell without a wand?" Cherry asked.

"This one," Atticus pointed to her pointer finger. "And remember, your spell must rhyme, otherwise it won't work."

"So, can I make up spells or do I have to use a book?" Cherry then asked.

"Both." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Cherry had a lot of questions since she had witch powers now. "Umm... Let's say I wanna hurt someone who's caused me pain for years..."

"I don't know if there's a spell for that." Atticus said.

"You wanna hurt Drell, don't you?" Patch asked.

"It's a hypothetical question!" Cherry chuckled nervously. "No, I wouldn't want to hurt Drell... Though all he does is threaten and abuse me..."

'You know you want to...' Evil Cherry's voice said in her head so no one else heard it.

"Hurting him won't make it any better, it might make it even worse." Atticus said.

'Don't listen to him...' Evil Cherry said. 'What does he know? He's just protecting you like he ALWAYS does! You should put your foot down and show Drell you mean business!'

Cherry wasn't sure what to say, but she gave a nod to Atticus to make it seem as though she listened to him.

The driver then came back. "Sorry about that, folks, I had to get a snack." he then sat down and closed the doors, driving the bus to their destination.

"Maine, here we come." Drell said.

It wouldn't take too long now, but the others relaxed and calmed down since they had a long day of driving. Atticus and Drell kept the girls that they loved with all their hearts entertained. Cherry folded her arms as she was resting her eyes.

At the Fudo home...

"Darla, you remind me so much of my band-mate Dusk." Thorn said to her adoptive cousin. "Though she told me she was in a car accident with her parents and that it put her in a coma for about six months..."

"Goodness..." Darla sounded horrified. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Dusk might be your sister," Thorn assumed. "Do you remember your sister's name?" 

"Something funny like 'Deirdre'." Darla replied.

"Yep, that's Dusk alright." Thorn smiled.

Darla thought about it a little. "My sister had black hair though."

"Dusk always dyed her hair as she got older," Thorn giggled. "What a small world... My new cousin is my band-mate's own little sister."

"That feels awesome..." Darla giggled, then looked curious. "Does she know about me?"

"No, but I heard she officially became goth after she woke up from the coma," Thorn explained. "I mean, think about it, your parents die in an accident you were apart of and your own little sister is sent away to an orphanage."

"I guess she decided to change a little." Darla said.

"It can happen." Thorn agreed.

"Why did you become goth?" Darla asked.

"Losing my mother at a young age..." Thorn explained. "I always thought she was dead all this time until Atticus brought her back into mine and my daddy's lives."

"Aw! Well, I'm glad he found her." Darla smiled.

"So am I..." Thorn smiled back. 

Darla hugged Thorn. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one... Also, even though she wasn't really related to me, I miss my nanny... She was like family to me."

"What was she like?" Thorn asked curiously.

"Just absolutely lovely..." Darla sighed. "She also had this funny verbal tic, she always said things three times... I don't know why, she just did, especially if she was strict and serious about something."

"She sounds like she was almost like your aunt." Thorn smiled.

"I guess you could say that..." Darla halfway smiled. "I didn't have many friends growing up... Amber's my best friend though... I was very nervous and scared on the first day, but she helped me and welcomed me in town after Atticus let his family adopt me and enrolled me into school. It sure is nice to be a normal kid though."

"Much better than being a famous kid?" Thorn asked.

"I'm sure I'll return to Hollywood someday, but maybe in adulthood," Darla suggested for her future. "I was just a little kid... No playmates... No friends... No family..."

"Oh, dear..." Thorn frowned.

"Yeah..." Darla replied. "I never really noticed how lonely it sounded back then... At least you have Dusk and Luna with you."

"Yeah..." Thorn smiled back to brighten up the mood. "You should really listen to some of our music, Dusk's a great back-up singer and drummer."

Darla had a small smile. "I think I'd like that."

"Here, I have a spare one." Thorn loaned it for her to borrow.

Darla smiled and took it. "Thanks, Sally."

"Thorn, please..." the Hex Girl replied.

"Thorn... Right..." Darla nodded then.

While those two got better acquainted, Atticus and Drell were still flexing their muscles to keep the girls they loved from being bored on the bus.

Cherry woke up and yawned. "Are we there yet?" she asked, sounding like a zombie due to being on a bus for so long.

Drell looked out the window and nodded. "Yep, everybody grab your bags."

Each of them then got their bags with Patch, Scamp, and Angel inside two of them. Mo struggled somewhat, but was still able to lift. Drell paid the driver as he was told to do that and left with them. The driver then shut the doors after the last person got out and then drove off.

"All right," Drell folded his arms. "Here we are... Cherry, where's a place we can stay?"

"Casper told me that Kat and her family are on vacation..." Cherry shrugged. "You guys mind hanging around a bunch of ghosts?"

"Not at all." Atticus smiled.

"Ooh, boy..." Cherry rolled her eyes, but led the way to McFadden Manor. 

"So, the ghosts can know who we are?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, but if any outsider mortals ask, go by our backstory," Drell explained. "Mortals get scared of a lot of stuff they don't understand. No offense, Cherry."

"None take--" Cherry nonchalantly replied, then realized what he said. "HEY!"

"Drell, watch it." Atticus said.

Cherry gulped and gripped her collar. "I-I can't tell you..."

"Your funeral..." Drell drew out his wand.

"No, wait, Drell, you don't understand!" Cherry begged.

"How do I not understand?" Drell asked.

"Just leave me alone..." Cherry walked off.

Drell grabbed her arm. "Tell me or I'll make you talk."

"I can't..." Cherry whispered deeply fearful. "You'll kill me!"

"What?! No, I won't, I'm not evil." Drell said.

Cherry mumbled in response to that.

"Now..." Drell smiled peacefully. "Tell me the truth..." he then took out his wand. "Or I'll MAKE YOU TELL ME!"

"I can't..." Cherry shook her head.

"You asked for this..." Drell glared, he then stepped back and waved his wand and recited the truth spell to hit her with.

"NO!" Cherry yelled out and put her hands up in defense to herself.

Drell could see in Cherry's eyes telling him that something was wrong, but she didn't want to tell him and where he knew that being forceful wasn't the best way.

"Please Drell, I can't tell you..." Cherry feared the worst, she rarely got afraid as she got older, but Drell was one of those fears that stayed strong, mostly because he controlled her fate and often made bad things happen to her for little to no reason.

Drell sighed, then put his wand away. "Just tell me and I promise I won't get mad..." he said in a soft and gentle tone.

Cherry shook her head. "N-No..."

"Okay, okay, I won't force you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Drell said.

Cherry frowned to him and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you and crushing you with the door, you're obviously worried about your cousin," Drell put his arm around her. "Why don't you go and get some rest, huh?"

Cherry didn't want to say anything else, but she nodded in silence to him.

"Very good," Drell nodded back, then let go of her and walked out the room. "Good night, Cherry..." he then took out his wand and fixed the door, putting it back on its hinges and then went back to sleep with Hilda.

Cherry sighed as she then flopped down on her bed. "I want to hurt him, but I can't..." She then could have sworn when he was talking to her in his eyes she could see sincerity.

"I just don't know what to do about him..." she whispered to herself as she buried herself under the covers. "Or about anything..."

Meanwhile in the evil parallel universe...

Katrina was sitting between Cherry and Atticus's evil counterparts.

"How much longer?" Katrina asked Desmond as she held Sarah's spell book firmly in her arms.

"Just a little bit longer." Desmond assured them.

"You better be right." Evil Atticus said.

"My Oracle's never failed me..." Desmond replied.

"Well, he better pick up the pace!" Evil Cherry growled slightly.

"Patience, my dear..." Desmond said to her.

"We'll try to be patient." Evil Atticus said, crushing boulders he conjured up which frightened even Desmond.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Evil Cherry glared, unlike their good counterparts, these two regularly fought.

"Why, you--" Evil Atticus glared back.

The two then jumped against each other and started to beat each other up, yelling in the process, but due to the incredible strength that Evil Atticus had equal to Atticus's strength, this did not look good for Evil Cherry.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Katrina glared. 

"Make is, Katrina Smellman." Evil Cherry mocked as she kept fighting despite Evil Atticus being stronger than her.

"Oh, you've done it!" Katrina then put the book down and pounced on top of the two of them.

Evil Atticus overpowered the two female evil counterparts.

"Never recruit children..." Desmond mumbled to himself as he watched the three fight each other.

Evil Atticus sat on top of Katrina and Evil Cherry after he had overpowered them. He was rather smug and cocky for winning and hugged himself like he was the coolest person in the world and hot-stuff. He even started to flex his muscles while posing like a body builder.

"Do you think your goody two-shoes perky goth counterpart will resign?" Katrina asked Evil Cherry.

"Relax, when it comes to persuasion, I can make anybody putty into my hands..." Evil Cherry smiled darkly as she got up from underneath Evil Atticus.

"Uh-huh, sure." Evil Atticus smirked.

"You better watch yourself, Buster Brown..." Evil Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

Katrina then went back to guard Sarah's spell book. "I can't wait any longer, I'm reading the stupid spell and no one's gonna stop me!" she then hissed and opened the book, looking for the awakening spell to release Sarah Ravencroft.

"Someone's being impatient." Evil Atticus smirked.

"Don't test my patience!" Katrina flashed her eyes at him.

"Oh, like it'll work for you, you're only a half-witch!" Evil Cherry mocked since Katrina was an evil counterpart of Sabrina.

"At least I was born with witch powers." Katrina retorted. She then gulped as Evil Atticus grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Evil Cherry whooped.

"Put me down!" Katrina demanded.

Evil Atticus began to squeeze even tighter around Katrina's neck, starting to choke her. Katrina gasped and gagged, wiggling in Evil Atticus's grip, begging to be let go.

"Will you listen to me and do everything I tell you?" Evil Atticus asked evilly.

"Maybe..." Katrina said like a smart aleck.

Evil Atticus tightened his hold.

"GACK! FINE!" Katrina gave in.

Evil Atticus smirked evilly as he let her throat go, letting her fall to the ground before going creating a crystal-like throne. Katrina dropped to the ground and panting heavily and roughly, gasping for air.

"That's what ya get..." Evil Cherry sneered to the evil twin.

Evil Atticus then sat on the crystallized formed throne he made. Evil Cherry went over to her own corner. Evil Atticus looked at the dark crystals and smiled dark as the crystals.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at McFadden Manor, it was morning, and Cherry was waiting for an answer on her mother's old crystal ball which used to belong to Cherry's grandmother. 

"Pick up... Pick up..." Cherry sounded impatient and anxious.

"Hello?" Michelle asked.

"Hey, Mom, just letting you know we got here okay," Cherry explained. "Sorry I didn't call last night, I was really wiped out from the bus ride!"

"It's okay, dear," Michelle smiled. "Um, have you found your cousin yet?"

"Not yet, but we're gonna find her and Uncle Bob's sisters today." Cherry promised.

"Thank goodness, oh, and I forgot to mention this, but everyone, including mortals and possibly wiccans have evil/dark sides." Michelle said.

"What?" Cherry instantly got worried.

"Yeah." Michelle smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that would've nice to be brought to my attention yesterday!" Cherry said, rather stressed out from the hysteria she was faced with.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Had a bit of a rough meeting..." Cherry held her throat slightly.

"Oh, dear..." Michelle frowned.

"Mine's trying to talk me into hurting Drell..." Cherry rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Oh, that old Drell..." Michelle sighed. "I remember when I first met him..."

"You've met him?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, your grandmother almost got in a lot of trouble for raising a mortal in her home, we had to persuade him to let your grandmother take care of and raise me..." Michelle explained.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"Well..." Michelle rubbed her arm anxiously.

*Flashback to Michelle as around Cherry's age...*

Mally was washing dishes until she got a note in her toaster, she then went to it and opened it out. "Oh, my..." she sounded worried.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Michelle asked.

"I got a summon from the Witches Council..." Mally cringed.

"Oh, no...I'm sure you're not in trouble." Michelle said nervously.

Mally opened the note up. 

"MALOVEA YOUNGBLOOD, REPORT TO THE WITCHES COUNCIL IMMEDIATELY!" a voice demanded through the note. "And, uh, bring your new daughter with ya too."

Michelle looked nervous.

"Come, dear..." Mally led Michelle to their door to the other realm and shut the door behind them, summoning lightning strikes as they went to the hidden door.

 

Michelle and Mally walked out together, Maroot looked very aged and was on the verge of retirement, Skippy's mother was there too, and Drell was also there since he was going to take over as head of the council as soon as his mother would retire, even if the head of the council was often always a witch and not a warlock.

"Mom, I'm scared." Michelle said scared.

"We all are, honey..." Mally whispered back soothingly, then looked over before curtsying. "Good day, Lady Maroot."

Drell seemed to have a sinister smirk as he sat at his spot, due to being interested in taking over his mother's position, he had to come to a lot of meetings. 

Maroot looked down and saw the candle drooping and quietly whimpering. "Drelly Bean, did you remember to feed the candle?"

Drell glanced at his mother in annoyance, then took out a paper, making the flame ingest it and the candle stood straight up then. "There... Happy?" he replied like a smart aleck.

"Yes and I could use less smart aleck remarks." Maroot said.

"Yes, Mother..." Drell said fearfully then.

Mally stood up tall. "Lady Maroot, how may I be of service to you?"

"It's your daughter Michelle," Maroot gestured to the mortal who was in the forbidden realm from mortals in specifically. "I don't know if you recall, but it's against rules to raise a powerless mortal in your care since you are a magical being and she is not."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Willow added firmly.

"Please don't punish her, please." Michelle begged.

"SILENCE!" Maroot yelled which made the room shake slightly.

Michelle hid behind her adoptive mother.

"You broke a rule..." Willow remarked. "You must be punished. You must meet in court and be turned into a cat for 100 years for your misdeed."

"No!" Michelle begged. "Please, don't punish my mother!"

"She is not your mother," Maroot sneered. "Prepare to be taken away to a proper mortal household, you orphan."

"No!" Michelle cried before hugging her adoptive mother.

Mally hugged Michelle back. "Can't we work something out?" she begged. 

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules..." Maroot glared. 

"Now, let's look up your biological parents to find out a suitable home for you..." Willow took out a leaf from a small plant, though she did look sorry for the poor girl. 

"'Name: Michelle Gaither'," the leaf spoke, revealing Michelle's family tree. "'Adoptive Parents: Malovea Youngblood and Chester Gaither, a witch and a wizard. Biological Parents: Rosemary Hardle and Thomas Kramer, a mortal and a dream-bender'."

"Wait, dream-bender?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Dream-Bender?" Maroot asked. "Michelle, your father was a magical creature?"

"I guess so..." Michelle shrugged, she didn't know much about her biological father since he never knew she was born.

"Hmm... Give us a moment alone to talk about this." Willow said.

Mally and Michelle then went to sit down. Maroot summoned her son and dear friend into her office to talk about this.

"Well, Michelle is technically a magical creature, but the dream-bending gene skips a generation..." Willow commented.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have powers like her dad!" Drell stepped in, interrupting them. "I say we turn HER into a mouse for 100 years!"

"No! We are not doing that!" Maroot scolded.

"Yes, Mother..." Drell hid under his mother's desk like a coward.

"Michelle technically is a magical creature, even if her powers skipped over her..." Willow said to Maroot. 

"Yes, but Michelle is powerless while Malovea is not..." Maroot replied.

"If we send her to a mortal orphanage, we don't know if anyone will adopt her or not." Willow said.

"Hmm.... How did Malovea gain her custody?" Maroot asked.

"After Michelle was born, her biological mother left the hospital and there was a list of people to adopt her," Willow explained from the records she had. "Malovea and her husband were at the very top of the list and the only family that showed up to raise her as their own child after their first daughter started her first year of high school."

"So then, there's no other family we can send her to." Maroot said.

"What're you saying?" Drell glared to his mother.

"We'll have to let Malovea raise Michelle then." Maroot finalized.

"Agreed." Willow nodded.

Drell lowly growled, looking like he didn't want that to happen.

 

Maroot glanced at her son, she then took out her wand and turned Drell into a pig. She then bent down and picked him up, going out the back door and placed Drell into a pigpen with a bigger pig who was already inside, she then went back to her office to finalize the deal.

"Hey, son." the bigger pig snorted.

"Hey, Dad." Drell replied.

"So, what did you do?" His father asked.

"I was being a smart aleck again..." Drell mumbled.

"Drell, what have we told you?" Warwick sighed. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

Drell scoffed. "That's easy for Skippy's parents say..."

"Just next time think before you talk." Warwick groaned.

"Isn't thinking a dangerous pastime?" Drell asked, sounding like a wisecrack again.

"Do you wanna stay as a pig?" Warwick asked.

"No, sir..." Drell mumbled.

"You've been really mouthy lately..." Warwick said, trying to be assertive, but could never measure up to his wife who was the head of all witches.

 

Back in Maroot's Office...

"All right, Malovea, since your adoptive daughter is technically a magical creature, she may stay in your custody." Maroot finalized.

"Thank you, Mrs. Maroot, you won't regret it." Mally smiled.

"I certainly hope not..." Maroot gave a nod.

Willow also nodded with a small smile, then checked the time. "Excuse me, Maroot, but I must meet my husband and son from King Arthur's castle."

"Very well, Willow, off you go then." Maroot nodded to her oldest and dearest friend.

Willow then left, passing three weird sisters who stayed in the shadows as she went to pick up her husband.

 

"Who are those three ladies?" Michelle asked after noticing the three weird sisters.

Mally looked worried. "Erm... Come along, dear, we better go..."

"But who are they?" Michelle asked, still wanting to know.

"They are not important..." Mally continued to walk off with her adoptive daughter, very glad that she was still able to raise her.

*End of Flashback*

 

Michelle sighed a little, strongly remembering that day as if it were only yesterday.

"Wow, Mom..." Cherry replied.

"Yeah that day was intense." Michelle sighed.

"Sounds it..." Cherry commented. "By the way, what was with that leaf thing?"

"It's a little hard to explain for right now," Michelle replied. "Well, I'm glad you all got there safely and I hope you find your cousin soon, it shouldn't be too hard. Gabby told me that they have a cottage in the woods."

"Cool," Cherry said. "Do you happen to know where exactly, Mom?" she then asked.

"I kind of forgot the directions." Michelle replied sheepishly.

Cherry sighed, slightly rolling her eyes. "You remember Grandma winning custody over you and you forget where my cousin lives?"

Michelle didn't like that tone. "I'm sorry, Cherry, but my memory is not what it used to be!"

Cherry scoffed. "There's a shock..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that, young lady!" Michelle scolded.

"What?" Cherry glanced at her mother.

"Now, I don't find this tone funny and it's not cute either..." Michelle sounded firm now.

"What did I do!?" Cherry folded her arms. 

"Call me back when you get your attitude adjusted..." Michelle hung up sharply.

"MOM!" Cherry called, then sighed as her mother's image faded away.

"What did you do?" Atticus asked after getting ready for the day.

"I don't know!" Cherry shrugged, sounding like she honestly didn't know. "Mom just got mad at me..."

"You had to do something." Atticus came to her side.

Cherry sighed and got up from her spot and decided to get ready too. "I didn't do anything."

"Did you use a tone she didn't like?" Atticus asked.

"That's what she said, but I don't think I did anything wrong..." Cherry shrugged, then decided to go to the bathroom now.

'Hmm... Cherry would never bad mouth or snark at her mom... Something must be wrong... But what?' Atticus thought to himself.

'What do you think?' Evil Atticus's voice asked him through thought.

"Huh?" Atticus looked around, not noticing that voice was coming from his own head. "Who said that?"

'Who do you think, Detective?' Evil Atticus's voice asked.

Atticus glared. "Are you my evil counterpart or something?"

"Oh, give the smart boy a prize!" Evil Atticus mocked his good counterpart.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus groaned.

Evil Atticus laughed.

"What do you want?" Atticus rolled his eyes.

"You and me fused." Evil Atticus said.

"Look, if you're gonna try to turn me evil, it isn't gonna work!" Atticus growled. 

Drell was coming down the hall, he was about to greet Atticus, but then stopped and stepped back, hiding behind the wall corner as Atticus was mentally arguing with his evil self.

"Oh, really, why?" Evil Atticus asked.

"I saw what's going to happen if you do," Atticus glared. "In a vision."

"Or do you?" Evil Atticus laughed. 

"I do!" Atticus firmly pouted.

"Prove it." Evil Atticus taunted and challenged.

"I was seen fighting off Drell to make sure he didn't get in the way of stopping Wendy being sucked into a portal." Atticus said.

"How do you know your vision will come true?" Evil Atticus asked.

"My visions always come true, but I'll find a way to stop it!" Atticus glared. "You won't be able to stop me!"

Evil Atticus merely laughed. "The witching hour has begun... Prepare for your doom!"

"Are you really referring to me or to yourself?" Atticus asked with a smirk.

"Oh, very funny, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh..." Evil Atticus scoffed. 

"You won't win..." Atticus said, determined.

"We'll see about that..." Evil Atticus's voice said before disappearing and fading away for now.

"Yes, we will..." Atticus huffed in return.

Once the evil counterpart was gone, Atticus stayed where he was knowing that Drell was close by. "You can come out now..." he told the warlock.

Drell casually strode over with a small, lackadaisical smile. "Sleep well, son?" he asked casually, not referring to himself as the father of the boy since he was not.

"Yeah, and you can already tell I was talking to my evil counterpart." Atticus said.

"Heh..." Drell chuckled. "Yeah... Sounds like an annoying little twerp, huh?"

Atticus glanced to Drell, but then merely shrugged, unsure how to respond to that.

"Well, I know you can beat him," Drell smiled positively to him. "I believe in you... I always have."

"Thanks, Dad," Atticus said before realizing what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

Drell chuckled, trying to hide how touched that made him feel and folded his arms. "Erm... No problem, Atticus..."

"You don't mind?" Atticus asked.

'Don't be honest, it might creep him out, remember how you would sweet talk Dad whenever Mom wasn't around...' Drell's conscience told him, then he spoke up verbally. "Just be careful next time, K?"

"Um, okay." Atticus smiled.

"Come 'ere, you!" Drell put Atticus in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed.

"What?" Drell laughed as he playfully 'bullied' the boy.

"Let me go!" Atticus laughed.

"Hmm.... No, I don't think I will..." Drell laughed.

"You better let me go or else I start lifting you up." Atticus playfully threatened.

"Fiiiine, you're such a buzz kill..." Drell mockingly whined, then let go of him with a smile.

"Sucker!" Atticus smirked playfully before lifting up the strong warlock.

"Double-Cross!" Drell called out with a laugh, but pretended to look scared. 

Hilda was now walking down the hall and she stood, leaning against the wall with her arms folded and gave a smirk like a mother would with her husband and son wrestling each other or having a good bond fun time and where that's what Atticus and Drell did after he put the strong warlock back on the ground.

"I can tell you're gonna be a teacher's pet when I become a gym teacher officially." Drell chuckled.

"So, you're gonna be the new coach for Canterlot High then?" Atticus asked.

"Yup," Drell nodded. "After I officially pack up and get ready to move in with Hilda, I'll be the new teacher in Canterlot High, I also hear Edward's gonna let Sabrina go to school there too so you can all be together."

"Cool." Atticus said while now getting ready to use pile-driver.

"Yeah, should be." Drell smiled.

Atticus then got ready to attack him.

However, Drell jumped out of the way and made Atticus run into the wall, causing him to laugh. "Oh, surely you don't think I'd fall for that!" He then saw that Atticus was a fake before getting attacked by the real one right into and through a wall.

"I am going to kill you!" Drell growled with a glare, though he was obviously only being playful.

"Boys..." Hilda rolled her eyes and shook her head as she wandered off.

Casper was making breakfast for the guests and tried to be quick until his uncles would wake up and start bossing him around like he was more of their slave than their nephew. He even made extra plates of food for his uncles and when he felt the house shake a bit, he decided to go up and check on his guests.

Hilda was walking, then ran into the friendly ghost child. "Whoa!"

"Whoa!" Casper was surprised himself, then chuckled nervously. "Oh... Excuse me, Miss... Is everything all right up here?"

"Yeah, just Drell and Atticus being... Well... Drell and Atticus..." Hilda giggled.

"Huh?" Casper before he heard a crash through the wall and saw Atticus on top of Drell smiling victorious.

"I challenge you to arm-wrestling next." Drell playfully glared.

"I accept your challenge." Atticus playfully smirked.

"Do they always do that?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for Drell," Hilda smiled. "He's always wanted a little buddy to do the things he likes to do with him, but Skippy is super sensitive... Speaking of Skippy, I wonder how he's doing in the other realm..."


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in the Supernatural Realm...

Skippy was on the couch and watching a magic mirror, switching the wires to cable so he could watch TV Shows and not everybody else all the time, he was fine, but he really missed Drell. Penelope was wearing a black leather outfit that looked like a punk rocker outfit and she was about to go out the door. Skippy was about to speak, but then remembered he sold his voice.

"Goin' out," Penelope got in his face. "If I can't, just say something."

Skippy gave Penelope a look, that was very rude and disrespectful for her to say. He then took out his whiteboard and wrote on it, handing it to her.

"'That was very rude, you're starting to act like your father'," Penelope read aloud, then shoved the board back. "Takes one to know one."

Skippy gaped in horror to her, then stood in front of the door and folded his arms, refusing to move.

"Hey, Uncle Skippy, something shiny!" Penelope pointed in a random direction.

Skippy looked away, only for Penelope to be able to escape out the front door. After realizing he didn't see something shiny, he looked to see that he was tricked and groaned and then decided to pay a certain female gargoyle a visit. Penelope giggled as she escaped. Skippy locked the door behind him and transported himself to Manhattan. 

He folded his arms as he sat on top of a building and tapped his foot in the air as he waited for the sun to go fully down so the stone gargoyles would awaken. As soon as the sun went down, the stoned gargoyles came to life. The winged demons stretched and came to life.

"Oh, Skippy..." the female gargoyle smiled to him.

Skippy smiled back to her, stroking some of her hair behind her ear since that was how gargoyles kissed.

"So, why the sudden visit?" The female gargoyle smiled.

Skippy quietly sighed, then took out his coat and reached into his pocket and took out a small handheld heart-shaped box and opened it up to show a flame burning.

"Your old flame is burning for me?" the female gargoyle asked.

Skippy smiled proudly and nodded, his eyes twinkling as he was very much in love with her.

"Wait, Skippy are... Are you asking me to marry you?" The female gargoyle asked with a smile.

Skippy then put the flame away back in his pocket, covering the flame so he wouldn't catch himself on fire, then took out the ring box and opened it up to show a very rare and prized gemstone that glowed brighter than the night moon. He then scooted his legs underneath him and he got down on one knee and held the gargoyle's hand. This caused for the female gargoyles eyes to water up while smiling. Skippy smiled back, then held out his arms. The female gargoyle tackled him into a hug, being much bigger and stronger than him. Skippy smiled, both joyful and nervous due to how tight her hug was.

While that was going on, Atticus and Drell began to get themselves ready to arm wrestle.

"Can't you guys go one day without trying to kill each other?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Hilda smiled admirably to Drell as she held their fists. "Do not interrupt Drell's masculinity."

"Oh, brother..." Cherry scoffed.

"Get ready to lose, kid." Drell smirked.

"Oh, I'm not the one that will be losing." Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" Drell glared.

"My boys~..." Hilda giggled, then let go of their hands so they could wrestle.

Drell and Atticus then growled to each other as they started to arm-wrestle.

Casper checked on the pancakes and bacon, wearing a little chef's hat. "Almost done." he then smiled.

The arm-wrestling match went on for a while until in the end Atticus was able to overpower the strong warlock. Drell then had his other hand under the table and zapped his pointer finger against Atticus's arm. Atticus suddenly lost control and power over his arm, allowing Drell to win.

"I WIN!" Drell stood tall and proud.

"Cheater!" Atticus glared. "You used your magic!"

"How's that feel, huh?" Drell nudged him, reminding him of their little encounter earlier when Atticus tricked him with a copy.

"Okay, fine, I guess I deserved that." Atticus smiled after getting up and extending his right hand to the strong warlock for a hand shake.

"Whoa, I am not falling for that again, I am not stupid!" Drell walked off with a cocky smile.

Cherry came into the kitchen, rubbing her stomach.

"Aren't I, Cherry?" Drell wrapped his arm around her. "I'm not stupid, huh?"

"No, sir..." Cherry blinked in surprise.

Atticus stayed in his position, knowing that Drell would want to shake his hand and would possibly be in for a surprise. Cherry saw where this was going due to Drell and Atticus's relationship.

"Casper, I'm starved, when's breakfast?" Drell demanded.

"Soon!" Casper promised.

Drell began to wait impatiently and after just 30 seconds, he couldn't take it any more and decided to shake Atticus's hand. As soon as the strong warlock grabbed Atticus's hand to shake it, he decided to surprise him a bit by lift him up with just that one hand.

"See, now I knew that was gonna happen!" Drell replied, casually, not so scared of Atticus lifting anymore since he was used to it. 

"You're not surprised?" Atticus pouted. "Shoot!"

"So, when are you two gonna have kids?" Cherry asked.

Hilda frowned, she sniffled and started crying.

"Hilda?" Cherry frowned.

Drell gripped Cherry by her collar after he got free. "What did you say to her!?"

"Nothing! Honest!" Cherry got nervous.

Atticus lifted Drell even higher away from Cherry before he let go do to Atticus's forceful lift. "Calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean to make Hilda upset." he then said.

Cherry was shivering now, Drell was one of the few people who actually scared her. Drell glared to Atticus, then calmed himself down. Atticus set Drell down and dusted him clean.

"You tiny little Wiccans are always so annoying..." Drell mumbled.

"I heard that," Atticus said. "Now Cherry, what did you say to Hilda to make her upset?"

"I just asked when she and Drell were gonna start having kids." Cherry explained.

Drell face-palmed and groaned. "Oh, I know why..."

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

Drell sighed. "You remember at our wedding, Zelda said Hilda had three days to conceive a child otherwise she would never be able to afterward?"

The others nodded.

"That time expired," Drell explained. "If Hilda and I do anything, whether by nature or magic, we can NEVER have any children EVER."

"Oh, my..." Atticus said.

"Didn't you guys have a child though?" Cherry asked.

Drell glared to her, growling since she was responsible for Hilda crying, but he did not try to hurt her this time. Cherry ducked down again.

"So, you guys did have a kid or not?" Atticus asked. "I'm confused..."

"Sorta..." Drell explained. "Hilda wanted another one after this happened, but... The time expired... We did have a daughter, but someone took her away from us... We don't even know where she is now, who took her, and why, but we hope someday to find her..."

"Wait, what color were her eyes?" Atticus asked.

Drell put his hands to his face, struggling to remember. "She had dark green hair, it looked black from afar, but in a light, her hair looked black like mine... She was so beautiful and full of life!"

"We haven't been away from each other that long," Cherry said. "Are witches born quicker than mortals?"

"Yes!" Drell nodded. "Unless they have mortal blood... But yes... She loved her snakes and spiders..." 

Atticus hummed, deeply in thought as Casper then served them breakfast. Cherry held out her arms to give Drell a hug. Drell looked to her, then grabbed her tightly and cried.

"Drell, you're hugging me too tight!" Cherry squeaked.

"I'm just so emotional!" Drell sniffled.

Cherry tried to get free, slowly turning blue. "Again... You plus me equals PAIN!"

Drell realized that he was hugging her too tightly.

Cherry coughed and gagged. "Drell...." she wheezed weakly. "All I can see is darkness... And there's a bright light..."

Drell then let's her go so she wouldn't die.

Cherry fell flat to the floor and gasped for air. "Why is it whenever I'm around this guy, I just end up in pain or humiliation?"

"I have no idea." Patch said.

Drell tried to sort himself out once Casper showed up.

"I hope you guys like the breakfast I made." Casper smiled.

"Thanks, Casper." Cherry said.

The others gave thanks as they were starting to eat. Angel, Scamp, and Patch came in, yawning and sretching.

"Nothing could ruin this breakfast." Hilda smiled.

"Oh, yes it can..." Cherry remembered the first time she had breakfast here.

The house shook slightly and three familiar ghosts came down, ready to eat.

"Looks like they're ready for breakfast." Atticus said, unfazed from the Ghostly Trio.

Cherry groaned slightly. Casper gave his uncles their breakfast and of course, Fatso took more than his brothers Stinky and Stretch did.

"Well, we can definitely see which of them eats more than the others." Atticus said before continuing to eat the breakfast on his plate.

"You better eat fast before he gets ninths." Cherry warned.

"Sheesh..." Mo muttered as she ate up.

And where luckily, all of them ate up all of their breakfast before the fat ghost could eat any of theirs.

"Aww..." Fatso frowned since they ate before he could get anything.

"That was some breakfast." Atticus smiled.

Casper smiled to his friends.

"Okay, I think we should move out now to look for Wendy." Drell suggested.

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

Cherry sighed a little. "Okay."

With that, they said goodbye and moved out. Casper decided they could use some help and would come to help when he would be ready.

"Okay, Mom said Wendy lives in a cottage in the woods." Cherry told the others.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Patch said. "But just in case, we might need to split up."

Cherry zipped away from Drell's side. "I firmly agree."

"That way, it'll be a much faster way to find her." Patch said.

"We'll go with you." Angel said, referring to herself and Scamp.

"We'll go together." Hilda said as she held Drell's large hand then.

"I think Atticus should come with us while the girls go with the pups." Drell said.

"You really like Atticus, don't you?" Hilda smiled to Drell.

Drell shrugged with an innocent smile.

"I'd be happy to come along, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"Excellent." Drell smiled back.

"Okay, Cherry, Mo, you go with the dogs." Hilda arranged.

"It'll be just like old times, only no annoying dog-catchers." Mo giggled, looking down to Angel.

"Yeah, he always got on my nerves, but he was fun to pick on." Angel smiled.

"I'll say." Mo laughed.

"You guys have been chasing him a long time, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mo folded her arms. "Those were the better days."

"Yeah, before we met the loves of our lives." Angel smiled.

"And finally got a family..." Mo then softly and gently added.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but we still have a little witchling to find." Drell said.

"Come on, guys." Cherry said.

With that, they all split up to look for Wendy, the good little witch. The two teams began to search everywhere in the forest to find the cottage wherever it was. They remembered to stay close in the woods since that was the only thing they knew about Wendy's new home.


	10. Chapter 10

Atticus and Drell even got two boulders out of their way by lifting them both with just hand each and saw the cottage they were looking for.

"Ha!" Drell smirked. "I bet that's the cottage."

"Think we'll meet Hansel and Gretal?" Atticus joked.

Drell glanced at him, forced out a laugh, then walked ahead. "Come on!"

"But first." Atticus said as he took the second boulder from the strong warlock and then chucked the two boulders out into space.

"That better not hit the moon..." Drell said. "I got a date planned for there.... Hilda and I are gonna go up there, we used to date on the moon all the time, it's the most romantic spot for magical creatures."

"I'm sure it won't hit the moon, maybe the sun or just fly off to a different galaxy." Atticus shrugged.

"You better hope so..." Drell said as he was creeping over to the cottage.

Atticus followed after him and the two ducked down and popped their heads up as they looked through one window. There was a lumpy bed shown that belonged to a little girl and an alarm clock was ticking as it was about to ring and wake up the little girl sleeping in the bed.

"Looks like she's about to wake up." Atticus whispered.

"Guh, I hate alarm clocks..." Drell shuddered.

Suddenly, a ringing was heard, making them duck down further. The person who slept in the bed emerged from under the messy covers, showing a cute little blonde girl in red pajamas.

"So, what do we do now?" Atticus whispered.

"Maybe we should let her aunts know we're here..." Drell crawled to the front door.

"Are you sure?" Atticus asked. "Is this right?"

"The question of 'Am I right?' is a rhetorical question because I'm always right!" Drell retorted.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Atticus said.

Drell then stood up and knocked on the front door. There were three adult female voices heard after the ringing of the alarm clock.

One sister answered the door who seemed to have ebony hair that matched her eyes, she recognized Drell instantly and squeaked out of fear. "I didn't know you made house calls!"

"Calm down." Atticus said.

"Hello, Gabby," Drell smiled peacefully. "Are your sisters home?"

"Of course," Gabby nodded. "Um, they aren't in trouble are they?"

"Not at all." Drell folded his arms.

"We're here because of a legend." Hilda said before Cherry, Mo, Patch, Angel, and Scamp arrived.

Drell and Atticus turned in surprise to see them.

"Only cottage in the woods..." Cherry panted as she was slightly out of breath. "Phew..."

"Friends of yours?" Gabby asked.

"More or less..." Drell shrugged with a smile. "May we come in?"

Gabby then walked Drell and the others inside the cottage, then looked to Cherry.

"Hey, Aunt Gabby..." Cherry greeted.

"Hello, dear." Gabby smiled before looking at Atticus and she started to get shivers.

Atticus glanced at Gabby, wondering why she seemed anxious around him. Gert was stirring a cauldron, she had platinum blonde hair with sapphire eyes and Fanny was sitting at the table, she had dark red hair with emerald eyes.

"Please tell me that he's not Drell's son." Gabby whispered to her niece while referring to Atticus.

"No, he's not." Cherry promised.

"Phew!" Gabby breathed in relief.

"Drell has a daughter he didn't know about for a long time though, she's in the other realm with Skippy." Cherry then said.

"Yikes!" Gabby said. "Is she like him?"

"A lot of people say Drell was like her when he was younger," Cherry shrugged. "Sneaky and a mischief maker."

"He was." Gabby nodded.

"You ladies talkin' 'bout me?" Drell smiled, coming between the witch woman and her niece.

"No, of course not!" Gabby said, deeply fearful then.

"You better not be keeping secrets from me because then I'd--" Drell started before he saw Atticus glare at him as if he knew what the strong warlock was going to say next he then smiled nervously. "I'd have to respect your space."

"Wow, thanks, Drell!" Cherry took advantage of the warlock's weakness of Atticus since she was his best friend and all.

"Sure, whatever..." Drell muttered out then, narrowing his eyes to her, but didn't touch her.

Fanny came to a door in the back and knocked on it. "Wendy, darling, are you up yet?"

"Is that where Wendy sleeps?" Patch asked.

"Of course." Fanny replied simply.

"I hope she's not sleeping in again..." Gabby muttered with a small sigh.

"Again?" Atticus asked.

A little blonde girl in a red dress with a hat ran downstairs and she ran into someone on the way.

Cherry yelped and fell down. "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry..." the girl said in a squeaky high voice.

Cherry put her glasses on, then recognized the young witchling. "Oh, Wendy!"

"Yes?" Wendy said, confused of how this girl knew her.

Cherry then stood up and helped the young witchling up. "Um..."

"I'm sorry for knocking you down..." Wendy apologized. "I'm just eager to get outside today!"

"Why?" Cherry tilted her head.

"I'm gonna meet the paper boy..." Wendy smiled.

"Do you have a crush on him or are you trying to make friends with him?" Cherry asked.

"Trying to make friends..." Wendy smiled shyly.

Cherry glanced at her. "Are ya sure?"

"Mm-hmm..." Wendy shuffled her feet, then took her hand. "Come on, you can come meet him!"

Cherry yelped and followed her little cousins while the aunts were now at the cauldron.

Wendy smiled as she carried her wand and a present in one hand and Cherry's hand in the other. "Hurry!"

Cherry looked anxious, but she did follow her little cousin. Luckily, they made it just in time for the paper boy to arrive. Cherry put her hands behind her back as a young boy around Wendy's age was riding on his bike and rang the bell to alert those around him of his arrival.

Wendy smiled and handed the present to the boy. "I got this for you."

"Thanks..." the boy took the present, then heard three wicked cackles.

"Oh, no, please don't let them do this today." Wendy prayed.

"Hm?" Cherry glanced down to her little cousin.

Gert, Gabby, and Fanny took out a white cloth and made from their cauldron that looked like a glowing snot ball and then launched it over to the boy. The paper boy was then hit instantly and the newspapers came alive and started to attack him and chase him away. Wendy was very angry with her aunts for doing such a thing. So she decided to turn the tables on her aunts by using her magic on the newspapers and pointed her wand from the newspapers to her aunts. Two of the aunts backed out and one was being spanked and whacked with the newspapers.

"Now that's hard copy." Gabby whispered to Gert as Fanny was being punished.

Gert laughed with Gabby.

The paper boy was still riding away however and had run over his present. "Weirdos, you're all weirdos!" he called as he rode back into town.

Atticus so wanted to hit that boy with something for what he called Cherry's little cousin and aunts.

Wendy stormed right back into the cottage and Cherry followed after. "No wonder I don't have any friends!" she glared to her aunts in accusatory. 

"Oh, sweetheart..." Hilda pouted to the poor witchling in a maternal tone of voice.

"Why did you guys do that!?" Cherry glared to her aunts.

"I agree, why did you three do that?" Atticus glared. "You three are as bad as the Ghostly Trio!"

"Well, I don't like the way he flings our paper..." Fanny commented.

"Well, then just tell him!" Wendy folded her arms.

"Talk to the hand, 'cuz the witches ain't listenin'." Fanny mocked.

"Would you like to be turned into a mouse!?" Atticus glared.

"I think he's almost turning into a new version of you." Hilda whispered to her husband.

"Is that good or bad?" Drell grinned nervously. 

"Horrifying!" Cherry answered.

"Not all bad." Hilda assured him.

"Traumatizing!" Cherry continued. "Absolutely a nightmare! Hell has come to Earth, life will become death, CATS AND DOGS LIVING TOGETHER MASS HYSTERIA!"

A frying pan appeared and landed right on top of Cherry's head just to calm her down.

Cherry slowly blinked from the pan and she took a calm breath. "Almost lost my cool there..."

"Like you had any to begin with." Drell mocked.

"Are you wanting Atticus to glare you again?" Patch asked Drell with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, don't judge me, it's in my nature." Drell glanced back at the puppy.

"Fine." Patch said.

Drell lightly chuckled in victory. He then saw Patch smirk, giving him chills. 

"Are you going to be okay, Wendy?" Cherry asked softly and gently.

"No, they're being unfair!" Wendy pouted, folding her arms firmly at her magical trainers/legal guardians.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Oh, mind your own business." Fanny sneered at Atticus.

"Yeah!" Gert agreed.

"You mess with her, you mess with me because since Wendy is Cherry's little cousin, she's like a sister to me!" Atticus glared at the witch aunts while referring to Cherry when he said that.

"You're my cousin?" Wendy asked Cherry.

"Oh, I haven't mentioned that?" Cherry replied nonchalantly. "My bad..."

"Yep, it's true." Patch smiled.

"I have a cousin!" Wendy hugged Cherry tightly.

Cherry let her arms out as she wasn't expecting that hug.

"That was a surprise." Atticus said.

"That still doesn't excuse you for what you did!" Wendy then returned her anger to her aunts.

"Oh, Wendy-Poo, wake up and smell the potion," Gert replied. "I mean, we're witches for goodness' sake. We don't explain, we get even."

"You mean like this?" Wendy mocked before taking out her wand and zapping noses with mustaches and glasses on her aunts to make them all look like Groucho Marx and where this was funny to Atticus, Patch, Mo, Angel, Scamp, Cherry, Hilda, Drell, and Wendy.

"Oh," Gert removed her glasses with her sisters. "Little Miss Smarty Bloomers, eh?"

"Makes you love her all the more, huh?" Hilda taunted.

Wendy giggled to that.

"We don't have to love ya, we're family!" Fanny huffed.

"Yeah, we're stuck with ya." Gabby added.

"Oh, come on; even though you all may drive each other crazy, you all love each other." Atticus said to the witch family.

The three witches merely glanced at Atticus, rather annoyed by his conclusion on them raising Wendy.

"Not to worry, ladies," a man in a suit with a mustache said, standing next to another man. "We're gonna take her off your hands."

"Butt out, bozo before I turn you into a newt." Gert threatened.

"Ohh..." the other man walked over. "And here I thought Desmond Spellman said you was gonna be so cooperative."

"Wait, you two work for Desmond Spellman?" Patch asked the two men.

The two men merely smiled evilly which made the triplet witch women look worried since they had mentioned Desmond's name.

"What do we do?" Angel asked Drell.

"We're going to let Atticus handle these two." Drell said.

"Sure, let Atticus do the dirty work." Cherry mumbled.

Drell grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back to whisper in her ear. "Talk trash about me again and I swear, I'm going to throw you off a building and I don't care what Atticus or Patch do to me after!" he then let go of her and firmly frowned.

"D-D-D-Desmond S-S-Spellman?" Gert stuttered as she stood with her sisters.

"Do I look like a speech therapist to you?" the first man asked in a mockery tone.

The three witch women shook their heads nervously. 

"Then why are you stammering?" the man then demanded.

"Leave them alone, you big goon!" Wendy yelled, defending her aunts even if they mocked her.

"Yeah, and start looking into shaving that monkey's tail off your face." Atticus said to the man with a mustache in a mocking way.

Drell cupped his mouth and let out an amused snort to that.

"Ah, I'll take mouthy little witches and a pathetic brat for 500!" the man mocked, making a random Jeopardy reference and took a weapon out which made Gert, Gabby, and Fanny run away in fear. 

"You hit the Daily Double!" the other man added.

Both men took out magic guns and started to shoot glowing blasts at their targets. Atticus grabbed their weapons and crushed them easily thanks to his incredible strength and then let them go and then lifted up the two men. Wendy and her aunts fled away, not seeing that, because they were scared of the enemy men.

"Wise guy, eh?" the men glared at Atticus, even if he did lift them up. 

The men then dropped down and shoved Atticus out of the way. Atticus glared and was going after them as they tried to capture Wendy and her aunts. Wendy escaped from the men however and the men decided to try to get her, allowing the triplet women to get their broomsticks to fly away.

"Atticus, quick, use your magic to make those two trip!" Mo suggested.

"Stand back, Wendy." Atticus warned.

Wendy did a back flip and grabbed her wand. "Oh, gosh, where are my manners?" she mocked the invading men. "Make yourselves at home!" she then zapped her wand and trapped them in a iron cage. 

"Of all the witches in the world, we had to get one with a sense of humor." the mustached man sneered.

The triplet witches urged for their niece to go over to them so they could all get away safely, showing that they were concerned for her.

"Might as well get going before those two get out." Atticus shrugged.

The mustached man tried to bend the bars, he was able to, but he and the other man were not out yet.

"Uh-Oh," Wendy didn't expect that. "Someone's been working out!"

"Go on, sweetie, you have to go!" Hilda warned the young witchling.

Wendy then whistled for her broom.

"You and your aunts and everyone else go on ahead, me and Drell will handle these two." Atticus said.

"Be careful, okay?" Drell held Hilda in a comforting and protective way.

"Hey, you!" one man called. "Get back here!"

"Let's not and say we did!" Thelma called back.

Wendy grabbed her broom once it flew into her hands and she left with the others.

"Hey, Drell, which one do you think is the dumb one?" Atticus asked the strong warlock, referring to the two men.

"Oh, is there a difference?" Drell asked with a rather nasty smirk, not to him of course, but mocking the two bad guys.

"I think it's the one with that monkey tail for a mustache." Atticus smirked.

"You're gonna get it now!" the mustached man grabbed Drell's arm.

"Get your hands off me, you damned, dirty ape!" Drell said before shoving the man against the wall with brute force.

"Oh, yeah, what are you two going to do about it?" The second man asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask that." Atticus said while cracking his fingers.

"Ready, Atticus?" Drell asked as he looked dark and serious.

"Ready!" Atticus nodded.

"Let's do this." Drell grinned down to him.

"Bring it on, you two won't be able to catch us both off--" The man with a mustache started after getting off the wall.

"Is that so, ladies?" Drell smirked darkly.

"Yeah, and we're not ladies, we're guys!" the other man retorted.

Drell glanced to him, then tilted his head. "I'm gonna take a guess you're not very bright, eh?"

"Hey!" The other man growled.

"Let's send these two flying into a mountain already." Atticus said.

"Going our way?" Drell grabbed the dumber man by his collar and lifted him up.

"What's that supposed to--?" The man with a mustache was about to asked.

Atticus grabbed the man with a mustache and lifted him up. "Ready to send these two flying, Drell?"

"Let's do it, little buddy!" Drell smiled to Atticus.

Atticus and Drell then began to spin the two men around a few times before letting them go, sending the two men flying straight into a mountain. The men yelled out as they were now flying in the air.

Drell popped his head out the window. "Ooh, I hope the others make it out okay up there..."

"Me too, but we better catch up with them just to be sure." Atticus said.

"Come on, kiddo!" Drell smirked, hopping out the window and walked off.

Atticus joined up with him before the two of them were lifted up by magic thanks to the witch trio and their niece.

"Whoa, hey, HEY!" Drell didn't like suddenly floating.

The witch triplets giggled as they made him fly up with him.

"I wonder why those guys are after Wendy?" Gabby thought out loud.

"Ask her!" Gert firmly replied.

"I don't even know who they are!" Wendy chimed in.

"It's because of a legend!" Patch told them.

"What legend?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, what do you know?" Gert glared at the Dalmatian puppy. "Do you even know who Desmond Spellman is? He's trouble and Wendy got us into it!"

"Yeah, Wendy, it's all your fault!" Fanny mocked.

"Thanks a heap!" Gabby finished, sarcastically.

"We'll tell you all about the legend on our way to a town possibly close by." Atticus said.

"Where you headed, ladies?" Hilda asked her fellow aunts.

"Someplace far, far away..." Zelma replied. "Wherever our brooms will carry us, we just can't go back home for a while with Desmond Spellman out there...."


	11. Chapter 11

Atticus and Patch began to tell the trio witches and Wendy all about the legend. Hilda was still worried, this was the cause of her own brother's evil twin after all. While flying to the next town, the trio of witches and Wendy were told everything about the legend. They ended up in a hotel and took their land, going inside.

"And that's the legend." Atticus said, finishing telling them.

"What do you know anyway, boy?" Gert asked.

"Drell." the others said.

Drell yelled out and landed in the middle of the ground. Cherry covered her mouth, quietly snickering.

"I will haunt you in your nightmares." Drell threatened.

Cherry gulped and stepped back.

"Now help me up!" Drell then demanded.

Cherry nodded and tried to pick him up, struggling slightly due to how much bigger and stronger he was than her.

'There he goes again... Bullying you...' Evil Cherry said in her good counterpart's head. 'Finish him off!'

"Here, let me help you with that." Atticus said before coming over to his best friend's side and then bent down and lifted up Drell and then placed his feet back on the ground.

"Thanks..." Cherry breathed out, rather weakly.

"Yeah, thanks." Drell added.

"No problem." Atticus said.

"Now then, where are we?" Drell asked.

"Looks like a hotel." Cherry said.

Drell looked at her.

"What?" Cherry looked back.

"What's a hotel?" Drell asked.

"It's basically a building with many rooms that comes with room service, cable, a pool outside, and massages, but as every mortal knows, hotels aren't free and neither is anything we order from room service." Atticus said.

"Ah..." Drell nodded then and folded his arms. "We have those in the other realm, but they're not called hotels for some reason, I think they call them bungalows..."

"Kinda the same thing." Hilda told her husband.

"Makes sense." Drell smiled then.

There were many mortals who appeared to be on vacation and had overly friendly smiles. When Wendy saw the mortal couples together, this made her frown.

"Are you okay, honey?" Cherry asked her little cousin in a hushed tone of voice.

"I wish I had friend, maybe even a boyfriend." Wendy sighed.

"Oh, it's okay..." Cherry gave her a small hug. "Maybe you will someday..."

Wendy sighed. "Nobody can be as lonely as me... Even YOU have friends..."

"Oh, I know someone who might know how you feel..." Cherry hinted, but didn't fully say because she wasn't sure if she would even run into the friendly ghost again, but maybe if she did, she could introduce Wendy to him.

"Aren't you ladies a little old to be trick-or-treating?" an elderly woman walked between the witch sisters.

'I hope they don't take offense to that.' Patch thought to himself.

Unfortunately they did...

"This cannot end well..." Hilda muttered, knowing how Wendy's aunts would react, it was common for a witch outside of the supernatural realm.

"Excuse me?" Fanny snorted in offense.

"If it weren't for those hats, you'd be totally pointless." the woman seemed to mock with a laugh.

"That was cold..." Cherry frowned.

"You three can use your magic on her." Atticus whispered to the witch trio.

"Libbity!" the three witches raised their fingertips to punish the woman.

"STOP!" Wendy protested however. "We're in hiding, remember?"

"She's got a point, ladies." Drell agreed.

The witch trio then frowned and put their hands down in defeat.

"Can we at least punish that lady?" Atticus asked.

"Now, now, keep calm and let karma finish it..." Cherry said, then went to the concierge as he tapped at his computer. "Excuse me, sir, my relatives and I would like a couple of cabins to--"

"I'm very sorry, young lady," the man replied, not seeming to mean it though. "But I just gave my last cabin to that woman." he then pointed behind her.

Cherry looked over and saw the rather crude woman who smirked and held up her key like she was being smug about that. 

"You mean, you don't have any more vagrancies--I mean, vagran-vagrancies-vac-vac--you don't have any rooms here?" Fanny asked, having a hard time finding the right word.

"Not unless that woman decides to move out." the concierge replied.

"May I punish that woman and make her move out?" Atticus whispered to Drell and the others.

Wendy still protested, but her aunts tried to silence her and hold her back.

"Well..." Drell studied the woman, then frowned as she got childish and held the key in her mouth just to rub it in their faces. "Yeah, okay."

"Perfect." Atticus whispered with an evil-like smile before going over to the woman.

The woman kept making funny faces and acting like a spoiled brat rather than a grown woman.

"What is that lady's deal?" Cherry glared slightly.

The woman then got grabbed by Atticus being pulled behind a wall. The witchly trio cackled rather wickedly and eagerly as the woman was going to get her just desserts. Patch decided to take a look of Atticus and the woman to see how this would play out. And where he saw Atticus threatening the woman that if she didn't move out he would hurt her in so many ways that she would need to be put into a cemetery and where no one would believe her story even if she told anyone about his threat and he would also haunt her in her nightmares if she didn't move out.

The woman came back, looking incredibly and sickly pale and went over to the front desk, shaking slightly from fright. "I've changed my mind... Goodbye..." she uttered out, sounding like she was close to having a mental breakdown from Atticus's 'persuasion'.

Atticus came back with Patch to Drell and the others with a successful smirk.

"It looks like our last cabin is open after all." The concierge said.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." Drell ruffled up his hair.

"Bell hop, please!" the concierge said after ringing his desk's bell.

A bell hop then came to collect their bags. They then went out and explored the various mortals as they were having a happy and carefree time during their stay.

"You know, you guys could try to blend in a little," Hilda suggested to Wendy and her aunts. "I mean, look at me and Zelly, we pass as mortals all the time, especially when we took Sabrina in after Diane and Edward's divorce."

"We'll teach you everything you need to know, for starters no magic." Atticus said.

"No magic!?" the witch sisters shrieked.

"Are you mad!?" Gabby glanced at Atticus.

"Mortals don't do magic." Cherry replied. "You can use magic to change your clothes for now, but that's it."

"Oh, very well..." Gert sighed. "Wardrobe change!" she called before going to zap some clothes for her sisters and herself.

"But only in private so no one sees you using magic and be careful if you do use magic in public." Atticus warned.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Gert glared at Atticus.

Drell got in her face. "This boy is like a son to me, so you do what he says or else it'll look ugly on your records!"

"Oh, fine," Gert pouted. "We'll do what he tells us to do."

"Good..." Drell grinned darkly.

Cherry snickered that someone else was getting punished by Drell.

Drell glanced at her, then nudged her into the pool, making a small splash. "Oops!"

Atticus gave Drell a little push into the pool, thanks to his strength.

"WAH!" Drell splashed into the pool next to Cherry.

Cherry popped her head out and spit out the water, accidentally into his face. "Uh-Oh... I hear Jaws music..."

Atticus helped Cherry out of the pool before Drell could do anything. Cherry halfway smiled to him.

Hilda shook her head at the witch sisters' choices for clothes and zapped them something a little different and special so they wouldn't stick out so horribly.

Wendy put herself in red overalls, a cute little red hat, a short-sleeved white shirt, white socks, and red and white sneakers. "I be witchin'!" she then smiled at her new outfit.

"Perfect choice, Wendy." Patch whispered with a smile.

The witch sisters glared at their niece, thinking she dressed kind of foolishly. Hilda then zapped the three sisters and put them in matching dresses that were different colors with pumps and even gave them necklaces. Atticus grabbed a towel from inside and gave it to Cherry.

Cherry shook herself dry, but she took the towel and dried off then. "So, now what?"

"Let's go find our cabins." Hilda suggested.

CHerry then shrugged. "Good enough for me."

With that, they left the pool ground and went to find their cabin as there were two boys outside of theirs and secretly watching them.

"Did you ever get the sneaky feeling that you were being watched?" Scamp asked.

"It's not a catcher, is it?" Mo asked, very alert right now.

A boy ran over and stopped Wendy in her tracks. "Hi, I'm Josh, you've probably heard of me." he smiled to her, very friendly.

"I'm Wendy," the witchling introduced herself. "When'd you get here?"

The others smiled, perhaps this boy could be Wendy's first friend.

'Please let this boy be nice.' Atticus thought to himself.

Patch, Scamp, and Angel had other feelings about this boy they didn't seem to like him.

"'Bout a week ago." Josh conversed with Wendy, seeming nice so far anyway.

"Do you like it?" Wendy smiled hopefully.

"Not a lot... Until now..." Josh said before flashing her a smile.

Wendy giggled shyly. Patch, Angel, and Scamp began barking at Josh, sensing there was something wrong about him. Gert zapped her magic and made the post that Josh was leaning on, disappear and made him fall flat on the ground. Wendy glared to her aunt for once again, meddling in her social life. The puppies glared at Josh and snarled to make him go away and where he thought it was cute that these pups were acting so brave, but then got a little freaked out when Patch lifted him up. Angel and Scamp gave very deathly looks as well.

"What's your problems!?" Josh glanced at the puppies.

"Leave Wendy alone, me, Angel, and Patch know exactly what kind of person you really are." Patch growled, not caring he just spoke.

Josh narrowed his eyes slightly, getting over his shock of Patch speaking. "I was being nice!"

"Wendy is a nice and kind-hearted girl and shouldn't be taken advantage of." Patch growled at him, already knowing what the boy was thinking of doing in the future.

"What do you know, you're just a mutt?" Josh scoffed.

"He knows a lot more than you'll ever know in your lifetime!" Angel got in his face.

The only thing Josh heard from Scamp and Angel were puppy barks which kind of annoyed him now.

"You better stay away from Wendy or else!" Patch snarled menacingly.

"Alright, alright, whatever." Josh scoffed.

"And lose the attitude..." Patch narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Josh glared.

Patch decided to put him down then start barking to make it look to people like Josh was yelling at an innocent puppy. Angel and Scamp saw what happened, so they smirked.

"Get lost, you dumb dog!" Josh glared.

The people then stared, horrified and surprised at the boy picking on a poor little puppy.

"No, you don't understand!" Josh looked back, trying to defend himself. "This dog was talking and he was picking me up!"

Patch began to whimper while limping, looking like Josh had hurt him.

"Oh, that poor puppy!" a woman cooed, then glared to Josh. "You should be ashamed of yourself, young man!"

Atticus saw what Patch did there, but decided to not say anything until they were alone. Drell looked Atticus and put his finger to his mouth to shush the boy so Patch's idea could work. Atticus did just that and where Patch's idea worked like a charm.

"I swear, this dog talked to me and started to threaten me!" Josh tried to convince the people, but many of the adults were either simply disgusted or thought the boy was just delusional and making up excuses.

Patch limped right over to Atticus to let everyone know he was his owner.

"Oh, my poor Patch!" Atticus comforted his puppy, then winked only to him as he played on a frightened owner facade to the crowd. "You poor thing, I can't believe what some people would do to man's best friend."

Patch winked back to him as they acted to get Josh into trouble.

"Yeah, some people out there can just be so cruel." Drell said.

"Come along, boys," Hilda cooed. "I'll make some nice hot chocolate."

"Lady, you believe me, don't you!?" Josh ran over. "That one lady was a witch and those dogs threatened me!"

"That's enough out of you!" Hilda scolded like a mother. "Go over to your cabin and think about what you've done!"

"B-But...!" Josh was about to protest.

"No, buts!" Hilda frowned. "I think you've been watching too many cartoons."

"Yeah, what's next?" Drell shrugged with a chuckle. "A girl who lives in the human world as a teenage girl, but she's secretly a witch?"

"Now, now..." Hilda glanced at her husband slightly.

"You're right," Drell said. "One cartoonish hallucination at a time."

Cherry rolled her eyes at that. Josh gave up and just ran into his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, let's go to our cabin as well, maybe it has something for Patch's paw." Drell said.

Patch whimpered and sniffled.

"Oh, poor doggy woggy..." Hilda scooped up the Dalmatian puppy and nuzzled her nose into his. "You're so poor..."

"Hey, I'm so poor too!" Drell pouted.

"Yes, but right now, Patch needs our attention." Hilda said.

"Aww..." Drell pouted still.

"Oh, grow up!" Hilda punched him playfully.

With that, they all moved into their cabin to 'take care of Patch'.

The moment they were in their cabin alone with the door closed, Patch walked on all four paws, showing he wasn't hurt.

"Nice acting." Atticus laughed, high-fiving his puppy.

"Oh, no, you were the best one!" Patch insisted with a laugh before allowing himself to speak English around everybody else again.

"Why'd you guys try to hurt that boy?" Mo asked Angel and Scamp once she saw Josh looked quite miserable.

"Josh isn't the boy you think he is." Scamp said.

"How do you know?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, I've told you, we dogs have this hidden sense which tells us who's good or bad." Patch replied.

"He just rubs us the wrong way." Scamp added before he started to scratch himself like his father.

"Okay, so what kind of boy is he?" Mo asked, referring to Josh.

Cherry went to find the bathroom.

"Bad." Angel said.

"How bad?" Mo asked.

"You should stay away..." Angel warned. "I don't want you to get hurt, Mo."

Drell saw Cherry wander off, so he quietly snuck up behind her while Atticus and Patch were with Mo, Angel, and Scamp. Atticus saw what Drell was doing and decided to join him just to make sure he didn't try anything.

"That boy uses a girl to his advantage and also doesn't care if that girl was already playing the game, he rudely got in the way." Patch told them, referring to Josh.

"You can already know that?" Mo asked.

"It's a dog thing, Mo," Angel smirked. "You should know, you've been one for about five years."

"Haha..." Mo narrowed her eyes in deadpan.

Cherry was looking around the bathroom, then heard the door shut and lock behind her as she turned to see Drell. "Oh!"

"Hi..." Drell smirked. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Get away from me!" Cherry put her hands up. "I got witch powers now, remember?"

"And if he should mess with you or try to scare you in any way, he'll have to answer to me." Atticus said.

Drell put his ear on the door and heard Atticus. "Oh, hey, Atticus, I'm just giving Cherry some advice."

"Yeah, right..." Cherry folded her arms with a low scowl.

"Drell, I'm serious; leave Cherry alone if you scare her or mess with her in any way, I will turn you into a newt." Atticus threatened.

"Oh, I just wanna make sure the little girl is adjusting okay..." Drell put his hands together and made an angel halo appear above his head.

Atticus had an unimpressed and unfazed face, telling Drell one thing.

"You're not buying this, are ya?" Drell asked with a groan.

"No, I am not." Atticus shook his head.

"Fine..." Drell frowned.

Drell then left the two of them.

"Okay, Cherry, what's up? I don't think I've ever seen you go in and use the bathroom so many times." Atticus said.

"I'm having a woman week..." Cherry seemed to make up.

"Really? So then, this wouldn't have anything to do with an evil counterpart, by any chance?" Atticus asked.

"No." Cherry answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"That means yes, when someone says no too quickly, it means that the answer is really yes." Atticus said.

"Can I have privacy please?" Cherry glanced at him. "I'm in a bathroom, the room with the most privacy!"

"Cherry..." Atticus glanced. "How long have we known each other?"

"Beats me, feels like forever..." Cherry honestly shrugged.

"And within that time, haven't the both of us been honest with each other?" Atticus asked.

"More or less..." Cherry shrugged, but she did admit it in her own way.

"So then, why can't you tell me this time?" Atticus asked.

"Well.. Okay, it's evil counterpart trouble," Cherry gave in. "Mine keeps telling me to use my magic against Drell because all he does is bully me!"

"Well, while I'm around, he won't be bullying you and besides, you do have your witch powers, now you can show him that you're now not to be messed with." Atticus said.

"Sometimes I wanna make him pay for the misery and torment he's put me through!" Cherry smiled rather evilly. "How do you like THEM rotten apples, eh, Drell!?"

"Cherry, snap out of it, don't let your evil counterpart get to you." Atticus said.

"She has a point though..." Cherry folded her arms. "Drell's just a bully... I don't even know why I let Hilda stay with him!"

"Because you know they're meant to be together." Atticus said.

"Aw, bull snot..." Cherry muttered out.

"Remember goodness, friendship, and love will always win no matter what." Atticus said.

"Were you always this soft and mushy?" Cherry glanced at him.

"The good side always wins." Atticus said.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm meant to be good..." Cherry said. "As I got older, I find myself rooting for the bad guys."

"Of course you're meant to be good, you're just going through a phase." Atticus assured her.

"Atticus, I'm dark and depressing," Cherry said. "What good guy would be dark and gloomy all the time, wishing for death?"

"Forte." Atticus reminded her.

"Forte Schmorte," Cherry glanced in deadpan again. "I'm only me."

"If you were truly meant to be bad, then why haven't you done anything bad yet?" Atticus asked.

"Who says I haven't...?" Cherry asked back with clenched teeth.

Atticus looked at her. "What have you done?"

Cherry took out a jar. "I'm going to get Drell to give up his magic again and I was gonna put over myself so I could be more powerful than him."

"No." Atticus said, taking the jar away from her.

"Let go." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Cherry, this isn't like you." Atticus frowned.

"I said let go!" Cherry tried to get the jar back.

"No, I won't, this isn't you." Atticus said.

"If you were really my friend, you'd give that back!" Cherry struggled.

Atticus then unintentionally sang and where it seemed to calm her down, unknown to the boy, he was part Siren. Cherry covered her ears however and squeezed her eyes shut, then she shook her head and calmed down.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I hate it when you're right." Cherry had her eyes shut.

"So then, you won't let what your evil counterpart said get to you?" Atticus asked.

"I'm gonna try..." Cherry said.

"Close enough." Atticus replied.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus then left the room and went back to the others. Cherry was about the same, but the door gently shut.

'Going somewhere...?' Evil Cherry asked from the mirror.

"Go away," Cherry glared back. "I'm not in the mood!"

'Oh, really?' Evil Atticus's voice asked.

"What...?" Cherry glanced back slightly.

'Look in the mirror, genius!' Evil Atticus voice told her.

Cherry glared, but she did that and she saw Atticus's evil counterpart. "Now what?"

"Place your hand on the mirror." Evil Atticus said.

"No..." Cherry stepped back.

"Chicken..." Evil Cherry laughed. "You're just a big fat chicken! I can't believe I'm a copy of you! How pathetic!"

Cherry lowly growled, she then walked over slowly and raised her hand up and pressed it against the glass.

"Okay, NOW!" Evil Atticus told Evil Cherry.

Evil Cherry laughed wickedly, then grabbed onto the good Cherry, pulling her forward into the mirror. Evil Atticus held Cherry back before she could stop her evil counterpart from escaping.

"Thanks, old pal, you've been very helpful..." Evil Cherry grinned darkly before she would replace Cherry in the Mortal Realm.

"No problem." Evil Atticus said.

"Let me go!" Cherry wriggled.

Evil Cherry saluted and stepped through the mirror and laughed.

"No way." Evil Atticus said evilly before letting her go after Evil Cherry went through the mirror.

Cherry struggled to get free, but it was no use. Evil Cherry jumped through the mirror and was now back in the regular world and she put herself in the clothes Cherry had on and left the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, the mirror image disappeared until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wonder if tonight will be a full moon." Patch said.

"What's with you dogs and the full moon?" Hilda asked curiously.

"I'm meaning for Atticus, the full moon might cause him to sing and I'm meaning like merperson Siren sing." Patch whispered to her.

"Oh, I've heard of that..." Hilda smiled then. "I used to know some Sirens..."

"Really?" Patch asked.

"The one I remember was named Miranda..." Hilda tried to think back.

"Well, just to be safe, we better keep him from looking at the moon." Patch said.

"Ah, what's he gonna do?" Drell shrugged.

Cherry walked in the room.

"Ah, Cherry," Drell smiled. "Feeling well?"

"Yes, sorry, I just had to clear my head." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, thanks to a little Siren song." Atticus said.

"Must be a full moon tonight then." Patch commented since Atticus mentioned 'Sirens'.

"Huh?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, nothing." Patch smiled nervously.

Angel yawned and stretched. "You think Wendy and her aunts are adjusting okay?"

"I better check on them..." Hilda volunteered. "I remember when Zelda, Edward, and I first came into this realm, we thought the mortals were the weird ones... And then Edward met Diane and fell head over heels in love with her."

"I'll join you." Atticus said.

"Oh, I dunno, they really should be with another witch who really understands how it feels to be a stranger in a strange world." Hilda insisted.

"I was in the Netherworld my first time and where I felt like a stranger there." Atticus said.

"I guess, but this is the mortal realm..." Hilda said. "Just try being a magical creature in a world where no one really has powers..."

"I think he should go, Hil," Drell put his arm around his wife. "It might be good for him."

"Okay, Atticus, you can come with me." Hilda said.

Atticus smiled and walked by Hilda's side. The door was then shut. Atticus gave Drell a 'I'm watching you' gesture and walked out with the witch woman.

"You guys look sleepy," Mo said to Angel and Scamp as they seemed a lot slower than Patch. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"A nap sounds nice right about now." Scamp yawned.

Angel nodded in sleepy agreement.

"Get some rest, guys..." Mo soothed like she was a surrogate mother to the puppies, after all, she had raised Angel ever since she was born.

The two pups instantly went to sleep together. Mo smiled and let the rest up.

Meanwhile, with the witch trio and their niece...

"Listen, niece," Gert warned her young niece about going outside and interacting. "Desmond Spellman is after you, and for some reason, we're caught up in this. Now, I don't want you talking to anybody until we figure out how to get out of this jam."

They then heard a knocking at the door before anything else could be said. One witch looked hungry however over the mention of metaphorical jam. Wendy was about to open then door. Gert shoved her back, shook her head, and then opened the door to find Atticus and Hilda.

"Relax, it's just us, can we come in?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Gert walked them inside their cabin.

Hilda and Atticus then walked in.

"I just wanted to help you girls," Hilda said. "I know this realm is weird to live in, trust me, I know... I mean, MY niece is half-mortal!"

"And I know how you girls must feel." Atticus said.

"What would you know?" Gabby folded her arms with a soft frown.

"I know how it feels to be a stranger in a strange world, I felt the same way in the Netherworld the first time." Atticus said.

"You're not supposed to be in the Netherworld, you little worm!" Gert sneered. "You're lucky you didn't end up in Drell's place, otherwise he would turn you into a creepy crawly thing for being a mortal!"

"Then why does he think of me as a son he's never had?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus isn't a mortal," Hilda added. "He's wiccan, he's a merboy, he's a lot of things I didn't think would be possible in an identity!"

"Wait, you're a merperson?" Gert asked Atticus.

"Queen Athena was my aunt," Atticus explained. "My mother's sister."

"Then maybe you should have your curtains closed tonight in case it's a full moon." Gabby said.

"Oh, that's just an old witch's tale!" Fanny folded her arms.

"But just in case, don't look at the moon." Wendy said.

"What do you know about the legend?" Gert glanced at Wendy.

"I get bored when you guys fly somewhere without me," Wendy firmly pouted. "I gotta find someway to keep myself entertained because you won't let me have any friends!"

"She's got a good point." Atticus said.

The triplet witches glanced to their niece, but said nothing more.

"Oh, it's okay, honey," Hilda hugged Wendy. "I know how you feel... The only real friend I had growing up was my sister Zelda."

"Did you drive each other crazy?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, yes," Hilda giggled, then sighed. "But, without each other, we would be lost... I always looked up to her more than our other sisters... Especially since we don't get along with Vesta at all and Sophia lives in Rome."

"Good to know." Wendy said.

"It's okay, honey..." Hilda comforted like a mother would to her daughter.

"How do we know he really is a merperson?" Gabby asked.

"I'd never lie..." Atticus folded his arms.

"Yes, that's nice, but I'm afraid that's not enough proof..." Gert glared.

Hilda looked out the window. "Is there a beach around here?"

"I think I saw one, but it was probably a lake..." Wendy shugged.

"Well, there's two ways to prove I'm a merperson." Atticus said.

"Putting himself in water is one way..." Hilda said, then looked down to Atticus. "Um, what's the other way?"

"The Siren song." Atticus reminded.

Hilda looked overwhelmed.

"Very well, if you're a mermaid boy, then sing us your song." Gert then firmly demanded.

"Okay then, here's one that will prove I'm a merperson." Atticus said before clearing his voice. He began to sing the enchanted song that most mermaids used to sing to cause most ships to crash.

Hilda looked worried and backed up against the window, almost as if the song was a warning toward her or something of the sort. The song was indeed enchanting as it was taking affect to the witch trio and Wendy before Atticus sang the enchanted song backwards.

"I wonder what's taking them so--" Drell said as he sat down, then looked hypnotized briefly. "Long..." He then heard the song being sung backwards which meant the affects of the song wore off. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Oy... I had a headache for a sec..."

"That or it was the enchanted song most mermaids use to sing to crash and sink ships," Patch said. "I've been doing research on them with Atticus."

"I thought mermaids and Sirens were different things." Mo sounded confused.

Patch's medallion glowed before a book about mermaids and merpeople appeared and landed in her arms.

"WAH!" Mo fell down and carried the book, but cracked it open in her arms. "Thanks, I needed to make a chiropractor appointment..." she then looked at the book. 

Patch walked over and leaned on her shoulder. "Mo, just think, if you and Atticus had kids, they would be quarter-mermaid!"

Mo blushed about that. "A bit early to be thinking about having kids, isn't it?"

"Sorry, just a thought in my head, anyway, page 25." Patch said.

Mo shrugged and flipped over to that page. "Now, let's see..." she then looked at the page she was designated to read. "'Sirens are creatures from Greek mythology. They are a mixture of a woman and a bird in appearance, though exactly how the mixture looks differs greatly between accounts. Because sirens are associated with the sea, they are sometimes also depicted as mermaids. The song of a siren is capable of enchanting either humans or men specifically, which is usually used to lure them to their death'."

"Yeah, that's why I always hated most mermaids for using their voices like that." Drell said.

"You ever fall for one's spell?" Patch asked.

"Yes, actually..." Drell replied, then sighed a little. "I almost fell in love with her, but she was trying to suck out my soul like the Kelpy."

"Wait, if Atticus is able to sing like a Siren, should we be concerned?" Mo asked.

"Yes, very much, he might lose control," Drell replied. "It might give the dark side more power and who knows? Maybe Atticus's evil counterpart will come and replace him for evil plans with Desmond Spellman and Sarah Ravencroft!?"

"Not helping!" Patch barked.

Meanwhile with Atticus and the witches...

"Okay, fine, we believe you!" Gert firmly frowned.

"Yeah, but how in the world did you know that song?" Gabby asked.

"I-I actually don't know how I knew that song." Atticus said.

"Your aunt never sang to you or her daughters?" Drell asked, having known Athena very well.

"Not that I remember of..." Atticus admitted.

They were then surprised that Drell suddenly appeared in there.

"Well, actually, yes, she did, but the song she sang sounded my like a lullaby." Atticus said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear..." Drell folded his arms and leaned against the door-frame which nearly tilted from his weight. "What did she sing?"

"My sister said Aunt Athena used to sing it to her daughters before they would go to bed." Atticus said.

"How did it go?" Drell asked.

"Oh, the waves roll low, And the waves roll high, And so it goes~" Atticus sang his aunt's old lullaby. "Under a bright blue endless sky, Waves try to measure, The days that we treasure, Wave hello, and wave goodbye...~"

Hilda smiled, finding the song to be lovely, while Gert, Gabby, and Fanny were gagging, like they were going to be sick. Wendy found the song lovely as well.

"And that was the song she sang to her daughters." Atticus told them.

"I feel that maybe your Aunt Athena knew the Siren song and she changed it to make it fluffy and sweet for your cousins in Atlantica," Drell tried to think. "Maybe... Just maybe... It's true your aunt's not originally from Atlantica, right?"

"No, I heard that she and Mom are from Mermaid Lagoon." Atticus replied.

"Oh, dear..." Hilda said with widened eyes.

"I feel like maybe your aunt made her lullaby from the Siren song," Drell suggested. "Maybe Athena was a Siren."

"You think so?" Atticus asked. "Have you heard the song?"

"Yes, I traveled with my mother and the other members of the Witches Council to escape the Salem Witch Trials," Drell explained. "My father was driving us... That song really drew we warlocks in, young and old..."

"Can anyone become a mermaid?" Mo asked, suddenly appearing into the room.

The others looked over to her. That seemed like a random question.

"I'm just curious..." Mo shuffled her foot.

"Well, yes, but only if you and that merperson are truly in love." Fanny said.

"So, let's say I get a kiss from the merman I desire..." Mo rubbed her arm with a shy smile. "Would that then make me into a mermaid?"

"Yes, yes, that would." Fanny said.

"Could this be any special kiss?" Mo asked as she came to Atticus's side.

"It has to be true love's kiss." Gabby told her.

"And let's say I kissed this merboy..." Mo continued.

"Nothing would happen, if the merboy truly loves and desires you, you'll gain mermaid abilities and your legs will turn into a tail fin after you get in the water." Gert explained what she knew.

"Why do you ask?" Fanny added.

"Oh, no reason..." Mo looked away innocently. 

"Wait a minute." Fanny said before filling up a cup with water and then came back with it and splashed it on Mo's legs and feet.

Gert and Gabby face-palmed.

"What?" Fanny asked.

"Why did you do that!?" Gert slapped Fanny, feeling that was a stupid move. 

"Wait for it." Fanny said.

Mo's legs then glowed and disappeared and were replaced with a tail fin. "WAH!" the girl yelped out before she was now unable to stand and was given her very own tail fin which flapped slightly.

"See?" Fanny grinned. 

"I guess we know who Mo's true love is." Hilda folded her arms with a smirk.

"I knew it from the moment they first laid eyes on each other." Drell smirked back. 

Mo looked down to see what color her tail fin was.

"Hope that's a good enough color for ya." Atticus had a small smirk.

Mo had a purple tail fin, she shrugged. "Eh, at least it's not pink." 

"We better dry her off before someone sees her." Gabby said.

Wendy rushed over with a towel and dried off Mo's tail fin, replacing it back to her legs, but her feet were bare for some reason. "There we go, good as new!"

"Thanks." Mo smiled.

"You're welcome." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy!" Gert scolded. "What we have told you about manners?"

Wendy sighed. 

"You know, not all witches are wicked," Hilda glared. "Am I wicked? No! Is Zelda wicked? No! Is Vesta wicked? ....Actually, don't answer that question." 

"Basically Wendy can be nice if she want to and Mo, what happened to your shoes?" Atticus asked.

"That's not normal?" Mo shrugged. "Eh, I guess I could go barefoot, it's a nice day. A little help, Muscles?" she then held out her hand.

Atticus smiled and picked her up gently, bringing her to her feet. "Guess this means you can come to Atlantica with me someday."

"That sounds nice..." Mo smiled serenely. "It sounds so lovely based on what you tell me." 

"It really is." Atticus smiled.

"Someday, we'll go together." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

"I better keep an eye on this Siren business..." Drell narrowed his eyes. "I have a gut feeling that it'll be involved with this Desmond Spellman case." 

"Hey, Atticus, do you mind if you teach me some of those siren songs?" Mo asked.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Evil Cherry was looking all around the cabin, wondering what to do as she was alone and Angel and Scamp were fast asleep. "Hmm... What to do?" she asked herself. 

'Hello?! Wait for tonight.' Evil Atticus said through Evil Cherry's hand held mirror.

"I know, but I'm bored right now!" Evil Cherry retorted. "Everybody else is gone!" 

"Where'd they go?" Katrina shoved Evil Atticus out of the way to ask.

"Wendy's cabin," Evil Cherry explained. "They heard Sirens." 

"That was Atticus and that's going to work for our advantage tonight." Evil Atticus said evilly.

"Still bored..." Evil Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Just keep up appearances and we'll be there shortly..." Katrina smirked darkly. "Oh, and I'd watch out for the dogs..." 

"Especially that mutt, Patch." Evil Atticus added.

"Don't worry, I got this in the bag," Evil Cherry smiled darkly. "I'm not an unlucky sap like my good counterpart!"

"I heard that!" Cherry glared as she was put in a cage.

"SHUT UP!" Evil Cherry, Evil Atticus, and Katrina growled at her.

Cherry stuck her tongue out in response. 

"Shall I tape her mouth shut?" Desmond asked.

"Would be wise..." Evil Cherry smiled darkly.

Desmond then did that, keeping Cherry locked in the cage. "Now, stay in there like a good, no worthy magical creature."

Cherry glared as she sat where she was stuck in.

Hilda came back, then Evil Cherry made her handheld mirror sign off as the witch woman and the others came back from after visiting Wendy and her aunts. Atticus and Mo began to rehearse the songs he was beginning to teach her, but then he shook his head and decided to cover his ears and decided to give ear plugs to Drell. Evil Cherry stood in a far corner and didn't say much.

Patch was pacing around, he was paying attention, but he really missed Colette right now. He would have to call her tonight though as it was custom when many dogs would be up late at night and using the Twilight Bark, he tried to distract himself. Evil Cherry glanced down at him, but said nothing.

"I should call home..." Hilda muttered to herself, then went to her husband. "Could I borrow your--?"

Drell held out his portable crystal ball, already knowing she was feeling a little homesick.

"Thanks." Hilda smiled, then took it, going to one of the bedrooms and called up her home.

Drell gave her a thumb's up so he wouldn't shout at her thanks to the ear plugs. Hilda kissed his cheek and then called home, connecting headphones to the cord so she could hear the others at home.


	13. Chapter 13

Atticus and Mo began to rehearse the songs he was beginning to teach her.

"You okay, Cherry?" Hilda asked.

"Just fine, thanks..." Evil Cherry said with a small smirk that the real Cherry always wore, no matter what her mood.

"What would ya like for dinner, hmm?" Hilda asked as she decided to cook by hand.

"Oh, why don't I make my famous roast?" Drell offered.

Hilda pouted. "Whenever you make a roast, you send it to me to tell me you're gonna be a little late for one of our dates." 

"Ooh, I'll call room service." Mo volunteered.

"Fair enough." Hilda gave in.

Mo nodded, then went to the phone to call up room service. Evil Cherry glanced to Drell with a rather sinister smirk, really wanting to punish him. Mo remembering what Atticus said about hotels also remembered the siren lessons she was beginning to learn and decided to use the ones she learned to this advantage. Evil Cherry was making her way over, but seemed to stop suddenly in her tracks. Mo began to use the enchanted song so then the man that would bring them their food wouldn't charge them.

Sabrina had Harvey over again and they were just about to kiss until they heard a ringing.

"Ugh..." Harvey groaned. "It's like the whole universe knows about this mortal witch relationship thing..."

"Why do you think my parents got divorced when I was ten?" Sabrina scoffed, then clicked on her own crystal ball that was on the coffee table across from them. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie, it's Aunt Hilda!" Hilda beamed.

"Hey, Aunt Hilda, what's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Just wanted to check on you," Hilda smiled to her niece. "Oh... Are you having Harvey over?"

"Uh, yeah," Harvey leaned in slightly and waved. "Hey, Hilda."

Hilda had a small smirk. "Were you guys about to kiss?"

"Aunt Hilda, please!" Sabrina blushed.

"Maybe I'll ask later." Hilda said.

"Hm..." Sabrina folded her arms, but Harvey chuckled, finding Hilda to be quite funny. "So, um... How's Drell?" she asked with a small smile.

"Oh, he's doing great." Hilda smiled.

"Just a refresher, Drell's the guy in charge of the council, right?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, Harvey," Hilda nodded to the mortal boy. "Well, he's not gonna be for long, as soon as we find our own house in this realm, he'll become a gym teacher for Canterlot High. Look at it this way, Sabrina, your new uncle will be one of your new teachers."

"Oh, you heard about my parents trying to enroll me in Canterlot since Cherry, Atticus, and Mo go, huh?" Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"Of course." Hilda said.

"I hope I can make it..." Sabrina sighed, then looked curious as she just noticed something. "Uh, Aunt Hilda, why are you wearing headphones?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Hilda said.

Sabrina pulled an 'are you kidding me' look on her face. "Need I remind you of when you and Aunt Zelda told me I was a witch?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't know when you were born?" Harvey looked to his girlfriend.

"The rules are complicated about that..." Hilda sighed. 

Evil Cherry poked her head in the room, secretly watching Hilda as she talked with Sabrina. There was then a knocking at the door.

"Oh, that must be the free room service Mo ordered." Hilda said.

Evil Cherry then snuck away so Hilda wouldn't catch her spying around.

"Free room service?" Sabrina and Harvey asked.

"Long story, I'll catch you kids later," Hilda smiled. "Tell Salem to behave himself now."

"I sure will." Sabrina smiled.

Hilda waved and signed off the crystal ball.

"Now, where were we?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

"I think I remember..." Harvey wrapped his arms around her neck with a smile back.

Hilda then shrunk the crystal ball back to a portable size and walked over to give it back to Drell.

Mo opened the door to greet the bell boy. The others smiled and looked eager to eat. The bell boy nodded to her and brought in the food with a couple of helpers since there were so many of them.

"Thank you for the free food, gentlemen." Mo smiled.

"You're welcome... Enjoy it..." the men said in a trance before giving smiles and waved. "Have a good day..." they then left the cabin and allowed them to eat their unintentional free food, but didn't even question it.

Mo smiled as she then went back to everybody.

"IS IT SAFE!?" Drell asked.

"Yes, it's safe." Mo nodded.

"OKAY!" Drell yelled louder than usual and took out his ear plugs. "Thanks." he then said in a quieter tone.

Hilda took off her headphones and the others followed suit.

"Those Siren songs can be very useful." Mo smiled.

"Just watch it, okay?" Atticus chuckled.

"All right, let's eat!" Drell cracked his knuckles. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a unicorn!"

"Horse." Patch corrected.

"Hm?" Drell looked at him.

"It's 'I'm so hungry I could eat a horse', not a unicorn." Patch explained.

Drell looked repulsed. "That's disgusting!"

"And what you said wasn't disgusting?" Patch asked.

"You eat what you like and I'll eat what I like." Drell retorted.

They were all given steaks, rotisserie chicken, boiled cabbage, steamed broccoli, gooey macaroni and cheese, buttery baked potatoes, and honey rolls. Once they all smiled at the food, they helped themselves and where all of the food was delicious. Evil Cherry hid in a corner as they ate, not joining them in the food.

Meanwhile, the sun was about to come up in Manhattan. Skippy pouted and whimpered.

"Don't worry," Angela told the silent man. "Come again real soon... I may have a surprise for you."

Skippy wiped his nose with his sleeve and then nodded, going back home to look after Penelope some more. Angela smiled before going to her spot to get into her pose. Skippy waved to her, blubbering slightly as the sun was coming up and he transported himself home.

Skippy sniffled once he came back into the other realm and opened the front door and coming inside the house that he shared with Drell and Penelope and where it was all the way he still left it. Skippy smiled in relief, he then conjured up his pipe and decided to take a smoke break. Penelope poked her head out, then bent down behind the couch and crawled behind it. However, Skippy held his hand out and grabbed her by her collar with a small smirk.

"Eh, hey, Uncle Skippy..." Penelope smiled nervously.

Skippy smirked at her while waving.

"No need to tell Daddy about this little incident, huh?" Penelope asked.

Skippy put his pipe down, let her go and then he clapped his hands. Penelope was now in a cage and was turned into a mouse. Skippy smiled and then went back to his smoke break.

"Hey, you can't do this to me!" Penelope squeaked. "I didn't do anything wrong! Honest!"

Skippy had look on his face that told her he wasn't buying it.

"Ooh, when Daddy finds out what you did to me, you are toast!" Penelope threatened.

Skippy rolled her eyes, not finding her threats to be very threatening. 

'Skippy... Have you forgotten about me...?' a voice asked.

Skippy's eyes widened and he looked around, then looked to Penelope.

'It's me... Sarah...' the voice said to him. 'Don't you miss me, Skippy?'

Skippy simply placed the cage down and then started to cover his ears.

'I'll see you soon.' Sarah's voice told him.

Skippy shook his head.

"Uncle Skippy, what's going on?" Penelope sounded concerned.

Skippy looked to her, he picked up the cage and ran into Penelope's bedroom, putting the cage on the girl's desk. He then reached into the cage and took out the girl, holding her close and started to pet her in comfort.

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it." Penelope said.

SKippy frowned and nodded.

'SKIPPY!' Sarah's voice yelled.

Skippy then shoved Penelope into his mouth, looking worried.

'You can't hide from me forever...' Sarah tormented him. 'I'll be back!' Sarah's voice then disappeared completely. 

Skippy breathed in relief once Sarah disappeared, then heard muffled squeaking. He then looked down and spat out Penelope, catching her into his hand. Penelope glared at him and put her hands on her hips. Skippy gave her an apologetic smiled in a way of saying sorry.

Penelope sighed, knowing he would say sorry if he could speak to her right now. "It's okay... What was all that about?"

Skippy looked away, rather horrified, and sighed, she had a right to know. He then carried her in his pocket and walked off to his room and showed the portrait of Sarah Ravencroft which he had found and kept after Ben had been defeated and destroyed by Cherry, Atticus, and Mystery Inc once everyone realized how horrible the man was. 

"She looks familiar," Penelope said. "Did ya know her?"

Skippy smiled mushily and hugged himself, making hearts appear in his eyes to indicate he was once in love with this woman.

"You were once our in love with her?" Penelope asked.

Skippy smiled dreamily and nodded.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

Skippy frowned, plus this would take a while for him to explain since he didn't talk anymore. He then found a way and explained everything about his relationship with Sarah and how he once gave her his powers for her to be happy and she ended up only using him for her black magic that would give her family a bad reputation in Oakhaven until her descendant would become a famous horror writer.

"Oh, Uncle Skippy, I'm so sorry..." Penelope frowned.

Skippy sniffled again, this time crying because he felt like a fool for trusting Sarah with his magic.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Penelope soothed.

Skippy merely bowed his head, he held the cage up to his stomach as he lay on Drell's couch now.

Penelope scurried out of the cage and hugged his face. "You couldn't have known..."

Skippy took out his hanky and blew his nose loudly which made a foghorn like noise.

"Hey, come on..." Penelope tried to relax him. "It's gonna be okay..."

Skippy sat up and then changed Penelope back to normal so he could hug her. Penelope hugged him back and decided to keep him comfort. Skippy smiled and kissed her cheek, then noticed a smudge, he then licked his thumb and started to rub it off.

"Aw, Uncle Skippy!" Penelope groaned.

Skippy smirked as he continued, ignoring her protests.

Back in the cabins, Hilda was looking over a flyer. "There's a get together later," she then smiled. "Perhaps Wendy could go and try to make a friend there."

"Did you not pay attention to what we told Wendy?" Fanny asked.

"Am I speaking to you?" Hilda narrowed her violet eyes.

"She doesn't need friends, she has to learn that witches can't keep friends, especially with filthy mortals like your sister-in-law." Gert sneered.

"I agree with Hilda, I should go." Wendy said.

Her aunts glared to her firmly. Wendy frowned.

"You do what WE say, not what some STRANGER says!" Gert scowled.

"Come on, you guys!" Mo glared at the sisters. "Your niece is lonely and needs to meet people! Would you rather she hang around your cottage all day, bored with nothing to do in her free time?" 

"Magic is more important!" Gabby scoffed.

"If you let magic do everything for you, then you'll become lazy." Mo glared at the three.

"Drell, turn her into a newt, she's disrespecting our heritage!" Fanny demanded.

"I have to agree with Mo on this on," Drell replied as he was finishing up a very large chicken drumstick. "You ladies take advantage of the poor girl," he then bit into the meat and sucked it off, wiping his mouth from the juices. "Not even I'm that heartless!"

"He's right." Atticus said.

The witch trio growled and folded their arms.

"Oh, come on, please!" Wendy begged. "Um, I'll do extra potions with you on Saturday morning!"

"We'll think about it..." Gert glanced. "Come, Sisters, let's mingle..."

With that, Gert, Gabby, and Fanny left the cabin and left Wendy with the others.

Wendy looked out the window as the mortals were outside and being social with one another and she felt bad that she couldn't join them, so she just decided to lay back and keep herself occupied. "It isn't fair..." she pouted to herself.

"If only there was a way for us to sneak out." Mo said.

Wendy's eyes lit up when she looked out the window and saw Josh again, really wanting to go to him.

"You know... There's a game room..." Hilda whispered to Wendy.

"There is?" Wendy looked back to her. "Do you think Josh will be there?"

"Uh-huh..." Hilda smiled, having a feeling that Wendy felt attached to Josh, even if they had a bit of a rude encounter earlier.

"We'll go with her, along with the pups." Atticus said, referring to himself and Mo.

Mo blushed slightly.

"Suit yourselves..." Drell wiped his mouth, then licked his lips as he wiggled his fingers. "Anymore of that chicken left?"

"Oh, I love a man with a big appetite..." Hilda giggled to him, giving him more chicken that she didn't want.

Patch, Scamp, and Angel began to drag Wendy, Atticus, and Mo to the game room. Evil Cherry poked her head from the corner as the puppies, humans, and young witchling then left.

"Here, let me get you a drink." Hilda kissed Drell's cheek and went to the back for a moment.

Drell nodded to her and continued to eat more to hit the spot in his stomach that was still hungry. Evil Cherry strode over to him and merely stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Drell asked without looking.

"Just admiring you, sir..." Evil Cherry smiled simply. "I never noticed how handsome you are...."

"Look, Cherry, I might give you bad luck, but kissing my butt's not gonna make me stop." Drell mistook that for brown nosing.

"Oh, but it's true..." Evil Cherry walked over. "I'm jealous that Hilda got to marry you."

"Wait, really?" Drell asked.

"Oh, yes..." Evil Cherry leaned over him. "I always admired that about you..."

Drell chuckled. "Cherry, I'm flattered, but I'm taken and I'm waaay too old for you."

"I don't think so... I always liked older men..." Evil Cherry smirked.

"Then why don't you give Forte a chance?" Drell asked.

"I'm more interested in you..." Evil Cherry smirked.

"Okay, that's enough..." Drell shoved her back. "Go write a poem or something..."

Evil Cherry smirked and zapped him with evil magic to harm him.

"Ow, hey!" Drell growled. "CHERRY!"

Evil Cherry grinned.

"This isn't like you at all." Drell said.

Evil Cherry laughed.

"Oh, either you woke up on the wrong side of the bed or you've turned evil!" Drell glared.

Evil Cherry zapped him again.

"I promised Atticus and Patch I wouldn't hurt you, but your luck, as usual, just ran out!" Drell looked like he was going to hurt her very badly now.

'Are you trying to blow it?!' Evil Atticus's voice asked her in her mind.

Evil Cherry smiled innocently. "I'm sowwy, Dwell, I didn't know what I was thinking, I'm such a bad giwl!"

"Okay, who are you and why are you trying to sound like a little girl younger than you already are?" Drell asked.

"You haven't figured it out, have ya?" Evil Cherry smirked. "I thought you were a smart guy. I guess if you don't know now, you'll never know."

"You're her evil counterpart." Drell said.

"Ooh, busted!" Evil Cherry giggled, she was clearly very immature and foolish compared to her good counterpart.

"Yep, you're definitely her evil counterpart." Drell concluded.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Evil Cherry smirked.

"Well, one thing's for sure, if you're Cherry's counterpart, that means you have incredibly bad luck and I make it even worse." Drell smiled darkly.

This made Evil Cherry nervous before she began to try to get free.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Drell grinned.

Evil Cherry backed away. Drell smirked, then pounced on top of her.

"HELP! STOP!" Evil Cherry cried out as she was getting roughed up.

Hilda came back with a soda and a smile, but dropped them both once she saw what her husband was doing. "Drell, you stop picking on poor little Cherry before I tell Atticus or Patch!"

Evil Cherry didn't care about the plan anymore, she simply went back where she came from and threw the real Cherry back into the real world.

Cherry flopped flat in the middle of the floor. "Owch..."

"What just happened...?" Hilda felt confused.

"Why I oughta--" Drell grabbed Cherry by her arms, then went to the top of the staircase and held her above his head, about to throw her off, thus killing her. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"No, stop, I'm the real Cherry!" Cherry begged. 

"LIES!" Drell growled.

"Wait, let's test her to see if she's the real Cherry." Hilda said.

"Hmm..." Drell growled.

"Oh, Drell, please don't throw me!" Cherry begged. 

"Okay..." Drell put Cherry back on the safe side. "If you're Cherry, prove it."

Cherry was now sitting between Drell and Hilda to prove she was the real Cherry.

"Let's see how she feels about being hugged." Hilda said about to hug her.

Cherry's eyes widened and she scooted back. Hilda smiled and hugged Cherry then. Cherry wiggled and tried to get out of the hug.

"Intense discomfort." Drell noted.

"You have no idea." Cherry groaned as she tried to get out of the hug.

Hilda then let go.

"Okay, test is over!" Cherry said.

"Not yet..." Hilda said. "Now what, Drelly?"

"Cherry, do you love Forte?" Drell asked.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. "He's creepy."

"That sounds something like the real Cherry would say." Drell said.

"So far so good..." Hilda agreed. "I think we're good."

Drell put his arm around Cherry. "I knew you'd be too chicken to actually hurt me."

Cherry glared up at him.

"Please don't give her any ideas, honey." Hilda said.

"Aw, I'm just messin' with her..." Drell pinched Cherry's cheeks. "You can't do anything..."

Cherry looked angry with him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile with Atticus, Mo, Wendy, Patch, Scamp, and Angel...

They had found the game room that Hilda had told them about. Wendy looked around for the particular boy she wanted to meet. Luckily, she and the others had the puppies with them. She spotted the boy she wanted to see, he was playing an arcade game with another boy.

'Time to prove our theory.' The pups thought to themselves.

Wendy walked over. "Josh, hi there!"

Josh lost the game and frowned.

"Too bad!" Josh's friend mocked. "You lose!"

"Crud!" Josh groaned and glared to Wendy. "Thanks for messing me up!" he then saw it was Wendy. "Oh, hi! Got a quarter?"

"No, sorry." Wendy said.

Patch, Angel, and Scamp looked up to Josh again like they did when they all first met.

"Sorry, we don't have any quarters either." Atticus and Mo said.

"No problem!" Josh walked over to another girl and shoved her out of the way.

"Hey, jerk, this is my game!" the girl frowned.

"'Scuse me." Josh's friend shoved another girl and they took over the playing game.

"Hey, quit it!" the other girl pouted.

With that, the two girls took their leave.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Wendy frowned to Josh.

"Told you." Patch whispered.

"Uh, Josh, I really needed to talk to someone, and..." Wendy tried to get a word in.

Josh was too busy playing the game with his friend to even notice her again.

"And I thought maybe..." Wendy continued, but she was simply shut out. 

"We gotta beat our high scores!" Josh told her.

"Yeah, take a hike." the other boy added.

Wendy frowned and gave up. Patch decided to have a little fun again as he went behind the game Josh and his friend were playing. Wendy was about to use her magic to do something sneaky like her aunts would do.

"Let Patch handle this." Atticus whispered, seeing what his puppy was up to.

Wendy shrugged and then restrained herself. Patch raised his back left leg and peed all over the power plug connected to the game before leaving it as it short-circuited. Mo winced, that was rather disgusting and immature, but at least it might teach Josh and his friends a lesson in manners. Josh hit the game and shook it as the power went out on it.

"Let's get out of here." Wendy frowned.

"Come on, Wendy, you don't need him." Mo soothed.

Wendy ran off on her own to be alone.

"We better go before she might bump into those two goons." Patch said.

"I can't believe you did that to the machine though." Angel wrinkled her nose.

Scamp laughed though. "Awesome, Patch!"

'Boys...' Angel rolled her eyes.

"It was all I could think of at the moment." Patch said.

They all now wandered out of the game room as Wendy ran up the stairs, passing the old woman from before.

Wendy turned her head as she found a small barn and opened it to find horses in stables. "Ugh, I just wanted someone my own age to talk to!" she growled, very frustrated with her problem.

"Join the club..." a voice said.

"A GHOST!" Wendy shrieked, she saw that the ghost was Casper sitting high up above, looking as sad and lonely as the young witchling. "Don't you come any closer, you!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Casper said.

Wendy came closer and the ghost slowly flew down right in front of her. "I'm warning you, I got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" she then took out her wand in a threatening way. She then used her wand to change back into her regular, every day clothes.

Casper screamed and flew away in fear. "A witch!" He then flew and hide into a trunk while Wendy ducked down behind a few boxes.

The barn door then opened before anything else could happen.

"Wendy, are you in here?" Atticus asked.

"Look out, guys!" Wendy whispered loudly to Atticus and the others.

"Wendy, why are you hiding?" Mo asked.

"Shh!" Wendy warned. "There's a ghost in here!"

"A ghost?" Patch whispered. "Is it one of the Ghostly Trio?"

Casper popped his head out from the trunk slowly and quietly.

"There he is!" Wendy pointed.

"Y-Y-You really are a witch?" Casper asked.

"Yeah," Wendy scoffed. "What of it?"

"I just didn't know witches were so... Cute..." Casper replied.

"Let's leave these two alone." Patch whispered.

Wendy seemed to have a shy school girl smile since Casper had called her cute. Atticus, Mo, and the pups then snuck out, but would still stick around while keeping out of sight of the two. Casper fully came out of the trunk and decided to introduce himself to the good little witch.

"A witch and a ghost, go fig..." Mo shrugged. "Guess it's better than a witch's ghost, huh, Atticus?"

"Yeah." Atticus whispered.

Mo lightly chuckled.

Wendy and Casper got to know each other better. Casper said he was a friendly ghost and Wendy mentioned how her aunts told her to never trust what she couldn't see.

"I can't hear them." Patch said.

"It's probably best we give them privacy anyway, I think it's going great." Angel suggested, but then she saw Atticus, Patch, Scamp, and even her owner listening in.

Angel sighed and gave in, doing the same thing. Darn peer pressure... Patch and Scamp's left ears raised up to listen to what the two were saying.

Wendy came up closer to Casper and smiled to him, shaking his hand. "I'm Wendy!"

"I'm Casper." the friendly ghost replied.

"Can you sit?" Wendy asked, sitting on some hay.

"Abso-spookin'-lutely!" Casper said before demonstrating.

"Abso-spookin'-lutely?" Scamp whispered, confused.

"Do you have horrific ghost powers?" Wendy asked.

"Brace yourself for terror..." Casper said in a mock scary voice, then put his thumb in his mouth and inflated himself like a balloon.

Wendy giggled and clapped to that. Casper then took his thumb out and he deflated, flopping all around the barn to entertain her.

"Those two are meant for each other." Mo whispered.

"What about you?" Casper flew back over to the good little witch. "Can you really do magic like David Copperfield?"

"Are you kidding?" Wendy smirked. "He eats my pixie dust!" she was then about to use her wand, but then pouted. "Would you settle for something small?"

"Sure... "Casper shrugged. 

Wendy then looked to a Santa Claus cut-out and zapped it with her fingertips, making it come alive and start break-dancing.

'She calls that small?' Atticus thought to himself.

After half a moment, Wendy made the Santa Claus stop dancing.

Casper chuckled. "Sweet! I can't believe my uncles are so wrong about witches."

Wendy looked taken aback. "There are other ghosts here?"

"Yeah, all they ever wanna do is scare people and boss me around." Casper sulked.

"Tell me about it," Wendy sighed. "My aunts treat me like I'm a nobody!"

"Guess we got a lot in common, huh?" Casper floated to her side.

"You have no idea." Scamp said before covering his muzzle.

Casper and Wendy turned their heads to the barn door, feeling like they both heard something.

"Was that Scamp?" Casper asked.

Scamp chuckled nervously.

"Wait, how do you know Scamp?" Wendy asked.

"You know him?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, along with Angel, Patch, Atticus, Mo, Drell, Hilda, and my cousin Cherry." Wendy said.

"Cherry's your cousin?" Casper asked.

Wendy tilted her head. "You've heard of her?"

"Yeah, I met her a long time ago." Casper said.

"What a small world." Patch chuckled between the good little witch and the friendly ghost for them both of knowing Cherry, but for different ways and reasons and now they were just meeting each other.

"Patch?" Casper and Wendy asked.

"Oh, hello there..." Patch chuckled.

Casper and Wendy looked to each other, this was weird, but kind of awesome.

"So, uh, Wendy?" Casper decided to make a different conversation with his newest friend. "You wanna do something?"

Wendy pouted. "I'm grounded..." she said, but then zapped herself in her mortal girl disguise. "But let's go have some fun!"

Casper smiled.

"Do you wanna us to come with you or do you two wanna be alone?" Patch asked, hoping they wanted to be alone.

"Um.... If it's not too much trouble, could I hang out with Casper a little while?" Wendy asked. "If that's okay..."

"We don't mind, you kids have fun." Mo smiled.

"Thanks," Wendy smiled, then looked to her new friend. "Come on, Casper, let's have some fun!"

"You got it, Wendy." Casper smiled back.

With that, the friendly ghost and good little witch ran off to have some fun. Atticus, Mo, and the puppies smiled, then decided to leave the barn so the kids could have some real fun with new friends.

Hopefully Casper's uncles and Wendy's aunts don't notice... Mo said to herself as they decided to go back to the cabin. 

When they opened the door, Cherry was playing a piano while Drell and Hilda were ballroom dancing. 

"Can I stop now?" Cherry begged as she was chained to the piano bench.

"No!" Drell glared.

Cherry whined a little and kept playing against her will. Drell then smiled as he kept dancing with Hilda and even dipped her.

Hilda giggled, she was too engrossed by his dancing to do anything else. "I've missed this..."

"As have I." Drell said.

Cherry groaned as she played the piano, but then suddenly stopped.

That made Drell accidentally drop Hilda in his hold, he then looked at Cherry. "WHY DID YOU STOP!?"

"Cramp..." Cherry's fingers violently wiggled.

"Oh, fine," Drell rolled his eyes. "Take five."

"Do I even want to know why Cherry is chained up to the piano?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, look!" Drell pointed up.

Atticus and Patch looked away.

Drell then pointed again and zapped the chain away and smiled innocently. "Heh..."

"Sneaky." Cherry grumbled.

"Hey, Cherry." Mo said.

"Hey..." Cherry said back, then noticed her little cousin was missing. "Where's Wendy?"

"She's with that ghost kid." Scamp replied.

"Casper's here!?" Cherry asked, surprised.

"Yep," Atticus smiled. "And they're getting along."

"Well, I guess that's nice..." Cherry shrugged. "Let's just hope Wendy's aunts and Casper's uncles don't find out... Witches and ghosts have bad reputations with each other."

"Ugh, I remember this one annoying ghost..." Drell shuddered. "I know he's the daughter of one of my dear Underworld friends, but she has problems! That Phantasma gives me a headache the size of a chupacabra!"

"Yikes!" Angel said.

"Phantasma?" Patch asked.

"The Phantom's daughter, be thankful you don't know her," Drell growled in frustration. "She is so annoying! She laughs like a hyperactive hyena!"

"Actually, we have met her." Atticus said.

"You have?" Drell looked sorry for them. "Irritating little thing, isn't she?"

"Well... Yeah... But she's not so bad..." Cherry shrugged. "She's friendly and really talented on the piano..."

"Ugh," Drell rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd like her..." 

"I do now wonder how things are in the Ghoul School." Patch wondered with a smile.

"I'm sure things are fine." Atticus said.

"Oh, don't tell me you got to meet those Grimwood girls..." Drell shuddered. 

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, even if Shaggy and Scooby got scared like every five seconds." Cherry replied.

"Okay, break's over, you back on the piano!" Drell said, then clapping his fingers. "Chop, Chop!"

Cherry sighed, then played piano again for his dancing.

"He's pushing his luck." Mo said.

Cherry glared to Drell as she played the music again, allowing Drell and Hilda to return to their dancing. "Um, where are Gert, Fanny, and Gabby?" she then asked.

"I think I saw them near the pool sunbathing." Angel guessed.

"You know, Merpeople have powers too other than just singing; they can create their own storm clouds freeze water turn water into steam heat up water and many other things, they can even turn invisible," Drell told them while dancing with Hilda. "Well, they used to, but for some reason, they stopped."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Really." Drell nodded.

"And how do you know that?" Mo folded her arms with a curious look in her eye.

"I was there when the first mermen tried to take over the world with a trident that had a moon jewel in the middle of the top of it." Drell said.

"Wait, mermen tried to take over the world?" Mo asked.

"Yep, and tried to drown everyone," Drell said. "But luckily, the five pods of mermaids banded together and overpowered them and hid the trident away so it couldn't be used ever again."

"Whoa..." Atticus felt blown away by that story. 

"You never told us that one." Mo looked to her boyfriend.

"I didn't know myself." Atticus admitted.

"That's because it was like the Dark Ages and where we're lucky that trident was hidden away and never seen again, it was different than King Triton's trident." Drell told them.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Atticus commented.

"And what if this trident is found again and used for evil?" Cherry asked, stopping the music.

"Then it would be used for destruction no matter who as holding it, someone evil or someone that was good." Drell said seriously.

"I guess we should be lucky..." Cherry cringed.

"I don't believe I asked you to stop playing..." Drell said then.

Cherry blinked, then turned her back and played the keyboard yet again. "I thought it was story time..." She said, rather like a smart aleck.

Drell was about to use his magic on her for that smart remark, but then saw that Atticus and Mo were gone. Cherry shook a cold chill down her spine.

"Where did they go?" Drell asked.

"Mm-mm..." Hilda shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

Atticus and Mo were now at the pool and decided to do a little merpeople magic.

"So, Mo, you think you're gonna like being a mermaid?" Atticus asked.

"It's different, but it'll be interesting..." Mo shrugged halfway. "I was always a strong swimmer before."

"Great, now, let's get invisible." Atticus said.

Mo nodded before they both concentrated and the both of them turned invisible.

"Mommy, that boy and that girl disappeared!" a little kid pointed to where Atticus and Mo once sat.

"That's nice, honey." a woman said as she was paying more attention to her magazine.

Atticus and Mo began to make their way to the witch trio once they were invisible.

The triplet witch women were lounging like normal/mortal women, blissfully unaware of what the young couple was up to.

'Time to cause a little mayhem towards these three.' Atticus thought to himself.

"What do we do?" Mo whispered. "Splash 'em?"

"Perfect, that way, they can get wet." Atticus whispered back.

"That won't melt them, will it?" Mo asked.

"I think that's just a myth," Atticus shrugged. "We tried to throw water on Sarah Ravencroft and that didn't do anything... Then again, she was already dead..."

Atticus and Mo then faced the three witch women and started to splash at them. This was for Wendy. Then they saw the diving board bouncing, looking like someone invisible was bouncing on it.

"Who's that?" Atticus wondered.

"Another mermaid?" Mo joked.

Whoever was on the diving board then ended up in the pool, splashing the triplet witches for Atticus and Mo. Atticus and Mo hid in a corner and then turned visible.

"Is anyone else here a mermaid?" Atticus asked.

"Unless..." Mo said, then her eyes widened as she had a possibility. "A ghost." she then face-palmed since she remembered Casper was here and his uncles couldn't be too far away since they looked after him.

"I think it must have been Casper." Atticus said.

"But he's with Wendy." Mo reminded.

They both looked around and saw Wendy close by, hiding.

"That answer your question?" Atticus asked with a smirk.

"Hush..." Mo narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Okay, okay." Mo said. At least Wendy was having fun with her new friend. 

"Maybe we should go for a swim." Mo said.

"Well, say goodbye to swimming the way you used to and hello to a whole new world." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back, very excited to do so.

"So then, shall we go and find a secret place to swim?" Atticus asked.

"I think I saw a lake out back..." Mo suggested.

With that, they left to go do private swimming with Mo's new identity as a mermaid. While those two spent their private time together, Casper and Wendy spent their time together. Patch sighed as he watched the other couples. Drell had Hilda, Atticus had Mo, Scamp had Angel, Casper seemed to have Wendy... He was starting to miss Colette very much right now.

"You can use your magic to go and bring her here if you want." Drell said, already knowing what the dalmatian was thinking.

"I could do that?" Patch smiled excitedly then.

"If you truly desire..." Drell allowed. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Oh, boy!" Patch umped for joy, then looked curious. "Wait... How'd you know I wanted to bring a girl here?"

"Look in your eyes," Drell chuckled. "I had the same look when I first met Hilda."

"Aw!" Patch smiled.

Drell folded his arms and looked away. "What? It's not like I don't have feelings..."

"Anyway, thanks for the info, Drell." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Drell shrugged with a smile. "Go on with your Puppy Love."

Patch's medallion then glowed and Colette was teleported next to him. Colette was curled up like a fluff ball. She then yawned and stretched, giving herself a small scratch behind her ear.

"Um, hello, Colette." Patch greeted.

"Hi, Patch..." Colette murmured, then her eyes widened. "Patch...?"

"Oops, sorry, did I teleport you while you were asleep?" Patch asked.

"Sorry, I was taking a power nap..." Colette smiled. "How did I get here?"

"Magic." Patch told her.

"Of course." Colette smiled.

"I-I really missed you.." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"I really missed you too." Colette smiled back.

Patch smiled and nuzzled faces with her as a dog way of kissing.

"Aww, how cute." Drell smirked.

Colette looked up at Drell and backed away nervously. Patch came over to her, reassuring Colette that he was there for her and then glared at Drell warning him. Colette gave a small smile to Patch.

"Hey, I'd never hurt a small animal," Drell promised, then smiled darkly. "Unless it's a mouse in the house..."

"I'm watching you." Patch growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Drell walked away.

"Who is that guy?" Colette asked.

"That's Drell, the strongest man in the universe." Patch said.

"Most powerful too." Drell smirked, flexing his arm.

"He used to be head of the Witches Council, but he's gonna retire soon." Patch then added.

"Ooh, I wouldn't wanna tangle with him." Colette blinked.

"Yeah, but Atticus can." Patch smiled.

Colette smiled, then looked curious. "Where is he?"

"He's with Mo, it's just you and me." Patch smiled.

"Ooh." Colette smiled.

"Whatya wanna do?" Patch smirked.

"I was thinking of just going for a walk." Colette smiled.

Patch smiled and then walked out with her. Colette smiled as they walked off.

"Oh, that's so adorable and sweet." Hilda cooed.

"Indeed." Drell said before flexing his muscles.

Hilda giggled and swooned, touching his muscles, and where it seemed Drell didn't seem to have the only idea about with his muscles. Cherry was alone in the back room and was looking around her laptop. Atticus seemed to have the same idea while he was swimming with Mo as he started to flex his muscles. Mo giggled, she untied her bandanna and started to wade around in the water and even dunked herself underwater, having more fun in the water than she ever had before. Atticus swam with her while showing off his muscles.

"Atticus, I've never seen this side of you before..." Mo commented.

"It's a whole new me, Mo," Atticus smiled while flexing his muscles. "And I think I'm starting to like it, but I won't change too much."

"Good... I'm not keen on change..." Mo smirked.

"Though I like change in you really well..." Atticus said, referring to her tail fin.

"It's a good look." Mo agreed.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

"Guess this means I can see your cousins sometime." Mo smirked.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"I can breathe underwater and sing like a Siren now..." Mo observed some changes, then looked curious. "Could I talk with sea creatures?"

"Yes, yes, you can." Atticus smiled.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like..." Mo looked curious. "I'd do it with my times in the water before, but kinda hard to talk with a hermit crab when you need air to breathe."

"Well, now you can talk to any animal underwater without going up for air." Atticus smiled.

"I wanna try." Mo smiled.

"Come on, I can't guarantee I'll know them like Sebastian or Flounder, but let's go." Atticus suggested.

Mo smiled, they both then went under the sea together and swam around the water to find sea creatures of this water for Mo to talk to.

"Will these animals do?" Atticus asked.

"Let's see what we got here..." Mo looked at the minnows and tadpoles. "Um... Hello..."

The creatures blinked and glanced to her, but they greeted her back.

"Mermaids are real?" a minnow asked.

"Not only mermaids, but mermen too." Atticus smiled.

"So we see..." a tadpole commented. "I thought you guys only lived in the ocean." 

"Um, we're just visiting..." Mo chuckled. 

"Well, it's nice to see merpeople up close." the minnow said.

"It's nice to talk to minnows up close." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, those guys aren't so entertaining!" a crayfish laughed. "Wouldn't you wanna see a REAL sea creature up close?"

"Are crayfish always rude or are you just a rare one?" Atticus glared.

"Forgive him, but he's an attention seeker." the minnow explained.

"They all think they're so hot, but he's the worst offender." the tadpole added.

"His attitude shows it." Atticus said.

"Can't stand show boaty attitudes." Mo folded her arms. 

"Ah, come on, I'm way cooler than any tadpole or minnow!" the crayfish insisted.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool for something little kids pick up to keep in jars as a summer pet." Mo smirked.

"Why, I oughta!" the crayfish got angry. "Come down here so I can give you a pinch right in the schnoz!"

"If you try to hurt her, it will be the last thing you ever do." Atticus threatened.

"Come at me, bro, I dare ya!" the crayfish retorted.

"Ooh, boy, not this again..." the minnow sighed.

"Mo, should I waste my time on this guy?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think he can do much damage, whether by your strength or not..." Mo rolled her eyes at the crayfish.

"That's right, walk away, you think you're so tough!" the crayfish scoffed.

"Can it before I make you dry up and make you play with my baby brother, you could be his newest toy and he drools all the time..." Mo smirked.

"Oh, please." The crayfish scoffed.

"Crush him if you want to, I don't care, I just didn't think saltiness existed in fresh water." Mo said to Atticus.

The minnows and tadpoles laughed to this.

"Oh, really? And what's your boyfriend going to--The crayfish started before getting grabbed by Atticus now choking him. "Do?"

Atticus used all of his strength and decided to throw him out of the water and hopefully onto a grill. The crayfish was now flying through the air and screaming in the process. And where it lasted for a while until he landed on a grill. The cook at the grill didn't even notice the change and lay his spatula over top of the crayfish while the others around him anxiously waited for their food to arrive.

"Nice one." Mo laughed.

"That oughta teach him." Atticus smirked. "We talked to sea creatures, now what do you wanna do?"

"What else do merpeople do?" Mo asked.

"Well, we like to swim and have fun," Atticus listed with a smile. "Not to mention singing."

"Probably more exciting in the ocean..." Mo shrugged.

"Kinda," Atticus chuckled. "It's just fun to see life on another point of view."

"I'll say." Mo agreed.

"That and there's more rocks there." Atticus said.

"I bet they're beautiful." Mo smiled.

"Did you just say something was beautiful?" Atticus teased. "Thought you were a tomboy."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, I'm raised by a high class family... But I'm still not wearing a dressing WILLINGLY."

"I know." Atticus said.

"I'm not that down and dirty as I used to be..." Mo smirked innocently. "Whatya expect? I lived in a junkyard for years."

"How'd you manage to dodge child services?" Atticus asked.

"I guess you could say I'm like Aladdin..." Mo shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you would be the female version of Aladdin." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, man, that makes you a princess." Mo laughed out loud then.

Atticus rolled his eyes at that. "Well, at least I'll be a handsome princess..."

"You're strange..." Mo looked down, but kept her smile.

"Says the Girl Aladdin." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, it's a whole new world for you and me..." Mo giggled then.

"It sure is." Atticus smiled.

Mo then smirked and playfully pushed him closer into the water.

Atticus yelped and nearly fell, but of course, did not drown. "Hey!"

Mo smirked and started to swim under the water to make him chase her.

"I'm going to get you!" Atticus told her.

"Come at me!" Mo laughed.

The minnows and the tadpoles smiled at their bond.

"Ah, young love..." the tadpole smiled dreamily.

Atticus was almost about to catch her. Mo giggled as she happily swam about in the water, letting her light brown hair shine and shimmer in the waves.

"Those two are so meant to be." A minnow smiled.

"How adorable..." a newt cooed.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Casper were having fun together as well. After going around the field, the good little witch and friendly ghost were now sitting next to each other and making conversation. They also decided to tell each other how they knew Cherry since that was another thing they had in common.

"So, Cherry's your cousin, huh?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, I just found out today," Wendy explained. "I never knew I even had a cousin, it's pretty cool."

"Sure sounds like it." Casper smiled.

"How do you know her?" Wendy asked.

"Her friends Lauren and Kat were moving into our house," Casper explained. "She helped them move in. Dr. Harvey was trying to contact his late wife and he thought moving in with ghosts might help. We got to and they decided to stay, though every morning is a headache when it comes to Kat arguing with Uncle Stretch."

"Wow." Wendy said.

"Yeah, but Kat's mom wasn't a ghost after all, she was an angel." Casper said.

"That sounds beautiful." Wendy commented.

"And she was and where she got to let me be human for just one night." Casper said.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"I wanted to dance with Kat at her school dance..." Casper smiled shyly. "So Amelia let be human just for that night... I just wish it could've been permanent..."

"Did you have a crush on this Kat girl?" Wendy asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah." Casper smiled sheepishly.

Wendy giggled as Casper bit his lip slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Casper..." she looked worried she probably hurt his feelings.

"It's okay," Casper said. "I kinda got over the crush I had on her."

Wendy gave a small smile.

"What about you?" Casper asked. "You have any crushes?"

Wendy bit her lip as she turned red slightly. "Umm... Well... There was this paper boy that delivered to mine and my aunts' place... But my aunts always tried to scare him away."

"So, did you ever get to kiss him?" Casper asked.

Wendy turned even redder, but she sadly shook her head.

"Really?" Casper asked. "Why? What happened?"

"I was gonna give him a present this time," Wendy explained. "Just to show that I liked him... But my aunts chased him away and made his newspapers come alive, chase him, and then attack him. I got back at them, but he still ran away!"

"What?! Why?" Casper asked.

"Because they're just plain mean..." Wendy angrily pouted.

"I meant why did he run away after you saved him from being attacked by his own newspapers?" Casper explained his question.

"He thought we were all weirdos..." Wendy pouted. "Sometimes I wish I was never a witch."

"Couldn't you have used a spell and wiped his memory of seeing you or your aunts using magic?" Casper asked.

"I don't know a whole lot of spells yet, I'm still learning," Wendy reminded him. "I'm only a little girl."

"Oh, right," Casper said. "I guess that spell must be advanced."

"I know a lot of spells for my age, but I'm not professional yet, I'm just a little kid," Wendy replied. "I always hear I'll be in full control when I get older... I just hope I'm not green and warty by then..." She then stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I'm sure you won't be." Casper said.

"I'm destined to..." Wendy said. "Unlike you, I'll grow up and I'll be green and warty." 

"I'm sure you'll still be pretty though." Casper comforted.

Wendy shrugged, but gave a small smile to that since he called her pretty. The two of them were now getting closer than ever before.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile...

"You are worthless!" Desmond glared at Evil Cherry. "Chickening out at the last minute!"

"I had to get out of there!" Evil Cherry defended. "He was gonna mutilate me!"

"Don't worry, besides, I have a feeling there will be a full moon tonight." Evil Atticus smirked.

"So do I..." Katrina smirked. "This'll be a fun night for all!"

"At least you folks are competent..." Desmond said before rolling his eyes in annoyance of his henchmen he had hired to kidnap Wendy back in the cottage, but they had failed miserably.

"Why did you hire them again?" Evil Atticus asked, referring to the two henchmen.

'I have no idea..." Desmond groaned as his henchmen were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors and were having an argument.

"Why don't you two make yourselves useful for once and watch the radar?" Katrina glared at them.

The two men looked to her, then went to get up and do just that.

"Amateurs..." Katrina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If they fail again; I recommend that we turn them into statues." Evil Atticus said.

"I may have to resort to that." Desmond agreed.

"And then, we'll send them to someone's garden so then they can be their handfuls from now on." Evil Atticus said.

Desmond chuckled and patted Evil Atticus on the head. "You are the best boy."

Katrina and Cherry glanced, looking evilly envious.

"Thank you, I get my evilness from my Uncle Sombra." Evil Atticus smiled.

"I know, it's the most wonderful thing to happen to you, good or bad counterpart." Desmond cackled darkly.

"And where tonight will help with our plan." Evil Atticus smiled evilly.

"The hours are so slow in the day!" Katrina whined, but she smiled. "Guh, I'm so ready for this, I can't even STAND IT!"

"Patience, children," Desmond told them. "Time flies when you're having fun..."

"Ooh, I know how we can have fun!" Katrina grinned, she then zapped her pointer finger and made Evil Cherry into a ball with a string attached to her on a paddle and started bouncing to occupy her time.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Evil Cherry groaned.

"Stop it!" Katrina glared. "Your screams of pain are making me lose count!"

"How can I?!" Evil Cherry asked.

"Oh, man up!" Katrina spat as she continued to torture Evil Cherry.

"How can I?!" Evil Cherry asked, frustrated.

"You're as pathetic as your good counterpart!" Katrina taunted.

Desmond rolled his eyes at the girls, but shrugged them off for now. "What else shall I do while I'm in power for right now?"

Back in the cabin...

Drell was napping on the couch, drooling slightly. Desmond appeared, he then transformed himself into an everlastingly beautiful woman and tickled Drell's bare feet to wake him up.

"Hildy, stop that." Drell chuckled while asleep.

Desmond then smirked as he was fully asleep and was then taking out a wand to drain Drell of his magic.

Cherry came down a wall corner, she saw what was happening, then ran over. "STOP!"

Drell shot up out of surprise from his sleep and then he saw Desmond.

"Get OFF!" Desmond shoved Cherry off of him as he was able to drain the warlock of his magic.

"YOU!" Drell glared, then tried to point at Desmond, but no magic came out, he then tried again, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, Drell!" Desmond grinned darkly. "You snooze, you lose!"

Desmond was then tackled by Atticus and Mo once they got back from their outing. Desmond shoved them both off and used his wand to transport himself away.

"Are you okay, sir?" Mo asked the warlock.

"My magic is gone!" Drell angrily pouted.

"Yeah, but at least you still have your strength." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Drell folded his arms. "I just wanna pop that weasel!"

"And I promise you that you will." Atticus said.

Drell chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Ooh, that's gonna be a lot of fun. So, did you kids have fun?"

Atticus and Mo blushed to each other and they muttered out responses to him.

Drell snickered. "I just know you two would make a lovely couple... Estelle and Vincent would be proud."

"Estelle and Vincent?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, Mo, those are your parents' names," Drell explained. "Estelle and Vincent Abraham."

"I always did love the name Estelle, now I guess I know why." Mo smiled.

"They loved you with all their hearts." Drell said.

"I just miss them so much..." Mo sighed.

"They miss you too..." Drell reassured.

"Say, where's Patch?" Atticus asked once he noticed that his Dalmatian wasn't there.

"Uh, he stepped out..." Drell chuckled.

"Stepped out?" Atticus asked.

"By himself?" Mo added.

"Oh, he's got good company..." Drell smirked.

Mo thought about it for a minute, then guessed. "You let him bring Colette here..."

"Bingo." Drell nodded.

"Well, at least he's not alone." Atticus smiled.

"Ah, I give, I'm a sucker for Puppy Love." Drell smiled bashfully.

"Awww!" Mo smiled.

"Shutup." Drell mumbled, turning red slightly.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to the love of my life?" Atticus glared at Drell.

"Oh, my goodness, you are only a kid!" Drell put his hand to his face. 

"He said 'shut up'." Cherry smirked to get Drell punished by Atticus.

Drell growled to her and shook hsi fist in her direction. "I oughta pop you until we meet Desmond in person."

"Drell, you, me, wrestling/punishment ring, now!" Atticus glared as he began to drag Drell into a room that appeared out of nowhere.

"Aw, jeez..." Drell sounded like a child who was often punished for his misbehavior. "Can't you just ground me instead?" he then smiled like a smart aleck. "I already got my magic taken away from me!"

After they entered the room, the door was closed and soon there was a whole bunch of rumbling and shaking as he was being punished in the violent way. Cherry and Mo winched and shuddered as they heard screams of pain and badly battering. The door was then opened.

"Ugh... Sorry, Cherry and Mo..." Drell muttered out as his glasses were crooked and nearly broken as he stumbled out, then fell flat in the middle of the floor. 

"Hilda is going to freak..." Cherry flinched.

"When I explain of why I look like this, she'll be understandable about why Atticus punished me." Drell groaned.

"You kinda deserve it..." Cherry said.

Drell glared up at her. "Stop rubbing it in or I'll make you be my nurse."

Mo looked outside the window. "I wonder what Patch and Colette are doing."

"I'm sure they're all right." Atticus said.

"I know, but I worry when the dogs go without me somewhere..." Mo said. "It's kind of a thing when you live on the streets, any day could be your last day to live."

"I'm sure they'll be alright, especially since Patch has the strength of Hercules." Atticus said.

"I'm just saying..." Mo shrugged. "I know I looked kept together, but living on the streets really messes you up. I think if I have children, I'd flip out if they even went outside to get the mail!"

"Let's find a place for you to relax." Atticus said to Mo.

"I-I'm fine, really, the dogs will be okay..." Mo said, though she was clearly the opposite of what she said she was.

"That's it, we're getting you to a hot tub; maybe that will calm you down." Atticus said.

"Hot tub?" Mo asked, almost as if she had never heard of one before. "Are those one of those tubs people have on their patios for relaxing in?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, I don't know..." Mo bit her lip.

"Come onnn..." Atticus urged her. "It might do you some good... You sound like a mom, you worry too much..."

Mo gave him a small glance. "You keep callin' me a mom..."

"Because you're worrying like a mother worries about her children." Atticus said.

'Maybe she won't find that offensive.' Drell thought to himself.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mo gave him a look.

"All I'm saying is that it's okay to worry about your pet, but not all the time." Atticus said while trying to calm her down due to the look she was giving him.

"What're you saying?" Mo felt hurt. "I shouldn't worry about someone I've taken care of like a child!?"

"Mo, please, try to calm down..." Atticus frowned.

"I know you have Patch now, but I've had my own problems in life!" Mo glared at him. "I never had a real home until Scamp's family took me in like their own! I don't know what it's like to be a regular kid! You may have thought you were an orphan all your life with nobody in the world, but I actually was!" she then yelled with hurtful tears in her eyes.

'I stand corrected.' Drell thought to himself.

"Mo..." Atticus reached out to her.

"Just leave me alone and don't tell me how to live my life!" Mo glared before running off and had tears in her eyes since they had an argument.

"Well, that ended badly." Drell whispered.

"Nice going..." Cherry glanced at Atticus.

"I really screwed up on that." Atticus groaned.

"No offense, kid, but yeah, you really did..." Drell frowned. "This happened to me lots of times too."

"I've gotta find a way to--" Atticus said before remembering his new power the siren song and knew just the one siren song to use.

"Ooh, I don't think this is going to be enjoyable..." Drell cringed.

Atticus walked from between them to start his plot. He felt painful still about the argument he had with Mo, but hoped it would wrap up soon and he was sure this would be the way to fix things. 

"He looks like Twilight when the others had the wrong cutie marks..." Cherry commented.

"He's going to use that song." Drell said.

"What song?" Cherry asked.

"The siren song; I just know it, I can tell it from his eyes." Drell said.

"Siren Song...?" Cherry asked.

"It's best you don't know..." Drell warned. "I remember it well..."

"Well, what does the siren song do?" Cherry asked.

"Well, this song was once forbidden..." Drell rubbed his arm a little. 

"Tell me," Cherry begged. "I must know."

"It can make anyone who hears it forget what they argued about and do whatever the one who sang the song tells them to do." Drell said.

"That sounds like manipulation..." Cherry chewed her lip nervously.

"It is," Drell said. "And where it can be used in desperation."

"Still sounds like manipulation..." Cherry shrugged.

Mo was wandering the cabins, passing by other people as she had her own song in mind, feeling a lot of pain from the argument she had with Atticus and she began to sing to herself. "I have to find a way, To make all this okay, I can't believe this small mistake~" she began out of heartbreak. "Could've caused so much heartache, Oh, why....?, Oh, why....?, Losing promise, I don't know what to do with grim, Seeking answers, I fear I won't get through to him, Oh, why...?, Oh, why...?~" She then got startled when there was a knocking at her door. The former street urchin wiped her tear-stained emerald eyes, then stood up and took a deep shallow and shaky breath, putting her hand to her chest before opening the door, and where she saw it was Atticus.

"Can I come in?" Atticus asked. "I have something I want to sing to you."

"I don't know, Atticus..." Mo sighed, still feeling a lot of pain. "I think I just need some time to cool down..."

"Please, this song won't take long at all." Atticus assured her.

Mo sighed. "Well... All right..."

"Thank you." Atticus said.

Once Atticus entered the room, Mo closed the door.

"Okay... Just sing your song already..." Mo sounded depressed.

Atticus took a deep breath and exhaled, ready to sing to her. "Into the sea, Hold you close to me, Slide 'neath the waves~," he began for his girlfriend. "Down into the caves, Kiss me, my love, Come rest in my arms, Dream your dreams with me, Slide beneath the sea, Come to me, my love, Forget the land above~"

Mo had her eyes squeezed shut, but she seemed to relax while the song went through her ears.

'I wonder if it worked?' Atticus thought to himself.

Mo held her head, then she took a deep breath as her eyes seemed to flash aquamarine for a brief moment and she then turned and looked back to Atticus.

"Mo?" Atticus asked in a small hopeful tone, but respected her privacy and didn't approach her right away.

Mo wrapped her arms around him to hug him, burying her face in his chest as she started to cry again. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you!"

"Hey, it's okay." Atticus comforted her.

Mo took another deep breath as tears poured from her shut eyes. "You just... Kinda made me mad... I get easily angered.... It's because of my rough life... No pun intended."

"I can see how you had a rough life, especially after that experience in the streets even for a short time." Atticus said.

"My parents die, my grandmother dies, I'm traveling through foster homes..." Mo sighed. "I never knew the meaning of the term 'Home Sweet Home' and I just had to make Angel come with me because I wanted her to be very own puppy..."

"How did you know she'd be the right one?" Atticus asked.

"You'd probably never guess it looking at her now, but Angel was the runt of the litter from my grandmother's dog," Mo explained. "She kept telling me no one would want that 'little thing' and she tried to kill her, but I decided to keep her and take care of her the best I could."

"Well, you did an excellent job." Atticus smiled.

"You think so?" Mo asked.

"I know so." Atticus smiled.

Mo shrugged and shuffled her feet.

"Come on, let's get you back..." Atticus suggested. 

"Maybe I do worry about the dogs too much..." Mo shrugged. 

It was getting late and some people were leaving their cabins for the dance party they all had heard about. Wendy's aunts and Casper's uncles were all deciding to go, but not with each other on purpose.

"I hope that Mo and Atticus aren't too worried about us." Colette said.

"I don't know Mo that well, but I'm sure Atticus is telling her to not worry too much..." Patch suggested. "He's always been cool under pressure."

"He sure seems to be that way." Colette smiled.

"I admire him for that..." Patch smiled.

"And you yourself are one of a kind." Colette smiled.

"I've always wished that..." Patch remembered how he always said that which led to his first adventure. "You should've been there..."

"I kinda wish I could've been..." Colette said. "Though, I don't really know much about Thunderbolt myself... Whatever happened to his sidekick Li'l Lightning anyway?"

"Oh, he was sent to the pound," Patch told her. "And I'm not meaning the shelter kind of pound."

"The bad doggy pound?" Colette assumed.

"Exactly." Patch said.

"Let's hope he doesn't get out, but if he does, that he changes..." Colette said.

"Speaking of bad dogs, have you heard from your sister Annette?" Patch asked.

"She's starting to calm down and finally starting to go back to who she was before." Colette said.

"Well, that's good," Patch was relieved. "She's not gonna team up with Scrappy again out of jealousy of Scamp or Angel again?"

"That's what it sounds like so far," Colette nodded. "Boy, were Mom and Dad mad when the others came back home from Spooky Island."

"I can imagine." Patch nodded back.

"Anyway, should we get back to the others?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, it's getting really dark," Patch agreed. "I heard a lot of the humans talking about a party too."

"Well, let's get back to that house or whatever it is first." Colette said.'

"Cabin." Patch told her.

"Cabin, right." Colette repeated with a smile.

And so, they both went back to the cabin.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you wanna go to the party?" Hilda asked Drell. "i'll only go if you go."

"I'm not sure if I can since Desmond Spellman took my magic away and he won't be gone for long." Drell replied as it was close to nighttime now.

"I'm sure he won't be there." Hilda said.

"I might need to keep an eye out..." Drell was still unsure.

Cherry walked by.

Drell then grabbed her and held her back with a small smirk. "Cherry, old buddy, old pal, how'd ya like to keep an eye out for Desmond Spellman for me?"

"Might as well, besides, I don't have a date to the party." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, poor Cherry..." Hilda cooed.

"Never mind all that," Drell smirked to Hilda. "I haven't been to a party with you in who knows how long?"

"Too long..." Hilda gushed to him. "I guess we could go to a party tonight..."

"After all, I got witch powers now thanks to you Drell, so I'm more powerful than you are now..." Cherry smirked, folding her arms.

Drell groaned, annoyed, knowing that she was right. They then saw Atticus and Mo dressed to go to the party.

"Oh, you guys are going to the party too?" Hilda smiled.

"Yeah, we might as well make the most out of this visit." Mo said with an excited smile. "It's no Grand Galloping Gala, but it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well, it looks like the song didn't take in too much affect, it just calmed her down." Drell whispered.

Hilda was just happy that Atticus and Mo had made up, she believed in them having a bright future together.

"And for safety precautions." Drell said before putting a hat on both of their heads to block the moon from the young couple's eyes.

"Uh, what're the hats for?" Mo asked. 

"From the moon." Hilda explained.

"What about the moon?" Atticus asked.

"The moon can be very powerful to merpeople and can even hypnotize them." Drell said.

"Really?" Atticus asked, he never knew that himself.

Drell and Hilda nodded very seriously and sternly.

"Well, thanks for the hats." Mo smiled.

"Hey, I care about other lives." Drell smiled.

"We're glad that you do." Atticus smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Didn't care about mine and Sabrina's much when we all first met you..."

"Then Hilda taught you a lesson..." Atticus smirked as he also remembered.

Drell pulled a face as Hilda then giggled.

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"This was when we were first knowing Sabrina," Cherry explained. "Seriously, what're the odds we'd all get to know each other just as soon as she would find out she was a witch?"

Atticus simply shrugged.

"So you met Drell after that?" Mo asked.

"Well..." Cherry held her arm. "Sabrina got mad at the most popular girl in school, so she accidentally turned her into a pineapple... Since the magic was exposed, Sabrina's secret was in danger, so Sabrina wanted to turn back time, but..."

*Flashback*

"You have to go to the Witches Council for permission." Zelda told the kids since they could trust Cherry and Atticus with keeping Sabrina's witch identity a secret.

"Is it far?" Sabrina asked.

"It's millions of lightyears away, but luckily for you, we have an entrance through our linen closet." Zelda replied.

"The linen closet?" Atticus asked.

Zelda and Hilda led the way upstairs to the linen closet.

"Now the head of the witches council is named Drell," Zelda warned the kids. "He's a mean, pig-headed, power mad despot."

"We used to date," Hilda confessed. "I haven't seen him in centuries."

"Not since he left her at the altar," Zelda added. "Daddy lost a deposit in Parthenon."

The others wondered what that meant, but they kept quiet.

"Would you let that go?" Hilda scoffed. "It's ancient history!"

Hilda and Zelda then started to argue.

"Excuse me!" Sabrina interrupted. "I'm trying to turn back time here. Can we go?"

"Oh, I couldn't..." Hilda backed out. " I swore I would never talk to Drell again as long as he lived."

"Besides, the Council will respect you more if you go alone, but if your friends came as support," Zelda added. "Just don't let them know that you two are mortals, now make a left at the towels and follow the signs."

"And watch out for Drell." Hilda added.

"And whatever one of you does, don't stare at his mole!" Zelda called before the door was shut after Cherry and Sabrina went ahead of Atticus.

"He has a mole?" Atticus said confused.

 

The trio wandered in and there were clouds everywhere and three figures sat at a table. The first is a woman of indeterminate age with blonde hair, wearing high collared formal robes. Beside her is a huge man with long, curly, black hair. He's also wearing robes and spectacles and holds a small furry rodent in his hand. At the far end is a small fair haired man in a suit and bowler hat, with friendly eyes.

"Sorry, is this the Witches Council?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, and I don't believe you have an appointment..." the woman glanced at them, looking rather evil.

"That scrawny girl with glasses looks familiar, doesn't she, Skippy?" the large man whispered to the tiny man next to him.

Skippy nodded.

"Um.. Hello..." Cherry gave a small wave, trying her best to be social, but failed.

"Um, we don't have an appointment, but we have a washcloth..." Sabrina took out a random washcloth.

Skippy snapped his fingers and held out his hand.

"I think he wants you to give that to him." Cherry guessed.

Sabrina handed the washcloth. Skippy took it and sat back down and seemed to actually be eating it.

"Why did he just eat that washcloth?" Atticus asked.

"He's hungry." the large man gave a glare. "You got a problem with that?"

"Drell..." the witch woman whispered sharply.

"Okay, state your names, ages, requests, and we'll see if we can fit ya in." the large man told the trio.

"Go ahead, Sabrina." Atticus said.

"I'm Sabrina, I'm twelve, and I'd like to turn back time." the blonde girl decided to say since she was the one who wanted her request fulilled.

"DENIED!" Drell said with a laugh and Skippy joined in with him.

Sabrina looked rather sad while Cherry and Atticus glanced at the large man who was Drell.

Drell kept smiling, then frowned, looking a little angry. "Are one of you staring at my mole?" he then asked as he held his pet in his hand, then looked sharper towards Cherry. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Cherry felt afraid of this man for some reason.

"Leave her alone! And we weren't even staring at your mole!" Atticus glared at Drell.

"Boy, I am the most powerful man in the universe and I can become your worst nightmare real easy, real fast!" Drell glared. 

"Let's humor the girl." the witch woman suggested.

"Aw, fine..." Drell scoffed.

Skippy took out his pipe, relaxing after he ate the washcloth.

"I just wanna explain why I wanna turn back time..." Sabrina explained.

Drell glared, then looked to Skippy. Skippy sniffled and pouted, giving a puppy dog eye look.

"Oh, fine, you may give us your explanation." Drell groaned.

The witch woman and Skippy nodded.

"Speak, but quickly." Drell then added.

"Okay, where do I start?" Sabrina sighed, spilling it out. "Ya know from the moment I started my new school, I didn't fit in. I wore the wrong shoes, which may seem like nothing but kids can be so judgmental... Only Cherry and Atticus have been really kind and understanding... And..."

The witch woman listened patiently, Skippy looked very sorry for Sabrina and even looked comforting, but Drell played with his mole and looked very bored.

"I said QUICKLY!" Drell said, then waved his finger which made Sabrina sound like she was being quickly fast forwarded to get to the point as he had enough of her little sob story, but he then saw Atticus looked annoyed at him and for some reason made him stop Sabrina from speed talking.

Sabrina managed to get her point out regardless. "And frankly, it's hard enough knowing you really are a freak without everyone else knowing it too."

"Oh, the problems of children are so very interesting..." Drell muttered sarcastically to his mole. "Well, we'll review your case and get back to you."

"But she needs to know..." Cindy urged.

"AND SHE WILL!" Drell glared at her which made her fall in the middle of the floor. "Now go! And don't let the space-time continuum hit ya on the way out."

The three kids then went out the same way they came in.

"You love me, don't you, Moley?" Drell cooed to his pet mole.

 

"So, did they do your request?" Mo asked.

"They denied it at first." Cherry said.

"What changed their minds?" Mo asked. "Did ya slug that Drell guy, Atticus?"

"No, this was before I had my strength, he would've clobbered me." Atticus shuddered.

"I changed Drell's mind..." Hilda smirked. "I took his mole away and punished him for hurting Sabrina... Atticus, you may be able to convince Drell, but Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"Mm-hmm..." Drell nodded.

"So true." Cherry said.

"So you had a pet mole?" Mo asked once she realized what mole was being discussed from Zelda's warning.

"I was a lonely man..." Drell shrugged. "This was before Penelope came into my life and before Skippy moved in with me."

"Ohh." Mo said.

"Ah, good times..." Hilda shrugged.

"Have fun at the party... I'll be here... Doing stuff..." Cherry plopped on the couch.

The four couples then went to the party. Cherry let them go and she hung out on the couch, trying to find something on the TV to watch.

"Do you think Wendy and Casper will be at the party?" Mo asked.

"Probably..." Hilda shrugged with a small smile. "I hope they do at least without getting in trouble."

"Yeah, me too." Drell agreed.

"I think they'll be alright." Atticus said as he noticed the Ghostly Trio possessing three men.

The others saw this and they just looked to each other with small shrugs and kept heading to the party.

"Looks like they got everything handled." Patch said.

"So, what should we do?" Colette asked.

"Doggy Double Date?" Angel suggested as she was beside Scamp.

"Agreed." Scamp smiled.

The four puppies then went to have their own fun night.

"Ah... Solitude..." Cherry leaned back on the couch and turned on the TV, cuddling against a pillow once she found a program she liked. It was a channel that any perky goth could like.

'We return to Elvira's Movie Marathon...' a very sexy woman in a tight black dress with flats and frizzy black hair in a vampire fashion, even having fangs, greeted the viewer at home as she sat sexily on the couch. 'We bring you Halloweentown!'

"All right." Cherry smirked in comfort. While she watched that program, at the party, things were going great, especially for Wendy and Casper.

The now human Ghostly Trio were coming into the party, and where each one of them enjoyed the party the only one each other knew how to. Casper and Wendy snuck in since their uncles and aunts were in the party as Atticus, Mo, Drell, and Hilda arrived.

"Hey there, you two." Atticus said to the friendly ghost and good little witch.

Casper and Wendy shrieked slightly.

"Whoa, take it easy, it's us!" Mo tried to calm them down.

"Oh..." Wendy put her hand to her chest and breathed in relief.

"How's about you two go and dance alone?" Atticus suggested.

"Well, we're trying to do that, we're just making sure Wendy's aunts are distracted." Casper warned.

"Ohh." Patch said.

"We can't get caught..." Wendy bit her lip nervously at the horrifying possibility if her aunts caught her hanging around a ghost.

"We've gotta get your aunts to meet Casper's uncles while they're possessing those men." Atticus said.

"Wait, what?" Wendy asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Mo agreed. "If they all dance together, they'll be distracted, grown-ups always lose focus when they dance together... My parents never notice anything or anyone else when they dance... Except for when my brother cries for one of them of course."

"That sounds perfect." Casper smiled.

"You seem to know a lot about elegance for a tomboy, Mo." Wendy observed.

"It's the people who adopted me..." Mo shrugged. "I never really had good manners before..."

"Good to know." Wendy said.

The friendly ghost and good little witch snuck about as their uncles and aunts were around the party, but in different spots and places, so they did not know each other were there. At least, not yet.

"Time for us to give them a little push." Patch whispered.

"I think I know what to do." Casper said before he turned himself completely invisible so no one would spot him or get spooked by him to give away his position.

"What is he up to?" Angel whispered.

"This should be good..." Wendy said to herself as she stayed hidden while Casper was up to something to distract their guardians from their forbidden friendship.

"Hopefully." Colette whispered.

Stinky went to a couple of women who were talking and he tried to flirt with them, but his horrible breath scared them off.

Casper began to float to which aunt of Wendy's would be perfect for Stinky.

"Let's hope he can find a good match for his Uncle Stinky..." Mo whispered.

Wendy looked disgusted, but she gave an encouraging smile.

"Which one has bad breath like Stinky?" Cherry asked.

"Who doesn't?" Wendy scoffed slightly with a small giggle. "Hmm..."

"I think Stretch and Gert would get along well since they're both so bossy." Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Stinky soon groaned as he smelled like perfume and tried to make himself smell bad and soon sneezed a bunch of mucus onto a poor human woman.

"You're disgusting!" The woman frowned to him as she was covered in his snot.

'Yuck.' Mo thought to herself.

Cherry looked a little nauseous at what had just happened. Fatso came to an older man and was telling a story while stuffing his face with bunches and bunches of food. 

Meanwhile, Gert, Gabby, and Fanny were trying to flirt with one man who clearly wasn't interested in either of them. 

"This could be a challenge..." Cherry commented about Casper's uncles and Wendy's aunts.

"How do we get them together?" Mo asked.

"Time for phase 2." Wendy decided.

Casper made himself invisible to everyone and soon went to help out, accidentally bumping into some people, but remembered his manners even though he was a ghost.

"Hopefully he'll get to them without bumping into someone." Patch hoped.

"Hey, where'd Stinky go?" Mo asked.

Cherry poked her head out to the dumpsters to see that Stinky had gotten into one of them. "Found him..." she then groaned in slight deadpan.

"Oh, great." Atticus groaned after seeing where Stinky was.

The music soon got slow and romantic like, possibly by Casper snooping around to make his uncles and Wendy's aunts get together. The spotlight even shined on the aunts which made the uncles look interested rather quickly.

"Maybe it's just this party, but those chicks look extra crispy." Stretch smirked to his brothers.

'It's working.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I second that emotion." Fatso smiled to Stretch.

Casper's uncles soon walked toward Wendy's aunts.

"Would you like to dance, ma'am?" The boring human who Fatso talked with asked Gert.

"Scram it, loser," Gert scoffed. "Can't you see a real man approaches?"

Casper soon came back beside Wendy as their plan had worked.

'Perfect.' Mo thought to herself.

The aunts and uncles soon split up and began to have some fun despite being ghosts and witches and having a long hatred toward each other like they warned their niece and nephew.

"Look, guys, they're really getting along." Wendy smiled as Casper chuckled.

"They sure are." Atticus smiled.

"We've done good," Casper smiled before shyly looking to the good little witch. "Come with me, Wendy." he then took her hand and floated her somewhere private.

"There she is," The mean boy from before pointed out. "Let's see who this hunk is she dumped me for."

"Oh, great," Mo groaned. "Look who's here."

Patch, Scamp, and Angel growled at the sight of Josh as Casper soon asked Wendy to dance.

"I'll handle him." Atticus said.

"Oh, careful, Atticus, he's just a kid." Mo warned before her boyfriend went off.

Wendy soon zapped herself into a strapless red dress with her hair up and red flats. 

"Wow, you look magical." Casper blushed to Wendy.

'Aw!' Angel thought to herself once she saw Wendy and Casper having a great time.


	18. Chapter 18

Casper floated Wendy to a gazebo so they could dance together in private.

Casper then zipped around and put a suit on with a suave smirk. "The name's Boo... James Boo."

"Black tie, I'm impressed," Wendy giggled. "Shall we?"

"Well, here goes nothing." Casper replied bashfully before he began to dance with the young witchling.

"Aw!" Mo smiled as she joined Angel.

Angel smiled up to Mo as they watched this, hoping Josh wouldn't be able to ruin it. Josh came to ruin the moment only to be stopped by Atticus.

"Sorry, this is a private party, no jerks allowed." Atticus shoved Josh back like a bouncer.

Josh was about to get Atticus out of his way only to be pushed back by the size.

"Sorry, kid." Atticus replied, acting like a surrogate big brother for Casper on his first dance with Wendy.

Josh glared at Wendy since Casper went invisible due to his shyness. "So you'd rather dance alone than with me, huh?!" he then stormed off in anger, deciding maybe the girl wasn't worth his time.

"Who was that?" Casper asked.

"Nobody important." Wendy frowned about Josh.

"He sure sounds important." Casper frowned a little softly and shyly.

'Why do I get the feeling that we forgot something?' Patch thought to himself.

Casper's uncles had a lot of fun with their new girlfriends until they started to jolt and squirm as their human disguises were about to expire.

"Oh, crud, we completely forgot about Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky!" Patch yelped.

"Oh, man..." Cherry groaned. "If they got mad at me and Kat and Dr. Harvey before, they're gonna turn me into a ghost!"

The uncles tried to distract their changing back by dancing with the witch aunts and they happily joined them.

"They're now distracting themselves." Mo said.

"Let's just hope it lasts long enough." Cherry added.

Soon enough, the uncles couldn't handle it anymore and soon came out of their human puppets which shocked and terrified the crowd since they weren't expecting to see ghosts.

"Oh, crud...." Atticus groaned.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." Cherry sighed.

"Uh-oh..." Wendy frowned as she and Casper saw what was happening with their guardians. 

"Eh, hi, girls." Stretch waved nervously to the aunts after he and his brothers had been exposed.

"Ghosts!" Wendy's aunts gasped. They then used their magic and turned back to their true forms.

"WITCHES!" Casper's uncles gasped in return before copying them, but were unable to do anything since they were ghosts.

"Oh, this is bad...." Mo groaned.

"Wendy and I can explain." Casper pouted.

"Yeah, see, Casper came up with this great idea--" Wendy added.

"You mean to tell me you've been hanging around with this... This floating roll of toilet paper?!" Gert glared at her niece.

"Yeah, get away from her before she gives you warts!" Stretch added to his nephew.

"They are friends!" Mo glared at the witches and ghosts.

"No," Gert shook her head. "No way! I will not let Wendy associate with this puff of... Of... Second hand smoke!"

"That's rich comin' from a disenchanter." Stretch scoffed.

'So close.' Patch thought to himself.

"Go rattle your chains!" Gabby glared.

"Go peddle your potion!" Stinky retorted.

"We're coming over and scaring the bloomers off of you!" Fatso threatened.

"In the name of the great sorcerer Nagama, I command that you turn these spirits into bean bags!" Gert decided which frightened her sisters that she would stoop to that.

"Whoa." Mo said.

Wendy covered her eyes. Gert began to count which frightened Casper's uncles right away.

"You three better go." Mo suggested.

"RUN AWAY!" Stretch cried out before flying away with his brothers.

"Is there really a Nagama?" Atticus asked Drell.

"There was," Drell replied. "He was my grandfather."

"Yikes!" Atticus said.

The three witches cackled evilly as they scared off the Ghostly Trio. Gert then stood in relaxation.

"What was all that?" Fanny asked.

"It was a bluff." Gert told her sister. 

"Ohh." Fanny foolishly replied.

"Wait, that wasn't really a spell?" Mo asked.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Gert scoffed before looking to her niece. "Now, what is in your brain, child? Don't you understand that ghosts are our enemies?"

'I hate these three so much.' Mo thought to herself.

"But Casper isn't, he's just--" Wendy tried to explain.

"We can't hang around here anymore," Gert told her sisters. "We're gonna have to find another hiding place."

"What?! But Casper is her first friend Wendy has made here!" Cherry told them.

"Oy..." Gabby rolled her eyes in disinterest of her niece making friends.

"No way, Red," Gert told Wendy. "Now march yourself straight back into your room."

"That is it!" Drell's voice boomed. "I have had it with you three treating Wendy like her feelings don't matter!"

Gert, Fanny, and Gabby winced.

"Drell..." Cherry's eyes widened.

"You three are the worst aunts on the face of the planet and on the face of all the Netherworld!" Drell glared.

"Oh, like you or Enchantra are a prize yourselves!" Gert scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"At least I love my daughter and let her have friends and not move away just because of ghosts!" Drell glared.

"Okay, Drell, I think that's enough." Atticus smiled nervously.

"No, I'm not done with these three!" Drell continued. "Wendy deserves better guardians than you three banshees!"

This caused for the three witch aunts to gasp at what he had called them. 

Drell glared at them and folded his arms. "You're worse than those Sanderson sisters who raised the greatest witch of all time next to Enchantra or my mother: Malovea Youngblood."

This caused for the three witch aunts to gasp again. Drell growled as he towered over them due to how big and tall he was, even compared to them and looked like he seriously wanted to hurt them. Wendy quietly whimpered and hid behind Cherry in concern.

"I am going to make sure Wendy is with much better guardians than you three." Drell glared down at the three witches.

Gert, Fanny, and Gabby felt like scurvy little worms since Drell was more or less in charge of them.

"Feel better?" Atticus nervously asked Drell.

"Well, they made me mad!" Drell replied, still crossed with Wendy's aunts.

"Understandable." Atticus said.

"Wendy, you're going to live somewhere other than with these three." Drell promised the good little witch.

"Th-That's okay, sir, you don't have to do that..." Wendy replied while shivering from his bad mood.

"No, really, you deserve better guardians than those three." Drell told her.

"But who?" Wendy wondered.

"I don't know yet, but I'll make sure you learn the ways of a true witch while having better treatment," Drell promised her. "I won't let innocent young witches and warlocks in training being pushed around by their guardians."

"Well, we better get back to our rooms." Atticus said.

"Thank you, Mr. Drell." Wendy hugged Drell's legs.

"Erm, you're welcome, kiddo." Drell told her, trying not to get emotional.

Atticus's eyes soon saw the moon and where something soon happened.

"Come on, kiddo, I'll take you to your room." Drell took Wendy's hand.

Hilda giggled to this as she found it adorable as she hoped someday she and Drell could have a child together someday, but her biological clock expired and she was unable to have a child of her own.


	19. Chapter 19

"Uh, is how Atticus is looking at the moon a good thing or a bad thing?" Angel asked out of concern.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Cherry commented. "Something important..."

"Didn't you guys go to the Ghoul School when they went on a field trip?" Hilda asked.

"They sure did." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yeah... Now I remember..." Cherry's eyes widened as she knew why Atticus was freaking out under the full moon.

"Then why does he look like he's under a spell?" Angel asked.

"Everybody, run!" Cherry panicked.

"Oh, no, this is bad!" Drell glared.

Cherry hid behind him and shivered. "Make him stop, Drell!"

Atticus soon made his way to the ocean.

"Atticus?" Drell called out in concern.

Atticus didn't seem to respond as he continued walking into the ocean.

"Atticus?" Mo frowned, she then remembered she was turned into a mermaid herself during this adventure and decided to join him.

"I'm not sure if giving him company is wise." Cherry chewed her lip nervously.

Mo was soon under the control of the moon as well.

"What is going on?" Cherry asked. "Is this some kind of weird Moon Spell thingamajig?"

"The power of the moon can be a powerful thing and where a mermaid or merman can't resist to go to the moon pool." Drell said.

"Wait... What?!" Cherry asked.

"You think I make this stuff up?" Drell replied. "It's a system, and since Atticus turned Mo into a mermaid, she is not exempt from this rule."

"What happens after they reach the moon pool?" Scamp asked. "And, uh, are merpups involved?"

"Mer-animals, I'm sure, and let me see here..." Drell magicked up a book and turned to mercreatures and the Moon Pool legend. "Ah, here we go." he then smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"This is good, right?" Cherry smiled nervously since Drell was actually smiling for a change and not at her misery.

"It says here that they will get a new power such as...." Drell soon grew wide-eyed after reading the one element bending that only the most evil loved to do under a full moon. "Oh, no...."

"Oh, no?" Cherry's eyes widened. "Why oh, no, why, oh, no?!"

"Cherry, are you familiar with the legend of The Last Air-Bender?" Drell replied anxiously.

"I heard that he was a boy named Aang frozen in an iceberg for 100 years..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, back then, there were many people then could master elements, such as Air, Fire, Earth, and Water and even seaweed and sand......But there was one element that no water-bender should have ever used." Drell said out of seriousness.

"Why?" Cherry gulped. "W-What was it called?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Drell asked.

"I'm scared... But curious..." Cherry felt nervous to hear more.

"It was a technique that many water-benders dared not try to learn." Drell said in a serious tone.

"W-W-W-Why?" Cherry asked out of fright.

"Because this technique would be able to give the water-bender the ability to control anyone like puppets, no matter how much suffering it caused that person." Drell said in the same tone as before.

This then caused for the group, besides the ones that were on their way to the Moon Pool, to gulp and shiver out of fright. 

"And this bending technique was called......Blood-Bending." Drell told them.

Cherry blinked, she then stepped back while Drell read his book and she made her way for a bench to wait for a bus to take her back home. Unfortunately for her, there was not a bus anywhere in sight and wouldn't be there until morning.

"Cherry, what're you doing?" Drell asked crossly.

"Oh, just waiting for a bus..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"You are staying!" Drell glared.

"Oh, I'm sure my parents miss me too much..." Cherry was nervous and the story about blood-bending didn't make it any better.

"Stay!" Drell commanded.

Cherry whined and whimpered as she was now trapped here. Hilda giggled as she saw Casper and Wendy, they looked so adorable together.

"Anyway, why do you ask, Angel?" Drell asked.

"Because Patch is going into the ocean with Atticus and Mo." Angel said while pointing to Patch who was going the same direction as Atticus and Mo.

"What?!" Drell asked.

"Don't you remember?" Cherry replied. "Atticus turned Patch into a merpuppy when we went to Hawaii for the first time."

"Uh-oh.... Well, at least the element bending doesn't go to animals." Drell shrugged.

"It doesn't?" Cherry asked as she then realized there was very little she knew about elemental bending.

"Nope, only humans, or in this case, merpeople," Drell said. "It doesn't help that Mo is descended from Toph..."

"I have a headache..." Cherry held her forehead as this was so much to take in.

Atticus, Mo, and Peach were now swimming towards the nearest Moon Pool. 

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to go in there." Cherry smiled innocently.

"Yep, the only time you are a mermaid is when you have that gift from King Triton and you are in water." Drell said.

Cherry did look worried for the others though.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch all looked like zombies on the way with the other merpeople had for many generations, and they soon got to a Moon Pool which was like a pool inside a cave. As they went, Desmond Spellman was soon coming out for his dastardly deeds.

"Hello, Desmond." Sombra smirked.

"Ah, King Sombra, how goes the Crystal Empire?" Desmond replied.

"Still under the rule of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor and their daughter, Princess Flurry Heart." Sombra scoffed.

"Still can't believe you were stopped," Desmond teased. "At least it's not as pathetic as my twin brother marrying a mortal woman."

"True." Sombra nodded.

"Full Moon tonight." Desmond smirked.

"Oh, yes, I know," Sombra nodded. "And I know my nephew will be there."

"But knowing how long the moons effect lasts after a merman or mermaid or any mer-animal gets in the Moon Pool, we better hurry." Desmond said.

"Come with me, I know a shortcut." Sombra invited.

Desmond then nodded and followed after the evil royal Equestrian, and where it lead to a secret entrance, leading to a tunnel to the Moon Pool. Desmond and Sombra came together as the evil warlock held Sarah Ravencroft's spell book close in his arm. Atticus, Mo, and Patch finally arrived at the Moon Pool as the full moon shined down on it and them as the Moon Pool started bubbling.

"I thought the only Moon Pool was in Mako Island." Drell groaned as he secretly watched this with an unwilling Cherry.

"I guess there was one secretly hidden here." Cherry said.

"But how?" Drell wondered.

"Uh, maybe that's how?" Cherry suggested as she pointed to Sombra and Desmond from afar.

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch came closer and closer to the Moon Pool as it seemed to be calling them over. Once they arrived, they stayed right where they were.

"I gotta get them out of there..." Drell groaned. "Before it's too late! Cherry, let me handle this, why don't you keep an eye on Casper and Wendy?"

"Oh, sure, reduce me to babysitting while you can't do anything about mermaid magic." Cherry pouted.

"Would you rather handle this?" Drell asked.

"No, sir..." Cherry huddled closer to the ground.

"Then be gone," Drell then teleported her to where Casper and Wendy were. "Now, to handle this."

Back with Casper and Wendy...

Cherry suddenly appeared and landed flat on the floor with a small groan until Wendy opened the door and walked over her accidentally as Casper floated like the ghost he was.

"Hey, watch it!" Cherry glared at her little cousin.

"Oops, sorry." Wendy said.

Cherry then stood up and straightened herself out.

"So, uh, Cherry, what's with your friends going in the full moon?" Casper asked.

"Some mermaid stuff..." Cherry shrugged. "I don't really understand it."

"I hope they're alright." Wendy said.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Cherry replied. "Now, I'm in charge, so that means you both have to do what I say."

"We can't be together though," Casper told her. "My uncles don't want me anywhere near Wendy. They say that witches have killer magic."

"Well, we've got it, but I can't use it." Wendy pouted.

"Yeah, because of that evil warlock: Desmond Spellman." Cherry said.

"Come again?" Casper asked.

"I'll tell Casper as long as he promises not to tell anyone." Wendy replied.

"I'm sure your secret is safe with Casper," Cherry told her. "He's always been so honest and helpful."

"That's reassuring." Wendy sighed.

"Cross my heart and hope to live." Casper promised his new friend.

Wendy giggled before linking pinkies with him before she opened up her laptop. "I've downloaded this off the internet," She then began to explain. "The Top 100 Warlocks. At the top of the list is this bad boy like Cherry said: Desmond Spellman. He's super powerful and he's after me."

"Why?" Casper frowned.

"I haven't a clue," Wendy frowned back. "But if my aunts or I use any big magic, he'll find us and destroy us. Got it?"

"Got it." Casper nodded.

"What's he gonna do to destroy you guys?" Cherry joked. "Drop houses on you?"

"Cherry, this is serious!" Wendy told her big cousin. "It's called the mystic abyss, whatever goes in, vanishes, forever."

"Okay, now I'm scared," Cherry gulped. "And this is even scarier than blood-bending!"

"Blood-Bending?" Casper and Wendy asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." Cherry shuddered.

"If you say so." Casper shrugged.

Soon enough, a man came in and started to clean up.

"Get down!" Wendy gasped and tossed something over Casper since he was a ghost and it made him look like a dog.

"Peaches and Cream, this party's over." The man told the ones who were still there.

"Oh, right, sorry." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Good dog, sit up!" Wendy smiled nervously as she pet her 'dog' while Casper pretended to bark.

The man then walked off as he continued to wrap up the party.

"Now do you see why my aunts can't afford a fight right now?" Wendy asked Casper once they were alone again.

"I think he understands now." Cherry said.

"Wow, that's harsh..." Casper whispered.

"Not only do we have to deal with Desmond Spellman, but now we gotta worry about that Full Moon Mermaid Stuff..." Cherry groaned before she folded her arms. "I never should've left Cinderella's house, I should've just stayed put while Atticus left on his own and I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"But then we wouldn't be friends." Casper said.

Cherry looked to him and sighed. "That's true..." 

"We can do this, Cherry," Wendy told her big cousin. "We can save your friends and stop Desmond Spellman."

"I wonder where Drell is?" Casper wondered.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile with Drell...

Drell held his wand close as he decided to try to use magic against this Moon Pool.

Hilda soon appeared which actually startled him and he covered her mouth. "Don't scream, Hilda..."

"I didn't... You did..." Hilda narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Quiet, this is serious..." Drell kept her mouth covered until he yelped and winced as she had licked his hand to make him let go. "Did you just lick my hand?"

Hilda smirked innocently. Drell simply rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"So, this is the Moon Pool..." Hilda commented. "The only one I knew about was in Ireland."

"How many Moon Pools are there?" Drell whispered.

"I just know about the ones in Ireland and Mako Island..." Hilda whispered back. "They must've spread, especially since Atticus is here... He is Triton and Athena's nephew."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't discover blood-bending." Drell whispered back.

"That's actually true?" Hilda asked. "I always thought those stories about the elements and bending were myths."

"Nope, they're true." Drell said.

Hilda soon collapsed and Drell magicked up furniture for her to fall on.

After a while, the moon soon passed the Moon Pool. 

"Oh, no..." Drell groaned as he began to fear the worst.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch's eyes seemed to glow a red shade.

"Excellent." Desmond smirked.

The three bowed their heads until they lifted them again and had changed somehow.

"I don't like this..." Drell groaned. "I knew I should've stayed in the Supernatural Realm."

"What do we do?" Hilda gulped.

"I'm not sure, Hilda..." Drell frowned. "I... I actually don't know..."

"Oh, dear..." Hilda frowned before they both felt their bodies moving as if they were being controlled like puppets.

"Ow!" Drell yelped.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch glared at the couple as they were practicing blood-bending.

"Patch, allow only Atticus and Monique to do blood-bending." Desmond commanded.

"Yes..." Patch replied almost like he was in a hypnotic trance as he soon stopped doing blood-bending while Atticus and Mo continued.

Drell and Hilda yelled out as they didn't enjoy this one bit. Patch soon came to Desmond's side like he was his new master.

"Good boy." Desmond smirked as he pet him.

Patch stared blankly as Drell and Hilda were being controlled.

Back with the others, Cherry was sitting dully on her own as Casper went back to his uncles and Wendy came back to her aunts who were now afraid to be around her since Drell scolded them. She soon felt a chill through her body.

"Something is not right..." She then said to herself as she soon looked out into the ocean. 

Cherry soon came closer to the ocean and knelt beside it as she felt something strange course through her body. "I just know that something's wrong," she said to herself before she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I wish you were here with me right now, Grandma." She was about to go into the ocean. She soon took deep breaths in and out as she went down under the sea and due to her adventure with Atticus, she became a mermaid even if she wasn't one by blood like he was.

And she hoped she wouldn't be affected by the power of the moon. Cherry soon transformed and once she had her tail fin, she began to swim around to explore the ocean and she didn't seem to be affected by the full moon since she wasn't biologically a mermaid, and she soon found the Moon Pool. There appeared to be certain six other mermaids behind her.

Cherry came closer until she yelped and felt someone behind her and saw it was Ariel's older sisters. "Hey, it's.... You guys." She then said as she didn't know all their names like Atticus did since they weren't her family after all.

"You don't remember our names, do you?" Arista groaned.

"No, no, of course I do!" Cherry smiled nervously. "I'm sure someone has a name that starts with an A..."

"That's all of us!" All six sisters glared.

"I knew that..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Anyway, does anyone know what's going on with Atticus? There was a full moon and he suddenly turned into a zombie."

"Oh, no.... The full moon must have called him to the Moon Pool to unlock his hidden ability." Attina said out of worry.

"Blood-Bending..." Cherry sighed as she knew about that from Drell.

"That must be it." Adella said.

"Drell told me about that..." Cherry shook chills down her spine. "It sounds super freaky."

"We should probably go with you." Alana suggested.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"Atticus is our cousin..." Adriana reminded. 

"I guess..." Cherry rubbed her arm. "I just don't want you guys to be zombies too."

"Don't worry, it only does this to unlock a new ability." Attina assured her.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry replied.

Ariel's older sisters led Cherry to a safe way to the surface since Atticus was their cousin and she was his best friend so they were practically like family, and they soon went to the Moon Pool. 

"Well, there it is." Cherry noticed as she was unaffected by it since she wasn't a real mermaid by birth.

"Looks like it." Adella said.

"Thanks... Uh... Ashley?" Cherry smiled nervously.

Ariel's older sisters glared as neither one of them was named that.

"I gotta go!" Cherry zipped away from them.

Ariel's older sisters simply rolled their eyes. 

Cherry soon came up to the surface and came toward the Moon Pool, and where she soon looked around. "This is the problem?" she scoffed slightly. "This is what's turning my friends into mermaid zombies?!"

"Hello, Cherry." A dark voice greeted.

Cherry squeaked as she shivered at that voice. "King Sombra... So nice to see you..." she smiled nervously. "Atticus says hi."

"Oh, I know." Sombra smirked.

"I was just leaving..." Cherry grinned nervously before she began to run away like a coward until she was suddenly trapped with a dead end and Ariel's sisters weren't there anymore. "Uh-oh..."

"Going somewhere, Little Miss Gothy?" Sombra chuckled.

"Someone help!" Cherry screamed.

"I'm afraid no one can help you..." Sombra chuckled as he levitated her. "I just have to decide what to do with you, I'm sure Atticus can answer that question." he then laughed as he walked off while holding her in the air.

Cherry clawed against the wall as she was dragged away.

"Sombra, we have a problem; Atticus, Mo, or Patch won't tell me where Wendy is." Desmond said.

"What?" Sombra narrowed his eyes as he levitated Cherry.

"They say they don't know where she is," Desmond replied. "I can't tell if they're lying through their trance or not."

"The good in them must be stronger than we thought." Sombra said.

Cherry tapped her knuckles innocently.

"Wait!" Sombra said before pulling Cherry close and looked her dead in the eyes. "Do you know where Wendy is?"

"Who?" Cherry's eyes avoided his gaze.

"Answer me!" Sombra glared.

Cherry whimpered as she looked away. "I'll never tell!"

"Tell us now." Desmond said.

"I'll never talk!" Cherry replied. "I'm not afraid of either of you!"

"It would be a shame if your cousin Mo were to be killed." Sombra smirked.

Cherry's eyes widened. 

"CONFESS!" Sombra grinned darkly.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Cherry replied.

"That's a good girl..." Sombra smirked as he pulled her closer. "Where is the brat?"

"She's back at the cabins..." Cherry admitted.

Before they left, there was soon a beeping sound heard.

"Hold that thought." Sombra said before dropping Cherry flat on the floor with his magic just to torture her.

And where a tracking device was showing the exact same area where Wendy and her aunts were.

"Aha, we have a location," Sombra smirked before looking down to Cherry. "Thank you for being useful for more than a minute."

"As for Monique and Patch, they are no longer useful." Desmond said.

"What about Drell?" Sombra asked.

"We should keep him and Hilda." Desmond suggested.

Cherry's eyes widened once she heard that even Drell and Hilda were in trouble. Desmond soon snapped his fingers, breaking the spell on Mo and Patch. Mo and Patch squeezed their eyes shut as they shook their heads and came to.

"What the heck happened?" Mo wondered.

"RUN, GUYS, RUN! RUN!!!" Cherry told them.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

Mo and Patch rushed to Cherry to help her out of here.

"Let's go get ourselves a little witch." Sombra smirked.

"You said it best, Sombra." Desmond smirked back.

"What should we do with the two idiots?" Sombra asked.

Cherry, Patch, and Mo rushed off to escape before Sombra or Desmond could do anything to them.

"I'm sure the fact of losing Atticus is torture enough." Desmond smirked darkly.

"I meant your goons." Sombra said.

"Ah, right..." Desmond remembered. "Let's see what use we can do with them."

Cherry, Mo, and Patch kept running to find a way out.

"Boy, I hope this isn't like Princess Celestia's castle labyrinth and we get separated." Cherry said as they ran off to safety to help warn Wendy about the incoming dangers.

Luckily enough for them, it wasn't like the labyrinth.

"Now, how to get out of here?" Mo wondered.

Patch hummed, he began to memorize the teleportation spell that Salem taught him to help get them out of here. After memorizing the spell, they were soon teleported.


	21. Chapter 21

"Just get out of here!" Cherry told them. "You were controlled by the Full Moon!" She soon saw Desmond and Sombra smirking.

They were soon back to where they once were before.

"We're here," Cherry said. "Come on, we better warn Wendy before something else happens."

They soon saw the Ghostly Trio outside, floating back to where they were living while looking frozen.

Cherry took a deep breath and groaned as she walked along with Mo and Patch. "Hey, guys." she quickly uttered out rushing by the Ghostly Trio, not really wanting to talk to them since they always annoyed her.

"I hope that warlock gets that witch brat of a cousin of yours." Stretch glared while frozen.

Cherry zipped back. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh, he's done it now." Patch smirked.

"She totally deserves it for being a witch and you should too." Fatso shoved Cherry.

"My cousin is not a brat!" Cherry glared. "And you guys are just bigger jerks and worse than Gert, Fanny, and Gabby are to Wendy than you guys are to Casper!"

"She's right," Mo said before thinking about something. "Wait, how do you know about Desmond?"

"We don't gotta tell ya nuthin', besides, that brat turned us into plaster for scaring her and her aunts!" Stretch huffed.

"Yeah!" Fatso added.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we have to find Wendy before Desmond and Sombra do."

"Whatever." Stretch said.

"So, how did you three know about Desmond?" Patch asked.

"We ain't tellin' ya and that's that!" Stinky hissed.

"Yeah, only that we found out about him from Casper." Fatso added out of stupidity.

"You just told 'em?!" Stretch snapped. "That is so stupid, you hurt my head!"

"Honesty is the best policy." Fatso replied innocently.

"If we weren't stuck, we'd pound ya one!" Stinky growled.

"Wait, he told you three about what happens if Wendy or her aunts use any magic?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but that witchy brat turned us into a coat of plaster for scarin' her aunties!" Stretch scoffed. 

"That's how Desmond and Sombra found them!" Cherry panicked. "Wendy used her magic and it set off the alarm!"

"Now thanks to you three, they are in danger!" Patch glared.

"Serves 'em right." Stretch replied.

"UGH! YOU THREE MAKE ME SO MAD!" Cherry yelled like when Twilight was frustrated about Pinkie Sense for the first time, she even had glowing red eyes and looked flamed for a moment.

This actually scared the Ghostly Trio. Patch and Mo did their best to get Cherry to simmer down. As they went off, they heard Wendy's aunts celebrating how Wendy defended them against the three naughty ghosts and unknowing that Josh and his friend took Wendy's wand.

"Uh, why are you three celebrating?" Mo asked.

"Because Wendy saved us of course," Gert smiled as she carried her niece. "She finally did something right!"

"Along the way of also using her magic." Patch reminded them.

"He's right!" Wendy agreed as she seemed to be trying to tell her aunts that, but they didn't listen.

Gert soon dropped Wendy which ended the celebration which meant that Desmond was now on his way. "Thanks a lot, Loser, start packing." she then scoffed to her niece before going off with her sisters.

"Uh, where's Wendy's wand?" Mo asked as soon as she noticed the wand missing.

Wendy soon looked for her wand, she had placed it by the window, but it was no longer there which worried her immensely.

With Desmond and Sombra...

Desmond was driving in the sky as his two goons were talking and he then decided he knew what to do with them once this was all over.

"It's not a fruit or a vegetable," One goon said to the other. "The tomato is a berry."

"Please, can Atticus send these two idiotic goons flying into space?" Sombra begged.

"Right, and your old man's ET, 'cuz you ain't from this planet." The second goon mocked the first goon.

"I oughta turn 'em into milkshakes, but I like your plan better." Desmond smirked to Sombra.

"Mind opening the car ceiling so the there are no holes left behind?" Sombra asked.

Desmond nodded as he did as said. Atticus soon came up behind the two goons and grabbed a hold of them.

"Atticus, be a lamb and send these two to the moon for your Uncle Sombra, will you?" Sombra cooed to his nephew.

"As you wish." Atticus bowed his head before sending the two goons flying up into space.

The two goons yelled out as they were sent straight to the moon and quite literally.

"That's a good boy..." Sombra smirked as he ruffled up Atticus's hair.

"He is quite a strong young man." Desmond smirked.

"Yes, and he makes his Uncle Sombra very, very proud." Sombra smirked back.

"With him around, not even Drell stands in our way." Desmond smirked.

Wendy was then beginning to pack as Casper came out of the gutters to try to warn her about his uncles.

"Uh-oh, look who's here." Patch said.

Casper tried to warn them, but he had been too late.

"Thanks for the warning." Cherry sighed to Casper in slight annoyance as she helped Wendy pack.

"I can't believe you told them." Mo added.

"Oh, no." Casper frowned.

"Oh, yes!" Wendy glared. "And how did they know my aunts couldn't fight back?! Hm?"

"Guys, I--" Casper tried to explain.

"That's right!" Patch scolded. "Your idea of making things better is breaking promises?!"

"By giving away secrets?!" Wendy added. 

"How could you?" Cherry was even mad. "I thought you were our friend."

"Wait, maybe he accidentally told them without meaning to." Mo guessed.

"No, I never wanna see Casper again!" Wendy said before glaring at the ghost. "Now, beat it before I turn you into a beanbag chair!"

"Without your wand?" Mo asked.

Wendy was just sad and angry with what was going on and Casper soon decided to leave.

"Where could that wand be?" Cherry checked under the bed.

"I think I know where," Patch said as he sniffed and smelled a scent. "Josh and his friend were here."

Cherry and Mo followed Patch outside to see Josh and his friend playing with Wendy's wand as Casper was leaving.

"Hey, give us that wand, you jerk!" Mo glared.

"Who's gonna make us?" Josh scoffed.

Mo soon smirked as she soon controlled the two boys.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that..." Cherry cringed.

Mo used the blood-bending as she controlled the two boys which freaked them out. 

Patch then took the wand in his paws to give back to Wendy. "Thank you, boys." He smirked.

The boys were even more freaked out until Mo let them go and they began to run for their lives.

Wendy's aunts were soon getting ready to leave as Wendy was waiting for the others to come back for her wand, but they didn't care. Patch soon hurried to Wendy, but he then saw Desmond. Desmond and Sombra were coming to get Wendy and her aunts.

"Oh, no..." Mo frowned.

"I have an idea." Wendy told her aunts.

The aunts doubted this at first, but they decided to actually hear her out this time.

"Alright, what's this idea of yours?" Gert asked.

"You guys pretend to be maids and I'll hide in the basket." Wendy suggested.

"That might just work." Gert said.

Wendy nodded.

Desmond and Sombra came, passing the 'laundry maids' on the way.

"Hmm...." Sombra hummed.

Cherry tried to hide her fear as they passed the evil duo.

"Stay quiet." Patch whispered to Wendy.

Wendy nodded as she did her best to stay quiet. They soon continued their way. Wendy popped her head out until her aunts shoved her back inside. Atticus soon kicked the door down. Cherry quietly yelped until Patch covered her mouth. The aunts hurriedly ran down the stairs with Wendy, Cherry, Patch, and Mo to get out before Desmond, Atticus, or Sombra would find them. 

"Wait, wait!" Fanny said. "Let's get rid of these clothes!"

The witches nodded and soon turned back into their witchy clothes, feeling much better in them and even had their broomsticks. They then went to leave out the front doors.

"Good evening." Desmond smirked which made them all scream.

Atticus soon came behind them to keep them from going anywhere, and which was successful. 

"Atticus?" Patch frowned to his master.

"Don't let them escape." Sombra told his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle Sombra." Atticus nodded. 

"Atticus, you idiot, it's us, your friends!" Cherry told him. She soon saw his eyes still looked hypnotized and soon saw Drell tied up.

Atticus looked firm and stoic towards Cherry.

"Drell's tied up!" Cherry warned the others.

"You must be relieved." Sombra taunted her.

"Not really." Cherry said.

Desmond, Atticus, and Sombra surrounded the others. Atticus soon began to control Cherry with a small smirk.

"Hey, cut that out!" Cherry glared.

"I will tell him when to stop controlling you." Sombra said.

"Make him stop!" Cherry begged.

Atticus then made Cherry fly all around in the air while looking stoic and firm as always.

"Please!" Cherry begged.

Atticus continued for Sombra's amusement and Cherry's misfortune as Desmond collected Wendy and her aunts.

"Alright, Atticus, you can stop." Sombra smirked.

Atticus nodded and soon stopped. Cherry yelped as she fell through the air and landed hard on the floor.

"Now, how about you give Drell a bear hug until his bones start crushing?" Sombra and Desmond told Atticus with a smirk as they both had the same idea.

"NOOO!" Cherry, Patch, and Mo cried out.

Atticus bowed as he was going to do as told, not letting any of his friends stop him. Atticus soon grabbed Drell and hugged him in a bear hug with all of his strength. Drell yelled out in true excruciating pain. Cherry winced as she actually felt sorry for Drell.

"Oh, this is amusing." Sombra smirked.

There was no way out for anyone.

"Sit down." Sombra demanded sharply.

The group soon sat down.

"This guy looks like Vincent van Ghoul." Patch whispered about Desmond up close.

"You're the big bad Wendy, huh?" Desmond smirked to the young witchling.

"Yeah, and you're the big bad geek who's been hounding me!" Wendy retorted. "Whatya want, my lunch money?"

"Ooh, a little witch with some backbone." Sombra smirked.

Desmond soon disappeared and reappeared before Wendy. "It's like this, kiddo," he began to tell her everything. " The oracle said that you were a greater witch than I."

"Her?!" Wendy's aunts asked out of shock.

"That's what I said," Desmond continued with a nod. "But then, the oracle is never wrong," he then used his magic to summon his magic mirror oracle to prove it. "Are you?"

"No, sir," The oracle replied. "Never wrong." 

"You're the oracle?" Patch asked.

"Well, I'm Desmond's oracle." The oracle replied.

Desmond soon disappeared and reappeared to another part of the room that could rival Discord. "I had a devil of a time finding you," he then told Wendy. "How did you live so long without magic, huh?"

"Well, we cut down on between meal spells--" Fanny began stupidly. 

"Seriously?!" Mo glared.

"Stop," Gabby said. "It's none of his business."

Desmond soon did his spell again. "No matter," he replied firmly. "You'll soon be out of my hair, by the way, how does it look?" 

"Terrible." Mo smirked.

Desmond glared to her in response.

"Don't listen to her, sir, just nary one out of place." The oracle sucked up to the evil warlock.

"Thank you." Desmond smirked.

"Wait! If you're mad at me, why punish them?" Wendy asked about not just her aunts but everyone else involved in this chaos. 

"Oh, you mean you don't know the prophecy?" Sombra smirked.

Desmond then appeared right behind Wendy. "If I get rid of you, I can't very well leave relatives behind who'll want revenge, now can I?" he then appeared right in front of them all. "Won't take a minute."

"What prophecy?" Wendy soon asked Sombra. 

"Drell, while you still have your lungs; would you mind telling Wendy about the prophecy?" Sombra smirked at the strong warlock who was almost about to die from lack of oxygen and bones almost crushed.

Drell soon gasped for air while telling Wendy what he could all about the prophecy as he actually looked rather close to death. His face looked about as red as a radish now. Wendy gasped as she listened to everything which involved Cherry and Atticus being friends as well as Sombra trying to make Atticus into his heir for the Crystal Empire. 

"And that's the prophecy." Drell wheezed as his face was now literally radish red with the sound of more bones cracking about to be crushed completely.

"Drell!" Cherry actually gasped in concern.

"Hold it right there, Bucko!" A voice called out. 

"Who said that?" Sombra asked.

Suddenly, Casper appeared and he looked mad.

"Casper!" Cherry gasped at the friendly ghost boy.

Wendy rushed toward Casper as he came back as Desmond restrained her aunts. 

"Atticus, send this ghost flying out of here with your super breath." Sombra told.

Atticus then took a deep breath and then blew against Casper to literally blow him away, and where he was literally blown away. 

"Atticus!" Mo scolded as everyone laughed at Casper's humiliation.

"Looks like nobody can save any of you now." Desmond smirked. 

Patch soon remembered Wendy's wand that he still had with him. He then took out the wand with a smirk as he knew how to fix everything. He soon gave Wendy her wand.

"Good dog!" Wendy smiled and pet Patch on the head.

"Get that wand!" Sombra told Atticus. 

Atticus soon looked from the wand to him holding Drell. Wendy soon used her wand to zap Atticus to change him back to normal. 

"Oh, that's bad." Sombra said.

Atticus soon let go of Drell and rubbed his head before his eyes turned back to blue. "What just happened?"

Cherry came to him and tried to poke her finger in his nose to see if he was back to normal or not. 

"Cherry, why are you poking your finger in my nose?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... He sounds normal, but how can I make sure?" Cherry folded her arms. 

"There's only one way to find out." Mo said.

"Who are my parents?" Patch asked.

"Pongo and Perdita." Atticus said.

"How do I get mad really quickly?" Mo asked.

"Calling you Monique." Atticus replied.

Cherry still doubted it. 

"How did you and Cherry meet?" Patch asked.

"We met at an orphanage," Atticus explained. "We didn't meet until we were seven years old and we became fast friends because we stood up for each other, Cherry often read Bailey School Kids or Goosebumps and I read Nancy Drew, and Cherry is actually a nickname, her real name is--"

"Okay, okay, you're Atticus, sheesh!" Cherry gave in. 

"Aww!" Patch frowned that he didn't find out Cherry's real name.

Atticus narrowed his eyes at Sombra and Desmond for controlling him. 

"Uh-oh." Drell smirked.

There seemed to be a rather dark and horrible tone in a way reminiscent of Kill Bill as Atticus soon began to fight against them to make them pay. Soon enough, something scary appeared, telling them that it was the Ghostly Trio. 

"You three morons, not now!" Cherry glared at the three ghosts. 

"We wanna help." Fatso said.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry doubted it at first.

"Are you ever positive?" Stretch got in her face.

"Are you ever going to demilitarize?" Cherry retorted. 

"Listen, we are wantin' to save them three witches." Stinky said.

"Okay, say what now?" Cherry deadpanned. 

"You heard me." Stinky said.

Atticus smiled to the Ghostly Trio. "Come on then."

"You two are so busted." Drell smirked to Desmond and Sombra. 

"I'm outta here." Sombra said before teleporting.

"Get back here, you jerk!" Patch growled before pouncing out to Sombra but fell in the middle of the floor as he teleported away to never be seen again until next time. "Dang it."

"Don't worry, boy, we'll get him next time." Atticus comforted his dog. 

Desmond grabbed Wendy's wand and began to use it to spread chaos. Wendy then whistled for her broomstick which knocked down Desmond before it began to hurt him for harming Wendy. The Ghostly Trio were actually helpful for a change as they helped the others go up against Desmond. Casper soon joined in.

"I like this Casper kid." Atticus smiled.

"I thought so." Cherry said.

Atticus smiled as he felt a brotherly bond with Casper.

"Man, witch brooms can kick some serious butt." Mo commented as the broomstick seemed to be beating the snot out of Desmond. 

"They sure can." Cherry smiled.

Drell soon summoned his own broom to do the same.

"Surprised Drell's broom is all in one piece and can hold him." Cherry whispered with a smirk. 

"I heard you." Drell said.

CHerry smiled nervously. Wendy soon grabbed her wand and aimed it to turn off the Mystic Abyss that would send her and her aunts to be gone forever and ever. 

"Please, do it now." Cherry begged her cousin. 

"That was not bad," Desmond told Wendy. "But not nearly as powerful as me!" he then zapped her with his own magic.

"WENDY!" Cherry gasped.

Wendy squealed and whimpered out of pain and her aunts actually looked worried about her. Atticus soon sent Desmond flying with an uppercut. Cherry then held Wendy close as she was saved from the dark and powerful magic. Desmond was then sent into the Mystic Abyss himself.


	22. Chapter 22

"And that is that." Drell said.

"I can't believe you guys actually helped." Cherry said to the Ghostly Trio.

"Ah, we figured Short Sheet couldn't have all the fun." Stretch replied. 

"Whatever you say." Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Wendy's aunts soon hugged her as they showed true love and affection for her.

"Oh, sure, now you care about your niece." Drell folded his arms at them.

Gert soon stood up and walked over, clearing her throat to the three ghosts. "My sisters and I want to, um, th-umm... Tha-uh... Thank! My sisters and I want to thank you." 

'Looks like they are experiencing love.' Drell thought to himself.

"Okay, but don't expect it all the time." Stretch told Gert.

The ghost men and the witch women seemed to be smiling to each other after they became friends and much more than that even later in life.

"Attention, please listen!" The oracle spoke up. "Desmond is now gone and Wendy is the greatest, but this isn't the last of King Sombra!"

Wendy giggled as she was praised much to the shock of her aunts. 

"Congrats, Wendy." Cherry said.

"She did things no other can boast!" The oracle continued. "This little witch befriended a ghost! So Wendy is the greatest, it is her prize, I select, someday she'll be Queen, so show some respect!" 

"Whoa." Drell said.

Wendy's aunts then smiled to her, though it seemed more like sucking up.

"I still think Wendy needs better guardians than those three, but who?" Drell hummed in thought of who could be better caretakers than Gert, Fanny, and Gabby. "I'll have to think about that."

"This might take a while." Cherry joked.

Drell growled as he leaned over her with his hands shaking, but he restrained himself from hurting her since Atticus was there.

The next day soon came and it was time for everyone to go home.

Drell was kicking a can down the street until he looked over to see a familiar witch woman and gasped before running up to her. "HILDA!"

Hilda turned to him and hugged him as they were reunited. "I'm so happy you're all right." She sighed in sweet relief.

"I'm happy you're all right too..." Drell said before they buried each other with kisses.

Cherry gagged and pointed to her mouth in disgust of their public display of affection. Soon enough, they were finished.

"Guys, wait!" Casper soon rushed over with bags and supplies, though came to Wendy. "So, you're leaving, huh? Us too."

"Guess this is goodbye..." Wendy sighed to him.

"Yeah, I guess," Casper sighed back. "Listen, I just wanted to say, I'm really gonna miss you." 

"Oh, will you two kiss already?" Mo asked.

Casper and Wendy looked over nervously. Wendy soon sent Casper's bags away with her magic before kissing Casper which made him blush. 

"Finally." Mo smiled.

"Goodbye, Ghost Boy." Wendy said before flying off with her aunts.

Casper waved away bashfully as this was goodbye between him and Wendy. 

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Wendy and her aunts soon flew off back home. Casper then went to be back home with his uncles with them carrying the luggage. 

"See ya, Sunny Brite Resort, it's been... Friendly." Casper said before chuckling and going after his uncles on their way back to Whipstaff Manor.

Later...

"I'll take this, thank you." Drell took Sarah Ravencroft's spell book from Cherry. 

"What?" Cherry asked. "Why?"

"It'll be safer with me, Butterfingers." Drell replied. 

"Fine." Cherry pouted.

"That's a good little monkey." Drell roughly patted Cherry on the head. 

"One of these days..." Cherry glared.

"I'm so proud of all of you though for helping defeat Edward's evil twin, that's not really easy." Drell smiled. 

"We know." Atticus said.

"Oh, I could kiss you all," Drell replied. "I should reward you all." 

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"I'll think about it," Drell smiled and walked away. "See ya guys later."

"See ya later." Atticus said.

Drell smiled as he then left them to go see Hilda.

"Another happy ending." Patch smiled. 

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"And nothing bad happened to me..." Cherry said. "Other than that blood-bending and making Ariel's sisters mad." 

"You made them mad?" Atticus asked.

"They got mad that I didn't know their names." Cherry explained. 

"Yep, that would do it." Mo replied.

Atticus sighed and shook his head to her. "Attina, Aquata, Alana, Adella, Arista, and Adriana." he then told her.

Cherry slowly blinked. "Oh... I get it..." she then said, though still sounded lost. 

"You're still lost, aren't you?" Atticus asked.

"I didn't ask to be a mermaid, ya know!" Cherry replied. 

"I know." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed. "I'll never get used to this life." 

The End


End file.
